Caught in Transition
by wearenotgods
Summary: A vampire-witch hybrid with a grudge starts hunting down female Bennetts. Bonnie goes to Klaus for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Caught in Transition  
>Rating: Mature<br>Pairing: Bonnie/Klaus**

**Summary: A vampire-witch hybrid with a grudge starts hunting down female Bennetts. Bonnie goes to Klaus for help.**  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on the The Vampire Diaries series, with which I am not affiliated in any way.<br>**Warnings: Sexual Situations, Adult language, Dark******

* * *

><p>Bonnie hated Seattle. She complained about it every day. She hated the shops, the restaurants, the people. The weather was horrible; mainly the rain. Fire was more her thing, and she was not a fan of water. Pools maybe. They were as controlled as water could get. But rain was unpredictable, and cold, and wet. It's soaked your clothes and made you stink. She hated it. Always had, and probably always would. She'd made that clear, so why they came here of all places was beyond her.<p>

She'd went to the library to calm her nerves. She'd been waiting a long time for this, so for her to say that she was excited would be an understatement. The smell of old books was comforting, and and sometimes she just liked to sit and think, it was perfect. She also needed to return the books she'd borrowed on her last trip. When she grabbed her bag and filled it with the books there was no room for the umbrella.

When she checked the news, the weather man said there was almost no chance of rain, so she should've known that it would. If she ever saw Brett Chase on the streets, she'd probably give an aneurysm. Thank God, she'd gotten over that pesky 'no killing humans' thing.

She'd been devastated before, during, and after her first human kill. Bonnie Bennett was a murderer. But the thing about doing something enough is that practice makes perfect. It becomes easier. As the body count rose, the easier it was for her to deal with.

"Compartmentalize it Bonnie, or it'll drive you mad. War's aren't won by sitting around and mourning the loss of your enemies. And if they're not with you, they're against you... this is business, don't let in interfere with your personal life."

She takes off her boots at the front door. Strips on the way to the bedroom. She can't hear him, but she knows he's following right behind her picking up her discarded items.

"_Bonnie,_ must you throw your things all over the floor? Water ruins the wood." She rolls her eyes and pops of her bra.

"_Klaus_...I. Don't. Care. We're not living here permanently. It's only a couple more weeks."

She's in the bathroom waiting for the shower to warm up when he sits on the counter. She tosses her panties into a corner. "It's like you were raised by wolves."

"You act like you would know." She smirks and steps underneath the spray. "I love that my parental issues amuse you so..." Bonnie knows the he still feels anger over Mikael killing his real father, but Klaus acts like he didn't have other family that cared about him. Ones that were still alive. That he could still speak to. He had a truck full of coffins that proved that. She had no one.

"As if you and your father are kisses and hugs." She had father issues. Mother issues. She knew this, and it hurt. He knew this was a sore spot. But she started it, and she knew how it got to him when she did, so she just sucked it up. "That's because I haven't been close enough to my father to give him kisses and hugs in years, and if I knew I was leaving, I would've loaded up on them." She did miss her father. Missed everyone. Six years since she'd seen them. Six years since she gotten to hear their voices.

_A long time. _

She runs her head underneath the warm water, turns away from the hybrid.

"Are you going to bring up childhood negligence the next time you see him? It's known to bring out the warm fuzzies." She flicks her wrist, tossing water on the floor, and lights the bottom of his pajama pants on fire. He just laughs and stomps the bottoms out the flame with his feet. He slides them off. "You always revert to type when you're angry." She doesn't have to see him to know that he's folded them up. He's weird like that. Blood and dead bodies fine. Unfolded trousers would set him off for hours. She's already prepared for him to throw a hissy fit.

She runs a soapy loofah across her shoulder. Looks back. "Fuck you." His face cracks into a grin. "Yes you should." Bonnie laughs despite herself.

He's in the shower with her before she can think of a response. Not that she was going to say no. She never said no.

"You're gonna load up on kisses and hugs from me before you leave?" He takes the loofah and lathers up her back after pecking on her shoulder. She tenses. She didn't want to talk about what would happen when she left. Their agreement had ended months ago. He guaranteed her protection as long as she needed it, and she guaranteed she'd be his witch on demand, until she could go home. The plan was to always go home, but she needed time to regroup. Little Bonnie Bennett wasn't little Bonnie Bennett anymore. She'd seen things and did things that she couldn't have imagined herself doing. Things that barely made her bat an eye now.

She needed to be sure she could handle going back without going into a lifestyle shock. She'd been so uptight. So naive. Now she was so... everything. She wanted to experience everything. Do everything. Had done almost everything.

She needed to bring herself down from the edge before she went home and scared all of her friends. She'd stopped killing. Period. She didn't think it'd be so hard, but during her time with Klaus she developed a temper. Not that she was always happy and bubbly, but it could get out of hand pretty quickly now. She was used to getting what she wanted, when she wanted. If you were in her way, you were just an obstacle to be moved. She knew she couldn't go back like that.

Then there was the issue of them even wanting her there. She could be putting herself out there for rejection. She sent cards, and letters with no return addresses. There were no phone calls. No emails. Nothing to track back to her. She did a spell that could blocked all spells that could track her down. This would be the first time she'd see them. Hear them. Add in Klaus making occasional visits for more blood from Elena, and not telling them he was with her. There's a chance they'd be furious when they found out. She had to make sure she was calm enough to react appropriately if they rejected her. Bonnie still loved them. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt them.

"We won't talk about it now." He slips a hand between her legs. She takes a deep breath. Pulls his wrist away and turns toward him. "Have you eaten today?" He smirks and when he starts to go to his knees, she dragged him up by his wet hair. "Eaten? Food? Blood?"

He laughs. "Oh, well no."

"Feed."

"Are you on vervain or wolfsbane, or both?"

"Neither. Why would I tell you to drink if I was on it?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." She laughs. It wouldn't be.

"I haven't done that in years...I just— I'm just gonna miss it. Do it." He presses her against her cold tile of the shower. Slinks up to her neck. When she feels his fangs drop, Bonnie's soapy hand drops to his crotch. Drops her head to his shoulder. Water splashing her face. Eyes slammed shut. She fists her hand around his cock and strokes.

She winces a when he's finally in, but relaxes immediately afterwards. _"It always feels so good." _He moans in agreement and she grasps the skin of his shoulder between her teeth when he starts to suck.

He sucks.

And sucks.

And sucks some more.

Bonnie stops stroking. He never takes too much, but there's this moment right before she orgasms, when she's babbling and whimpering, when she's so blissed out that she almost tells him to take it all. But then she comes and her sense of self preservation kicks in. He had his chance to kill her years ago. If he killed her now, she'd haunt him for eternity.

He leans back to look at her. He's got rivelets of water rolling down his body. He darts his tongue out to swipe his lips. Smirks. Klaus is a beautiful bastard if nothing else..

"You're beautiful when you spend."

"You're beautiful when you make me spend. You look so good to me, right now." She starts to move her hand again.

"Just right now?" She laughs and pulls him to her lips. When she presses her lips to his she worms out her tongue to taste his mouth. It's coppery. Salty. It's her.

Klaus groans and she speeds up. She leans back and watches her hand. He watches her.

She pulls the foreskin all the way back. Swipes her thumb over the head. _"Bonnie."_ She does it again. Then goes back to stroking. Adds a twist that brings him to his tiptoes. "You like that." She knows he does. Bonnie adds her other hand to fondle his balls and it doesn't take long before he starts making these noises signaling he's close. "I'm about to—"He throws his head back.

She takes her hands away. He looks at her, breathing hard. Entire face scrunched. A full faced grimace.

"You cruel bitch."

"I hate you." She laughs when he jerks himself off to completion. He shudders and spurts. Some shooting on to her belly, most into the air and she watches them swirl down the drain.

"I thought you were gonna fuck me."

"Oh I am." He turns off the water, that had gone from hot to almost freezing. He yanks her out of the shower to the floor. She's giving asking why he does anything he does. He usually doesn't know. "On your knees." He points to the rug in front of the tub. She looks back and rolls her eyes. "Doggystyle, how original coming from you."

"You have any better ideas?"

"On my back."

"Oh, that's daring."

"That way I can see you."

"Because the only time I'm attractive to you is when I'm giving you orgasms."

"Exactly. I have problems looking at you any other time." He laughs and tips her back. Slides into her with a squish that makes her giggle. He churns his hips and it's not that funny anymore. _Ohhhhhh._

Klaus fucked her hard, rug bunching beneath her back, beads of water from the shower, turning into beads of sweat. Watching her watch him. Fucked her hard while he leaned down to tongue her nipples. Fucked her hard while he licked out her armpits, which made her thrash and giggle. He fucked her hard when he felt her cunt start to quiver. Fucked her hard when she snaked a hand between them to rub against the slick bud between her legs. Fucked her until she started to her voice got shaky. _"So close."_

He stopped fucking her then.

Her green eyes pop open. She sounds frantic when she asks him what he's up to. "What are you doing?" A chuckle bubbles from his throat. "It's not so nice when other people do it, is it?" She huffs out huge puffs of air. Rolls her eyes. Her hand intended to stroke her clit is suddenly pressed into the floor. She tries the other one with the same outcome.

"Beg."

"No." She groans and bites hard into her lip.

"I won't let you come."

"_You wouldn't dare._"

"I would."

"I'll light your pubes on fire." She really wouldn't. Atleast she doesn't think she would.

"You know how to make a bloke feel appreciated."

"I'd appreciate it if you let go of my hands and fucked me." He doesn't and they stay in that position for a few minutes.

"Well it seems we reached an impasse." She tries to wiggle out, but she knows she can't. "We can do it wolfstyle if you want." Which makes him laugh and he lets her go. She gets on her all fours and wiggles her ass. Lets him slap a couple times before she threatens his pubes again. He slides into her with a groan. "Hard like before." For once he listens.

Bonnie's rocking back into the thrust, ass slapping against his pelvis when he starts to laugh.

"You're like a bitch in heat." Years ago this might have seem like an insult, but now it was high praise. She loved when he talked to her. "Oh . Oh God. Oh—!" He pulls her up by her arms. Brings her flush against his chest.

"Whose gonna fuck your quim when you're home? Stefan's surely still in love with the doppelganger. Damon...his hair is horrid." Bonnie laughs and grinds down harder into his lap. "You are too much for a mere human."

"Set me up with a hybrid."

"He won't be me though, will he?" He wouldn't be. "No." Her runs his tongue over his bite and it stings. She likes it.

"_No one _is going to match my skill set."

"Then you should probably set me up with a _couple_ hybrids." He chuckles into her neck.

She takes his hand rested on her thigh and moves it to her center. Holds her hand down over his. Presses it to the bud. Keeps hers there when he swirl his fingers around it. He moves his other hand and cups a breast. She throws her idle arm around his shoulder. He wears her like a shawl. She leaves a kiss to the side of his mouth. _"I'm about come." _Riding his hand, her nose and mouth mushed against his face, she does."Klaus— _Klaus. Yesss. Yesssssssssss._"

"Stop." His hand keeps moving.

"Stoppp." Bonnie grabs his wrist to still his hand. Burns it. Klaus laughs, but he stops his movement and just holds his palm to the triangle. She undulates on his lap until he groans and jerks into her.

When he's helped her up off the floor and they're about to hop back into the shower, she looks at Klaus. Really looks at him.

"After sex like that, you're looking good enough to be seen with in public."

Later, after Klaus has yelled at her about leaving the wet towels on the floor, and they're sitting across from each other on the bed playing Monopoly, which is his favorite (because only truly evil enjoy this game) he asks her how she's feeling.

"I don't know. I'm excited, but I'm a little sad about leaving." She lands on his property and pays him the ninety dollars.

"It's actually 160. You're forgetting about the house that you moved when you tossed the board." He takes this game too seriously. She rolls her eyes and gives him the seventy dollars. "You could always come back. You'll always have a home with me." She nods and her mouth quirks into a smile.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Bonnie was just as happy as she was to go home, as to get out of Seattle. They'd been all over the world: Paris, France. Paris, Texas. Brazil. Toronto. But Seattle was her least favorite. It was mainly the rain. It reminded her the first few weeks after she'd left Mystic Falls.<p>

She'd been having dreams about Klaus for a couple of weeks. Two weeks of playing hide and seek with Klaus, various places. Around homes she'd never seen. At her school. At a bar. She didn't know what they meant, so she tried to ignore them. But when she woke up one Friday morning and looked at herself in her vanity she knew.

There was a letter taped to the mirror.

"_Hey Bonnie, _

_This is Lucy.I hate to speak to you again only to bring bad news, but I didn't know if you were warned yet. You need to get out of Mystic Falls. ASAP. There's this crazy vampire witch hybrid bitch, knocking off female Bennett's left and right. She's got some kind of mother abandonment issues, or something. The elders of the family are working on it for now, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours. But she's crazy powerful, so you should probably get out of town. Everybody else is hiding so I suggest you do too._

_P.S. Keep who you tell down to a minimum. She's sneaky, she'll try to find you through any means necessary. I'll keep in touch._

_Love, _

_Lucy"_

She read it for the third time. Why was her life so difficult? How did they expect her to just drop everything and hide.

The first thing she does is cry. She sits on her bed, paper in her hands and sobs. She didn't ask to be a witch. She loved it, no doubt, it was a part of her, but she wasn't cool with it ruling her life. Then she stops and gets started trying to interpret those dreams. They have something to do with this.

_Vampire witch hybrid. _Klaus was the only hybrid she'd heard of. _Go into hiding._ Hide and Seek. She was supposed to hide Klaus. _No. _Klaus would help her hide. _Ugh._

She needed to find Klaus. Or she could just stay and die. She almost the second option.

Bonnie goes into the witch mode. Puts her emotions on the back burner. She had these dreams for a reason, and she needs to listen to them.

No school today then.

It takes her an hour to find him, which is pretty good considering she had nothing that belonged to him. She finds him sitting at a bar. Staring out the window. She walks up to him, chest out, back straight. She knows he senses her presence. Bonnie takes a seat next to him.

"Ms. Bennett."

"Klaus." He motions for the bartender to give her a drink. She downs it in two big gulps.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, what is it you need, and you must need something because you wouldn't come looking for me." She's going to lie, when she realizes she's wasting time.

"Your help." He lifts a brow and takes another sip. He motions the bartender to refill her glass.

"There's this hybrid— not one of yours. A vampire witch hybrid."

"I did not know that was possible."

"Well me either, but she's after me."

"And why would that be?"

"Because she hates her mom or something, who I'm assuming was a witch— I don't really know. But I'm a Bennett and she wants me dead... I've been having these dreams, about you..." He smiles. "Have you?"

"Yeah. Witch dreams. Where we play hide-and-seek. So I know you're the one I'm supposed to come to for help, and I know you're supposed to help me hide."

"Why would I help you? Weren't you trying to kill me, not too long ago?" She rehearsed this in the car. She knew he would ask. Bonnie felt humiliated enough asking for help. But bartering her magic for it was really the lowest she could go. If she wasn't having those dreams, this would've never crossed her mind. She hated him, for everything he's done to her friends. What he did to her. She hopes those witches were right.

She juts out her chin. Ignores the tears aren't running her face.

"I did, but only after you killed my friends... that doesn't matter now. You lost a witch before. I'm a witch. " He smiles.

"You'll be willing to be my witch in exchange for a little safety—"

"Yes."

"So you'd do spells and kill on command?" That she hadn't thought about.

"Vampires, Werewolves, Supernatural stuff sure."

"What about humans?"

"I don't know if I...please don't make me. " He pretends to think it over, but she knows she's got him. She doesn't know if she's more happy that he said yes, or sad that he said yes. She's just given herself over to the devil.

He pays the bartender. Sticks his wallet back into his pocket. "Shall, we go now or do you need to say goodbye to all the kiddies?"

"No goodbyes. I'm all packed and ready."

"Let's hit the road."

She'd left Caroline and Elena a letter the same way Lucy left her one. She wrote it out, and magicked it into the rooms, where she'd know they'd see it. They were basically the same,_ I love you, I'm sorry I left like this. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I still love you. Be safe. Sorry I'm such a coward and couldn't do it face to face. _On Caroline's she told her to go compel her father when he got into town on Sunday. _Think of something,_ she was good at that. In Elena's she told her to tell Jeremy she still cared about him. At the end she signed it, your friend Bonnie.

Bonnie stopped crying by the time she loaded her bag into the car. She packed light. "We can get you more things settle somewhere." Klaus ditched her car in the parking lot and they hopped into his SUV. "We're gonna be great friends, I can already tell." She highly doubts that.

She knew they weren't when he tossed her phone out of the window. Criticized her music taste. Talked endlessly about nothing. She hoped these elders that Lucy spoke of, stopped that maniac tonight.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had never been to Paris. She'd never been outside of the country. But this wasn't the full expense paid vacation Klaus wanted her to pretend it was. She was running for her life.<p>

The first month it rained everyday. She barely got out of bed. Didn't roam the city. Stayed in her room and moped. "I hate the rain."

Klaus said it was her fault. _Moody witches caused bad weather. _She believed him.

They'd gotten the honeymoon suite, much to her dismay. "Don't worry about your precious virtue, you reek of depression," he sniffs her which makes her jump back, "...and cheap body spray. I will be staying as far away from that room as I can." She hates him.

They'd signed in under Mr. and Mrs. Smith. He told her that people would ask less questions this way. She didn't know who'd be asking questions, but she took his word for it, he was the hide and seek champ.

She didn't even like pretending she was married to him. But at least the staff didn't call her by his last name, if that was even real. He looked like he had one name. Like Prince or Cher. Klaus. Niklaus. They were known as the Englishmen and his American wife. And if they ever spoke to her which was rare, it was just Madame.

After staying with Klaus for a week, she was ready to divorce him. Klaus was basically the most annoying creature to roam the earth. He enjoyed hearing himself talk. No matter how many times, no matter how many ways she shushed him, he still talked. "Shut the hell up."

"Well aren't we pissy."

"Aren't you tired of talking?"

"I'll never tire of hearing such a commanding voice." She rolls her eyes. "You'll be happier once you do a couple spells...let off some steam...get the juices flowing." _Eww._ She's sure she wouldn't be that much happier.

* * *

><p>Her first spell is a mind invasion, like the one she did with Mason. She does it on a vampire so it takes away some of her guilt. <em>Not that much though.<em>

"Finish him off, Love."

She doesn't even think about it. She just sets him on fire and walks out of his house. "Good job, you passed my test."

She does a lot of those. Getting into people's minds, stealing information that didn't belong to her. She didn't know why Klaus needed it. But she asked no questions.

At first she hated the feeling of violating someone like that, but it started to get easy. Then it started to get fun.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing today?" She's watched him put on his watch. "I am going out. You are doing whatever it is that you do when I'm gone."<p>

"You don't have anything for me to do?" She sounded sad. Why was she sad about not hurting people?

"Sweetheart, you need a life." Bonnie frowns and sits next to him on the couch.

"I don't know anybody here."

"Make some friends."

"I can't speak French."

"Well learn." She sighs.

"I don't think I should be walking around on my own when I'm supposed to be hiding." She can tell he's getting frustrated. Good. Maybe he'll take her with him. She was starting to get lonely. And bored.

"Just because you're hiding doesn't mean can't enjoy life. You'll be fine." He stands up and walks to the door. "I'll leave you some money, you can go visit the shops."

"I don't want to go shopping. Can I just go with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"You're beginning to be more trouble than your worth."

"If you thought that I'd be dead." He smirks. She knew she was right.

"I'm still not taking you."

She pouts. "I can't wait to go home."

"And I can't wait for you to leave."

* * *

><p>Bonnie went shopping. She went to brunch. She went to all the touristy places, she should've gone the first few weeks she was there. That's where she meets a couple of American college students, and finally she has someone to talk to. But then the tour ends, it's getting dark, and she doesn't want to beg them for company, <em>she still has her pride<em>, so she walks home.

Being catcalled is universal. It doesn't matter what language it's in, you know when it's happening. She also knows how to avoid it. Just smile and and keep walking. But as she crosses the street, she can see the tall curly haired boy from the corner in her peripheral. He starts to speak and she shakes her head.

"I don't speak French. Sorry."

"No? It is fine because I speak English." She turns to him. Looks at his face. He's cute. And there's no harm in just speaking to someone. "You are American?" She nods her head.

"I did not know American girls were so beautiful." Bonnie blushes and thanks him. "I am Gabriel."

"I'm Bonnie."

"Well it is nice to meet you." He walks alongside her for a while. She's a little bit creeped out by it at first. When he finally speaks he asks her if she's single. For a second she almost tells him she's married, and she doesn't know why that almost spilled from her lips. "Then you should let me buy you dinner." She agrees. It's just a little bit of fun. She never had time to do this when she was in Mystic Falls. There were a few stolen moments with Jeremy, but as far as them really getting to spend time alone, just laughing and flirting, it wasn't that often. Paris might actually be good for her.

After dinner he offers to walk her back to her hotel, which she's grateful for, because she'd didn't know where she was.

They're walking and talking and everything's going great when he starts leading them into an alley. "You sure you know where you're going?"

He chuckles. "Of course. This is a...shortcut. Here take my hand." She's skeptical but he reaches out his hand and smiles._ Gah, he's so cute and so sweet. _She takes it.

_And you're so fucking naive. _

Because she feels it. Death. No matter what death always finds her. She stops walking.

"You're a vampire." He looks over at her, and grins. "You are smart for an American." He slams her against a wall and pushes his face to her neck. Doesn't give her the courtesy of showing his face.

She could kill him. She's done it before. She knows how but she panics. Bonnie never got over that fear of being bit. She can still remember the way Damon's fangs felt when they broke skin. She starts to scream.

It's cliche and she's a witch, so she shouldn't be afraid, but it's not like she can control it.

"Be afraid. Fear makes the taste that much better." Then there's fat tears rolling down her eyes. She ran away from death just to die. That's the kind of luck she 's shaking and crying, and she's going to die in an alley with a vampire she can take down.

Then there's Klaus, coming from who knows where and ripping out his heart like it's comes naturally. It probably does.

And she's wiping her eyes and double checking to make sure she's not imagining things. She walks over to the body on the ground. Not that she's mad about his death, but it's a little disturbing to see everyone you liked dead.

She staring at the corpse when Klaus slams her so hard into the wall she feels her bones rattle. "What good is a witch that can't even take care of herself?"

"I panicked."

"What good are you to me if you get yourself killed?" God she hated him. It started to simmer into a strong dislike but now it was back on full heat. "Go fuck yourself." She gives him a couple of aneurysms, and tosses him aside. She walks home alone.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had stopped crying completely by the time she's back at the hotel. It took bad directions in bad English to realize that she was right around the corner. When she opens the door he's sitting on the sofa watching tv. He speaks to her but she ignores him and walks into her room. She tried her hardest not to slam her door.<p>

She plops down in her bed. "Knock. Knock."

"Go away." He opens the door.

"I pay for this room, I'll come in if I please." She rolls her eyes.

"Whatever."

"You're cross with me."

"I hate you."

"Well, duh." It sounds so odd coming from his mouth that she almost laughs. "What happened back there?"

"Oh besides almost dying—I have an issue with vampires biting me." He sits down next to her.

"You've been bitten before."

"Damon."

"And why would he bite you?" _Because he's a child that can't stand not getting what he wants. _She tells him of Emily's possession. How she ended up with no physical scars but emotional ones.

"That's a liability, Love. You need to get over that." She knows.

"I didn't know it was still a problem."

"Calm down." He runs his hand over her neck and she flinches."I'm going to help you." He slides over to her. Wraps his arm around her back and pulls her closer. She's prepared to throw him off but then he puts his lips to her throat and she freezes up. Again. Twice in one day. New record. Her heart feels like it's going to thump out of her chest. "Relax."

"You're go—gonna bi—bi—bite me?" She takes a huge breath. He doesn't speak just nuzzles his face into the place where her neck meets shoulder. "Klaus, please don't."

"Please...I swe—swear I'll get over it. Don't do it. Please." But then he slides his teeth in and her flight or fight response kicks in. She starts kicking and punching and Klaus holds her tighter against him. "You psychopath. **Get off me**." She gives him one hard lop to the head and he detaches.

"I'm going to shred your neck. Calm down." Blood is all over his lips. Her blood. She keeps struggling to until he pins her to the bed.

"You bastard... get off me."

"There are good bites, and bad bites. You are making this a bad bite.** Stop struggling.**" He holds her body down until she exhausts herself.

"Be a good little girl and hold still." He lays all of his weight on her. Sinks his fangs back into her neck. Laps at the dried blood on her skin. And sucks.

"Oh my god." It feels..._amazing._ Her body's all warm and tingly. On edge. The harder he sucks, the better it feels. He's got her pinned down and he's between her legs, and she thinks that if Damon did it like this, she might actually like him.

Bonnie doesn't even realizes it's her moaning until she feels him chuckle, and distinguishes the tone. She's a little embarrassed because she can't control it. And even more embarrassed that her body's doing the whole sex motions things without the sex. Like rolling her hips and coming. Things like that.

Then she's laying there, eyes shut, when she feels the hybrid beside her. "Here have a drink." When she opens them up he's waving a bloody wrist in front of her face. He brings it down to her mouth and she latches on.

He pulls back when she's had enough. She can feel the bite marks knitting up when Klaus pulls her on to his chest and she falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Bonnie wakes up in the middle of the night. Looks at her position and frowns. She runs over everything in her head, trying to figure out how she got here. She slides away from his body. Gets up and looks around. The lights are still on. They're still dressed. And there's blood stains on the sheets, but when she touches her neck, there's nothing but unmarred skin<em>. I let Klaus bite me. Gross.<em>

She feels weird. More alive, maybe? Klaus' blood is zipping through her veins making her feel more powerful. She's had the power of a hundred dead witches, so of course she knows the difference. Which was stupid on his part because she remembers the alley. Gabriel. Klaus throwing her against the wall. And that's what pisses her off the most. _How dare he?_

The terrace doors swing open. Klaus pops up in bed.

She sets him on fire.

"Apologize." He's trying to pat out flames, and she makes sure that they don't go out.

"You're mad, for what?"

"I don't like to be manhandled."

"Bonnie. This isn't funny. _Stop._" It actually kinda is. "Are you trying to burn down the hotel?"

"Apologize and I"ll stop." He looks like he's about to slap her, when he mumbles something. "I didn't hear you." His blood has made her stupid. She's sure he's going to kill her. She's prolonged her life a few hours,_ how great. _But he just frowns.

"Sorry." She extinguishes the fire. Grimaces at the burns, but she doesn't apologize. Walks outside to sit in one of the patio chairs. Ten minutes later Klaus is there, mostly healed. Skin slightly pinker than usual. A new change of clothes. He takes the seat across from her.

"Thanks for saving me." She doesn't ask how he knew where she was. She doesn't care. She's thankful though.

"No problem. We have a deal."

"I'm glad you remembered." He looks like he's about to say something else, but she grabs his wrists and starts to warm them up. He flinches and pulls them back.

Klaus cackles."You are insane." She glares at him. "That's just how I like my witches." She smiles and they watch the sun come over the horizon.

Bonnie never really gets to test out if that helped her or not. She never, ever lets another vampire get that close.

* * *

><p>She was in the mirror prepping herself for her flight. This was it. She was going home."Did you buy a motorbike?" Bonnie looks at his reflection and frowns.<p>

"What?"

"With all that leather I assumed you were getting on a motorbike." She rolls her eyes and pulls her hair into a ponytail. "It's not that much."

"I'm sure there's less leather in the interior of my car." She laughs.

"I always wear this jacket, and these pants make my butt look good."

"Your bum always looks good."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." He palms the globes of her ass. "It's already gotten me all the places I want to be." She smiles. Seconds later she feels her eyes start to water.

"You're not about to cry are you?" She shakes her head and tries to walk away but he grabs her. "You're not being sentenced to death. If you don't want to leave, you don't have to leave." She took a huge inhale. "I need to."

"I know. I'll come with you if you like..."

"I don't know about my own reception, If I show up with you on my arm..." He nods his head.

"Come before you miss your flight."

They talk the entire way to the airport. Bonnie can't shut up. _Do you remember this? What about that? We had fun in Berlin, didn't we? I don't remember Denver. I will always hate Seattle. _He pulls up to the curb and stops the car.

"Where are you going?"

"Around. Haven't decided yet. I've always preferred the east coast...I'll let you know." She looks at him. This is harder than it should be. She should be happy to get away from him. All she can think about is how much she'll miss him.

"Bonnie, you can always ring me, yeah?" She nods her head.

"Considering you're the only one with my number you can ring me too." He chuckles.

"One last snog for the road?" She leans in to kiss him. Seconds turn to minutes and she's climbed halfway into his seat, and probably going to miss her flight. But she's been with him for six years. _Six years._ He pulls her off. "Bonnie."

"Ni_klaus_."

"One last drink for the road?" She takes his hand and brings it to her mouth, bites until his skin pops and he cries out. She pushes out her hand for him to do the same. They start sucking at simultaneously.

She can never get that much when she bites him, her incisors aren't that long or sharp, and it's more of a lapping of whatever comes out than an actual suck. She always ends up shredding the skin trying to get more. Klaus does it with finesse. Licks the skin around the fangs. Pulls the blood into his mouth slowly until she comes. _Fuckkk._ Takes his fangs out. Then he detaches her from his arm, bites into it to give her a good flow. And lets her suck to her hearts content.

He pulls her off again. Her arm heals immediately after the fangs are out. "You're going to be late." She licks her lips and checks her face in the mirror. _Still cute._ Pops a stick of gum in her mouth. Looks at him again and nods. She wants to say something, anything. "Don't tell me you love me."

She scoffs. "I wasn't... can we get over ourselves?" But she grins. "I hate you."

"I hate you too." He pecks her lips and walks her luggage to the door. He embraces her first. She pulls one last look at his face. He's smiling. She takes her thumbs and lays them against his dimples.

"Take care of yourself, you insane bitch."

"Keep in touch, you psychotic asshole."

"_You think Mystic Falls is ready for you?"_

_"Probably not."_

Then he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is going to get a little dark. And it rated M for a reason, and I tend to get pm's where you guys are like "WHOOOOA". Just a warning. I hope all the flashbacks aren't confusing.**

**Here's your mulitichaptered fic Skysamuelle. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie could write lists on things that hated about Klaus. Lists. Notebooks full. But he did have a few good qualities. He was loyal. Which was something she grew to love. He liked the idea of family more than anything else. He loved them in his own fucked up way, she knew he did. That was admirable. He had her back. At first it was because of their deal, but later on, she knows it's because he cared about her. Most importantly he put this trust in her, this blind trust that she didn't get from her friends. That she didn't know she needed. He never asked her if she was sure she could do it. Never told her that she was taking on too much. She appreciated that.

Klaus put a lot of faith in her abilities. She worked on her craft daily, and she knew what she could and could not do. Bonnie knew her comfort level. Klaus on the other hand, put her into these dangerous positions, because he just knew that she'd pull through.

After Paris it was Denmark. After Denmark it was Wales. In Wales there were packs of wolves everywhere. And sometimes, _sometimes,_ Klaus would take her along when he went to "speak" to them. Speaking usually involved him killing them, and Bonnie holding the blood bag. The weirdness that it was Elena's wasn't lost on her.

"I don't like being around werewolves during a full moon." It made her antsy. It was one thing being surrounded werewolves in general, that made her nervous, but being around them during this time of the month was another thing.

"You help my image." She rolls her eyes. "Having a sweet looking girl on my arm makes it easy for them to place their trust in me."

"_Thanks for the compliment." _Bonnie leans back into her seat. "If you turn all the werewolves you come in contact with, how are you going to make more?" He glances over at her, and she grabs the steering wheel. "Pay attention to the road!" He never stops staring at her.

"I've got amazing coordination...and why would I need more hybrids?"

"You say you're preparing for a war. Wars can't be fought one sided, so in like hundreds of years somebody's gonna make some robot that'll start knocking hybrids off, and then what? You would've killed all of their great great great great great grandparents, and then you'd have a hard time finding people with the were gene and you'd lose...so what's the point?"

"You've been thinking about this?"

"If that hybrid after me kills all of us off, that's it. There'll be no more Bennett's, which is the point I guess...but I started thinking that what if she didn't just kill us, but turned us instead. And you know that a vampire, witch hybrid trumps a vampire, werewolf hybrid because your hybrids can't do spells or anything cool. You are essentially useless."

"Have you always been this disrespectful?" She laughs. " I think it'd be funny, ironic funny, not haha funny if that's who you'd be fighting against. It was a witch that cursed you. A witch that kept you from making your hybrids. A witch that helped you make them, that would be me. I kept Elena alive and you never thanked me...not that I was expecting you to...because you're rude..and if a witch, no matter if she's a vampire or not, killed off what you worked so hard on, it'd be funny. That's what made me think about your little problem."

"Not that I care about your hybrids. It's a little fantasy of mine that some witch wipes you out like dinosaurs. With like a big magical meteor— I probably won't be alive to see it, but I'd shimmy in my grave if that happened. " Klaus chuckles again.

"Young girl's fantasies usually don't revolve around death and destruction."

"I'm not any ol' girl."

"That you are not— you still want me dead?"

She scoffs. "Not until I'm sure I'm safe. Then I'll go back looking for a way to kill you." Bonnie all but sings the end. She can tell he's amused. "I like you Bonnie."

"But I don't like you. We have a business agreement, and that's the only reason we're here right now."

They pull into the camping spot. Klaus gets out and says his little speech. Bonnie's expecting it to be in Welsh, but she'll later known that nobody speaks Welsh, and that's something's she's grateful for.

Klaus revolves all his points around what she calls the three I's._ Immortal. Indestructible. Invincible._ She doesn't really get why he tries to butter them up, when he's going to kill them anyway. But she just sits on the hood of his car and watches him ask for volunteers. _That's new_. Doesn't kill the ones who don't volunteer. _That's surprising._

"What are you doing?"

"I took your advice. I'm preparing for my war."

They sit there for a while. Chatting it up with werewolves. They eat dinner with them. Talk about football. Stay until the sun starts to set.

"The ones you didn't kill are going to turn, we should get going."

"We're going to stay and watch."

"I can die. I think not."

"Bonnie, you'll be fine."

While Bonnie is prescient, she can't call up visions by force. They just have to come. But she does have a sixth sense about things. She knows when something bad will happen.

That night she almost gets attacked by a newly turned hybrid that couldn't figure out how to stop the transformation. And oddly she wants to say I told you so.

It's dark. The moon is shining bright. She's sitting in the car, waiting for Klaus to come back, when the drivers side is slammed into by a wolf. By now she's achieved this rip out heart(which she's really proud she knows how to do magically), burn, aneurysm first, think later mentality.

She's gotten into the zone. There's fire around the car (that's always her go to), big billows of smoke coming up from the hybrid's body, when Klaus starts screaming at her through the window.

"It just tried to kill me!"

"Calm down." Then he's talking to the hybrid. In some kind of weird growling tone, and she's really disturbed, but it's backing away from the car. Bonnie's hands are shaking from all of the adrenaline. Her heart racing, when Klaus climbs into the car, dusts the glass from the window outside. "You need to calm down."

"NO. I should've just went for the heart."

"Does everything have to be kill, kill, kill with you?" She frowns at him. "I thought you liked it when I was kill, kill, kill."

"I do. But you can't go killing all my hybrids."

"Why can't I?"

"It defeats the purpose. And they're family. You're running from someone who wishes to kill your family, yet you want to do the same to mine."

"You don't know them."

"Do you know every Bennett?" He has a point. She hates it when he has a point."But you let me kill vampires." Klaus lets out an exasperated sigh. "Any idiot with extra time on his hands can make a vampire. Werewolves are blood...we have a bond."

"If one attacks me, I'm going to kill it."

"Well don't be so hasty." She's pouting when he climbs back into the car. "So I'm restricted to vampires."

He smirks. "Or humans."

"So vampires. That means you can't kill witches."

"Despite what you may think, I'm not gallivanting around killing witches. Your kind tends to like me." She doubts it. "You're reaction time is getting quicker. I wasn't expecting you to react so quickly."

"_W__hat do you mean you weren't expecting it? _You did that on purpose..._God_...you're doing nothing to increase your chances of me liking you."

"You're set on hating me so why does it matter."

"It doesn't."

"You did well. You need to trust yourself more."

"You're a psycho."

"I wouldn't have let anything hurt you." She doesn't say anything. Stares out of the window, and tries to cool off. They're on the road again when he says, "I'm proud of you." She almost smiles.

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?"<p>

"Come on Bonnie. When was the last time you had fun?" The last time she'd did something fun, she almost got bitten by a vampire. She'd had enough fun for one lifetime. "We'll have one drink. Just one." It's not like she can do anything about it, so she follows him into the bar, pub. He chooses a booth in the corner.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I find you intriguing."

She rolls her eyes and orders her a beer. It's warm and she grimaces. She'll never get used to warm beer. "You're so American."

"You're so British or whatever it is you are." He laughs again. "This is fun. See. You need to loosen up." She is loose. Or not rigid. She's fine.

"I'm don't need to loosen up."

"Oh I think you do."

"And your opinion matters, why?"

"It doesn't. I just noticed you need to relax."

"There's someone trying to kill me. I should imagine it's normal to be a little stressed." He tells her how she's going to waste her life worrying about every little detail. Being hunted is a very big detail. "Do something for you."

"I do stuff for me all the time." Klaus scoffs and sips his beer. Wipes the foam off his lip.

"What have you done that was for you, solely for you?" She can't think of anything.

"That's exactly my point. Why did you come to me for help?"

"Because of the drea—"

"No. Because you wanted to live. So why aren't you living?" Klaus was not about to become her life coach, when he was psychotic manaic. She didn't really care about him doing this weird I'm looking out for you thing. "What's it to you?"

"You wanted me to you protect you. I assumed it was in all aspects. I'm truly only looking out for your best interest."

"You're playing mind games."

"Do I look like the type to play mind games?" Bonnie snorts and her beer goes down the wrong pipe. After she's done laughing she asks him if he's serious. "You compelled Stefan, made him forget who you were, then you un-compelled him, and then you compelled him again. You play mind games." Klaus smirks.

"Maybe, but I'm not playing one with you. I just find it sad that you're entire existence is based around helping other people; you've forgotten to put yourself first."

"I'm not going to let people I love get killed."

"I admire your loyalty."

"You may not understand it, but they're my friends."

"Who you're constantly having to get out of trouble, who you're constantly taking care of. Who constantly put you in danger. Some friends. And now you're alone and you don't know what to do with yourself."

"_Whatever_."

"You know I'm right, Love." He is. A little bit. Not enough for her to agree with him. "You have this opportunity to do whatever you want, and you're wasting it."

"Again why does it matter to you?"

"I'm just saying that I can help you. What's the most important to you after your loved ones?" She doesn't have to think.

"My magic."

"I have the resources to help you be great, I'm a tool. Utilize me." He's up to something, but she could always learn more. She'd utilize him all right.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Her Grams death taught her first hand how doing too powerful spells was dangerous. So she stuck to preforming the ones she knew she could do in her grimoires. There's a spell that strengthens her ties to the moon, witches are always more powerful when it's full, and if she can harness that power all of the time, she thinks that it'll come in handy. It's not necessary, but Bonnie had this insatiable need for more power.<p>

She'd had it with her ancestors, and lost it for Jeremy, which she's doesn't regret, but she'll always have a slight resentment towards him, especially after he cheated on her. Bonnie didn't want to be caught with her pants down. Trouble followed her since she'd became a witch. It would be stupid to think that it would stop because Klaus was looking after her. She can also admit that she liked the way it felt. She knew she wasn't invincible, but having extra power made her feel safe. Safer than she would when she'd lost it. She could be doing little spells like making feathers float, or teleporting things across the room. Bonnie did that, and that was cute in the beginning, but that wasn't going to cut it.

Bonnie was getting prepared for her own battle. If she learned nothing from Klaus hybrid problem in Mystic Falls, it would be that she always needed a plan b. If the heat got too hot, Klaus could change his mind just like his brother. She wasn't going to be stuck out in the cold if it happened. She knew she'd be know match for the vampire witch hybrid if she ever came in contact with her, but she wasn't going out without a fight. That's why she'd studied. She had dozens of grimoires. Her own, her grams. The Martin's. Klaus gave her Greta's, which came in really handy when looking for spells that hurt (the more they hurt the more power she needed). She'd learned spells that decreased healing time in supernatural entities, so when she did something that caused pain, it caused pain. That was perfect.

Bonnie's looking for the sheep's stomach lining she'd set out for the spell. She'd left it out to dry and can't find it. She knows he's moved it.

Klaus has this issue with things being left out, so he hides them so she can't find it. And if it's purpose is to piss her off, it works. Every time. She has to do the spell today or she'll have to wait another month.

Bonnie not waiting another month.

She throws open his bedroom door. "Ms. Bennett I assure you a slight turn of the knob would've gotten you the same result." She follows his voice into the bathroom. "Where is my— you shave?" He's holding a razor to his face and this is so odd to her. She never thinks of him doing anything human and every time he does, she's surprised.

"Yes. I'd forgotten to do my face whilst I was doing my bi-monthly manscaping..." Bonnie grimaces. Not something she wanted imagine. "...don't look like that. It's not bare. Just a little wack of the weeds if you will." He proceeds to pull down his pants, as if she needed proof. She didn't need proof. But like an accident it's hard to look way from. She cocks her head to the side. "I was thinking of shaving a a heart, for the ladies. Or maybe a K—"

"For the boys?" He chuckles and pulls the cotton to his waist.

"Precisely." _Is he joking, or? _She'll think about this later.

"I didn't come here to see..." She motions to his groin. "That."

"A nice bonus, is it not?"

"It's not that impressive." She wishes she would've thought before she spoke. "Not that impressive. So it's a little impressive." His mouth forms a grin. She rolls her eyes. "I need my sheep's stomach."

"And why would I know where that is?"

"Are you twelve? I know you have it, give it to me. I need for my spell."

"Maybe I'll threw it away."

"Maybe I'll light you on fire. I know you hid it."

"We could stop doing this if you'd just pick up after yourself."

"We could stop doing this if you left my stuff alone." He raises the razor to his face. When she slides it across his skin she magically jerks his hand. His says her name as a warning.

She does it again.

"Stop doing that."

"Give me my stuff." He raises the blade back to his face. She slices it until bloods dripping from his chin. "Bonnie. Stop." The next time she does it he grabs her wrist. He's got it grasped firmly n his and it hurts. Not that she'll ever let him know how much. "Give me my stuff."

"You're being unreasonable. Promise me that you'll clean up your messes."She shakes her head. "After you give me what I want." He's tightened his grip just a little and she breaks his thumb with her mind._ All that studying pays off._ When he still doesn't let go she starts to break the others. And while he's screaming and holding his hand she runs out of the bathroom and throws a invisible barrier up against the door.

"Where is it? I won't let you out until I get it." He grunts out that it's on top of the refrigerator. He's such a child. She runs to go check and there it is. Once she grabs it, she grabs a blood bag out of the fridge. There was no need to break his hand, not that she's saying she didn't want to, because she did, but it was a little extreme.

"You're not going to hurt me, when I let you out."

He grits out a _why would I ever do that? _"I'll keep you in there for hours."

"Bonnie stop playing." She stares at him. "I won't hurt you." She lets the wall down. "I brought you some blood." Bonnie pours it into a glass hands it to him. "As you should." Which makes her roll her eyes. "I take care of you and a broken hand is the thanks I get." He sits on his bed. Takes a sip with his unbroken hand.

"You're so whiny...don't move my stuff, and we'd have no problems." This initiates the argument all over again, and it keeps going until Bonnie upends his glass and he jumps up from the bed and storms out of the room.

"Those sheets are Egyptian Cotton, Bonnie. You've taken it too far!" When he's reached the room where she'd prepared to do her spell, he starts throwing the ingredients that were strategically placed around.

"_Stop it_."

"You make it really hard to like you Bonnie Bennett." Now he's moved to kicking ingredients all over the floor. After all this, she won't even be able to do the spell.

"Well you make it real easy to hate you." While she learned how to decrease healing she's also learned how to speed it up. So that's what she does. Speeds it up and breaks his fingers all over again. Repeats. Klaus' scream is probably the most satisfying thing she's ever heard.

"You're a sadist." He's probably regretting giving her all those grimiores. It gives her so much joy knowing that he's the reason for his pain. _So much joy._

"Yep. And I can go on for hours. I'm just getting started." They're both being immature, but she's only eighteen and he's a thousand, so she doesn't understand why she has to always be the bigger person. This goes on until the floor is a mess, and Klaus has passed out from the pain.

This was stupid. She walks over to him. Puts her hands underneath his armpits. Drags him down the hall, none too gently, to his room. Leaves him on the floor while she changes the sheets. Levitates him onto the clean ones.

Bonnie's trying to set his swollen fingers back to their rightful place when he comes to. They don't speak, just look at each other and laugh.

She lifts a glass of blood to his mouth, and when he's mostly healed he bites into his wrist and hold its to her mouth. She watches the fingerprints on wrist disappear.

This is the closest they're going to get to an apology.

She'll still leave her stuff lying around.

And he'll still bitch about it.

* * *

><p>The first place she arrive goes after she rents a car, is to her house. There's no car in the driveway. The grass is a little long. So she knows her father isn't home. Once she's broken in she spends the first ten minutes standing in the living room. Her house looks the same. Smells the same. She's really in awe of how much nothing's changed. The next stop is the kitchen. Same. Her dad's room, looks the same. It's the same with her room.<p>

There's a thick layer of dust over the furniture, but nothings change. Same clothes lying on the floor. Same crumpled up papers in her waste basket. She pulls back the dusty comforter and plops down on her sheets."Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh."

Next stop is Caroline's since she's closest. But there's no cars in her driveway either. It's the same with Elena. Bonnie realizes that they're adults now. Caroline may not live at home anymore. Maybe they're at work. She heads over to the Grill, because if no one's there she could always use a drink.

* * *

><p>The Grill also hasn't changed either. Bonnie would bet that the booth right by the pool table still has the three girls' names carved into it. She sidles up to the bar. Takes a seat. The bartender's with his back to her, tells her he'll be with her in a second.<p>

"That's fine. Take your time."

When he turns around she takes a good look at him. Blonde hair. Rectangular framed glasses. "Matt?" Then he turns fully towards her. A grin cracks across his face. "Bonnie." She all but jumps across the bar to hug him. He has to detach from her first.

"You still work here?"

"I own here." She wasn't expecting that. That was a hard thing to realize. They were all adults. Time had passed.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. I've had it for a couple of years. How are you? I'm assuming that you're safe now." He pours her a drink. "They told you?"

"At first they didn't. Caroline said you joined the Peace Corp, but I'm not stupid. I figured it out." Bonnie's leans over the bar again and pecks his forehead. "No you're not...And I'm fine now. Never been better actually." She'd told Klaus she didn't want to know details. Details made it hurt more. _ Are they all still alive? _Good. Now she wished she'd known. She downs the rest of the glass. "Fill me in."

He's filling her in, when he pulls out his wallet and flips it open to the a picture of a little brown haired, blue eyed boy.

"He's yours?"

"Yeah."He grins. "Mattie. He'll be two in March."

"He's adorable." She looks at the picture again. The little boy looks familiar. "Who's his mother?"

"Elena." Bonnie opens her mouth to say something, but ends up closing it."So you— are you— you're together?"

"No. She's still with Stefan, but they broke up a few years back— and things happened." Bonnie had pictured them getting married, and having kids when they were fourteen. But now this was just...odd. "That's— "

"I know. I know. Unexpected...So what about you? Boyfriend? Husband?" _Husband._

"No. I wasn't anywhere long enough to— connect." That's a lie. She had a boyfriend when she finished high school in Michigan. He was everything that she thought she wanted. Sweet. Caring. Tall. But he was just so human— breakable. Clueless.

It wasn't so much that she didn't like humans, she just needed to date someone who knew what she was. What she could do. She dated a few werewolves. A hybrid or two or five. Never a vampire. She'd still didn't like them. Connecting wasn't the problem. Trying to build a relationship where she'd just end up leaving wasn't a wise choice.

"That sounds sad. Being alone like that."

"It wasn't as bad as you think. But I'm still glad to be home." She and Matt catch up until it's the dinner rush. "You haven't seen Elena yet?" Bonnie shakes her head. "She wasn't there when I got here."

"She should be home now. I'm about to head over there...you should come."

* * *

><p>Matt opens the door and yells his presence. Bonnie steps over the threshold and it gets the same feeling she did when she stepped into her house. Home. Everywhere feels like home. Elena's got the baby on her hip, standing over the counter looking at magazine. Stefan's stirring something in a pot. She mumbles a hi to Matt and doesn't look up. Stefan makes eye contact first. Smiles. "Elena."<p>

"What?"

Matt nudges her. "Elena."

"What?"

"Elena." This time it's Bonnie and when Elena looks up she falls apart. Then there's screaming and hugging and the only reason they stop is because it's scaring the baby.

She hands him off to Matt. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Matt's gone with the baby. She and Elena have finally calmed down enough talk. They keep it vague. Little stuff like how cute Mattie is. How good Bonnie looks. How happy Elena is. Nothing too deep.<p>

"Caroline's at work, but I texted her to meet us at the bar." The bar. They had a bar now. They were probably regulars at this bar. Bonnie hadn't been a regular anywhere. "Where does she work?"

"Stefan turn on the tv." Bonnie's a little confused but then she sees Caroline's face. It's the same face she remembers. While Elena face looks older, not by much, Caroline looks exactly the same. Not that she expected a difference.

The blonde's reporting a flood at the middle school. "This is what she always wanted to do."

"I know...she'll be so happy to see you Bonnie."

"After she slaps me first." She's prepared for that. Occasionally she'd imagine their reunion, and it always started with her getting slapped. Caroline would be mad she left her. "Yeah, probably." They're both laughing when the front door swings open.

"Since our little Juice Box is with his Papa, it's time to get some adult juice." God he's still so corny. He looks at Bonnie. Does a double take. Triple take.

"Where have you been?"

"Around."

"The block?" He smirks. She's even missed that. She smirks back.

"_A few times._"

"So I'm guessing you could give me directions."

Bonnie doesn't know why she's flirting with Damon, because he's definitely not her type. She's actually kind of amused that he used to be so intimidating to her. He's standing there in all black, attempting to be sexy and it all looks so contrived. So when Stefan clears his throat and gives his brother a look, and Elena gives her a twin one, she holds in her GPS joke and shrugs her shoulders. "Shall we go then?"

* * *

><p>Bonnie's on her fifth shot of tequila when Caroline walks into the bar. And the first thing she does is prove Bonnie wrong. She punches her shoulder instead of slapping her, but once that's over it's a repeat of what happened with Elena. Except Caroline starts crying, so Bonnie starts. Then Elena's crying and they're all hugging, and she missed them so much it doesn't matter that the entire bar is watching them.<p>

"I saw you on tv."

"Tonight? Oh God. I looked so bad. We've got this new makeup girl and she always puts too much powder on me. Did I look dead? I bet I looked dead." Bonnie laughs. "You didn't look dead at all."

"Bonnie aren't you gonna slow down? I'm surprised you're not drunk."

"When I'm dancing on the bar, you'll know I'm drunk." Her friends keep giving each other these looks. Bonnie ignores them.

She's looking for a way to bring up the whole Klaus thing when Caroline does it for her. Bonnie's pulling out her lipgloss out of her bag when her wallet falls out and open. Caroline looks at her license. "Bonnie Smith. You're married? When were you going to tell us?"

"I was just about to bring that up." She starts off from the beginning. With the dreams, and Lucy. Meeting Klaus at the bar. Going to Paris. When she's finished the three vampires and the doppelganger are sitting with their mouths open.

"So you've been with Klaus. All this time." Bonnie nods her head and downs another shot. Damon takes away the bottle. "But he's been back here dozens of times."

"I know."

"He didn't tell us."

"I told him not to."

Elena looks like she's about to cry. Bonnie didn't want this to happen. "Did you ask about us?"

"I only wanted to know if you were alive and healthy. No details. It would've been too hard." Caroline slams her hand onto the table. " You think we didn't want to know about you? We looked for you Bonnie."

"I sent you cards. You knew I was alive. I didn't want you to worry."

"Well we worried. You're our friend. You're family, why wouldn't we worry?" She doesn't know what to say to make this better. It was an overall shitty situation. Words weren't going to make it better. "Can you forgive me?"

She gets a collective of course from both the girls. The brunette tells her to never do it again. She won't.

Bonnie's back at the bar buying another bottle when Damon comes to stand next to her. In her personal space. Some things don't change. "Dance with me." Reluctantly, she lets him pull her to the dance floor. "What's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" She wraps her arms around his neck. Closes all the space between them. Makes him arch a brow. They start to rock.

"_Are you evil?_" Bonnie laughs. "You think I'm evil. That's cute. Why do you think I'm evil Damon?

"Leather. Evil. Living with Klaus and you don't seem that tramatized. Evil. Flirting with me. Ev— well if you were anybody else you'd just have good taste. But since it's you, you're probably evil." The corner of his mouth pulls up into a smirk. Bonnie mirrors the look. Damon looks so smug like he's figured out an especially complicated puzzle. He seems so proud she almost wants to agree.

"I'm a witch."

"And I'm a vampire."

"Then you know good and evil is a little different for us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I do what I need to. Sometimes it's stuff that people don't agree with." He's about to say something else when she interrupts him. "And if I was evil, what were you going to do about it?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead."

"Well I always think ahead. So I suggest you don't do anything stupid."

"Chill Witchy. I'm just saying that they're happy your back, and I don't want to see them hurt." It takes her a lot of strength not to roll her eyes. "And you think I do? I came back because I missed them. No ulterior motives."

"Then we're cool."

"Yeah, cool."

* * *

><p>She'd been home a week when Elena invites her to dinner. They'd been trying to hang out, but things were weird. They were off. The doppelganger suggest that they should have time to really sit down and talk. Relearn each other.<p>

Elena's cutting up celery. Caroline's checking the stove. Bonnie's in charge of setting the table.

Caroline looks over at the table. "You're getting kind of fancy over there Bon. It's just soup." Bonnie shrugs. "It's just a buffet fold." That's a phrase she'd never thought she'd utter. One thing she hadn't expected to learn with Klaus was napkin folding 101. But he was full of useless knowledge and skills. Her two friends share a look. She used to be able to read those looks.

* * *

><p>They're sitting at the table, Stefan and the three girls, when Caroline breaks the light conversation. "He didn't hurt you did he?"<p>

"Klaus?"

"Uh, duh."

She laughs. "Not really." Elena pipes in. "What does that mean Bonnie?"

"You mean like psychically right?"

"Anyway."

"I can't remember the last time I felt physically threatened by him. He's more into messing with my mind. It's complicated. _We're complicated_."

"We? Are you guys dating?" Bonnie can't say no fast enough.

"He's a..." She didn't know if she considered him a friend. "Sometimes I'm...fond of him."

Elena's having the hardest time understanding this and it shows on her face. "Were you, _lovers_?" Laughs bubble from her lips. Lovers. Such a strange word to describe them. "He kept me safe. I care about him. I don't know what else to say."

"It's Klaus, and you care about him? You tried to kill him twice."

She deepens her voice. Throws on his accent. "We let bygones be bygones, Love." She thought the accent was pretty good, but the blankness on their faces makes her think otherwise. "He helped me hide. He gave me places to stay. He bought me stuff. He was there for me. I can't pretend that doesn't make him a little better in my book. Klaus taught me stuff."

"What did he teach you?" How to break necks the old fashioned way, _because it's a good skill to have_, but she can't say that. How the world isn't in black and white. She was learning that before she left, but he reinforced it. He was a psychotic murderer. Bonnie wasn't delusional, but there were so many reasons he was the way he was. She'd never make excuses for him, never, but Klaus' issues were rooted in his family. Bonnie got that. She's the way she is in result of her parent's decisions. She doesn't feel like this is appropriate to say either.

He taught her it was okay to put yourself first. is what she chooses to tell them. "It took me getting away from here to realize how unhappy I was...you don't understand how hard it was for me those last few years. My Grams died, and then I was relegated to witch duty... then there was me losing my ancestors powers, and Jeremy cheating on me...I was going through so much, and me leaving was the first thing I'd done for myself in a while...and Klaus being as selfish as he is, helped me realized that I needed to do that. I needed to work on me, so that's what I did."

"Bonnie, we didn't know..."

"I'm not blaming you guys. I'm glad I got those dreams telling me to go with him... I needed to be with somebody who could take care of themselves,"_ because you guys couldn't,_ "so I could focus on me... I just don't want you to think that I was hating my time with him. I wasn't."

"We're just worried about you. You came back and you're so...different."

"I grew up. I'm still Bonnie. Klaus didn't make me do much of anything I didn't want to. That's all you need to know." They give her looks that Bonnie can only describe as pity.

Later, when Elena suggest Stefan show her the mini playground that he and Matt built, she knows it's so her friends can talk about her. "He can't really play on any of it until he gets older, but we got a little excited." He's smiling and she can tell that he's happy. All of them are so happy. Bonnie's happy too. And she just wants to be happy with them, but they're acting like she shouldn't be.

Stefan sits next to her on the swings. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Bonnie."

"Do you think I'm evil too?"

"Who thinks you're evil?"

"Damon."

"It's necessary for me to think the opposite of whatever he thinks so I guess not." She smiles.

He asks her why he thinks that. "Because I drink, and wear leather, and I'm not traumatized by my time Klaus."

"Damon's...Damon's..."

"An idiot. I grew up. I don't know why that's so hard to understand." She rubs the toe of her boot into the grass. "You have these lives, and I'm scared that I don't fit in anymore. I can't relate."

"They're just going to need some time to adjust." She needed time to adjust. "You guys have kids, and careers, and I don't have that. I don't even know how to go about having that."_ I don't know if I want that._

"You're a smart woman, you'll figure out what you want to do."

"I feel like...I have no right to tell them how to feel about Klaus, but I don't want them to blame how much I changed on him. This is me...I don't know what else to do."

"You guys need to reconnect. It'll happen. You love them, they love you." He grabs her hand. _"It'll happen."_ She smiles a sad little smile. She doesn't really believe it. "Do you miss him?" She doesn't say anything.

"It's normal if you do. Klaus...we were friends once upon a time... I can see the appeal." Bonnie chuckles. "No need to lie, I would have never wanted to spend that much time with him if I didn't have to. He grew on me though...like a fungus." Stefan laughs.

"You're impression of him is pretty good."

"I know right? You should hear me imitate him while he's speaking Spanish. It's so bad."

Bonnie went home that night and thought over what Stefan said. He was right. It was going to take time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thank you guys for reading and commenting. The next chapters will have more girl time, because this chapter was really lacking on that. And a little more on the vampire witch hybrid, but probably not a lot because I suck at building villains. A few of you were saying that Klaus is a little soft in this. That's because Klaus is soft, so... I imagine Klaus sits bowls of milk out on his back porch for stray kittens, I can't write him any other way. This is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine, but I did edit it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Magic has a price. If Bonnie hadn't learned this from her Grams, she'd seen enough fantasy shows to figure it out. You don't do something like channel the moon and go away from it unscathed. She'd just wished that she'd known she was putting herself out there as supernatural bait.

Bonnie attracted vampires well enough without any outside help, but she'd unwillingly added in werewolves and hybrid. But atleast she could feel when they were around, so she could avoid them. At first, that feeling, the tingle in her ears drove her crazy, especially when there was more than one in her vicinity. When Klaus invites over some of his friends, soldiers, whatever they were, the only thing Bonnie can anticipate is their departure.

They were usually nice people, it was just that their presence set her on edge, and she could tell that hers did the opposite. While she was trying to hide out in her room, they were always friendly to her. Not overly friendly, but she knew she didn't usually draw in people like that.

Considering she lived with the Klaus, it was really an unfortunate situation. She constantly felt him, and he was constantly around her. Invading her personal space, looking really suspicious (actually that was pretty normal) but besides that, she hadn't noticed anything else different. She didn't feel that much stronger, but she knew it worked, and if this was the only side effect she could deal.

* * *

><p>She's sitting in the kitchen when she feels him walk into the room. He doesn't say anything. " Go away."<p>

"No."

"Why are you being so creepy?" He walks into her view. Has a seat across from her.

"I think you did your little spell wrong." Bonnie scoffed and bit into her toast. _"I don't do spells wrong."_

"Well is this permanent?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I feel strange."

"You are strange."

"It's been like this since your spell."

"You haven't even told me what the problem is."

" I did. There's something different about you. You smell different." He leans across and sniffs her neck. She pushes him off. "Don't smell me."

"You reek. What is that?" She frowns and sniffs herself.

"I don't stink. Stop smelling me."

"I can't help it."

"What do I smell like?"

"_Off._"

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Yes it does."

"I need to know what it is that's bothering you so I can fix it." He shrugs.

"I don't know why I'm asking you, you're never any help."

A day later he comes into her bedroom and throws some books down on her bed. "Here's your help."

* * *

><p>"You're a parasite."<p>

"No... well yes, kinda. I don't take enough energy to harm you. Just the excess. And I can give it back to you if I want."

"So what's the deal with our little problem?" She picks up the volume with the red spine. Flips until she finds the page. "The witches that wrote this spell had a hard time getting power directly from the moon, because you know, it's huge, but they found if you pull it from something that already harnessed its power, that would be werewolves, it's easier. But then there's the thing about finding werewolves, since it's not that many activated, and we have to touch them to know if that's what they are, if they come to us it cuts out a lot of guess work."

"The smell?" She smiles and hands him the book. "It's just pheromones. And even though it won't go away completely, it'll become more bearable after I feed." The ear tingling would too. Thank heavens.

"Feed, like blood?" Bonnie gags a little. "Gross. Like energy. We just need to be in physical contact when I channel you."

"We?"

"You're part werewolf and you're here aren't you?"

"What if I don't want to." She rolls her eyes. "I can find somebody else."

* * *

><p>Klaus offers to throw a little get together. Little meaning more than one, which is too much for her. Bonnie's not a good host. She doesn't really know these people that well. This is more Caroline's thing. "I want to see how you pull this off."<p>

"Don't worry, I can do this."

"Don't you think that someone you tend to avoid at all measures would find it strange that all of a sudden you want to give them a feel."

"I'll ask them."

"You're going to ask people you never speak with to take their energy? I see that going over well."

"It's not like I can just steal it."

"Why not?" There was the whole channeling Luka thing. And then his father took her magic, which was a traumatic experience for her. "I have my reasons. I'll just do it my way."

Her way doesn't work.

She realizes that this is awkward; you can't really just ask someone this. It's kind of personal. _I would like to suck energy from you, is that alright?_ And it's driving her crazy because there are three hybrids including Klaus, one werewolf, and one human, that she's pretty sure is compelled.

Bonnie spends half of the night sitting next to her, trying to make sure that this poor girl doesn't get drained, at least in her presence. The other half is spent thinking that if she could get close enough, maybe she could get a contact high. But that was too weird. It was all in vain.

Introduction handshakes don't last long enough to exchange anything. Neither do the awkward _'oh you come over all the time, but I don't really know you'_hugs. So Bonnie tries to make all kinds of small contact which does nothing for her, and does everything for Klaus. If he's not cackling in the corner, she can feel his amusement coming off him in waves. And he keeps staring at her. She leans over into his ear and pinches him, and that sets him off on another round of chuckles.

"Keep looking at me, and I'll pop your eyes out."

"Well, we're a tad_ touchy_tonight." Bonnie rolls her eyes. "Stop looking at me then."

"Love, as much as I'm enjoying this, all good things must come to an end. You're embarrassing yourself." He polishes off his drink. "I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"I'll let you channel me."

"You couldn't decide this earlier!"

"I needed entertainment."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's washed her face and changed into her pajamas when Klaus is sitting on her bed. In the dark. "How creepy can you get?"<p>

"Not as creepy as you. My friends have come to the consensus that you are one strange witch."

"Pot calling the kettle black. You are the company you keep, and considering you guys are bff's I'm not that upset." She walks over to the bed and stands in front of him.

"How do you want to be compensated?" His face cracks into a smile.

"Why do you think I need something in return?"

"I don't want you holding this over my head. So what is it that you want?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Kill a human."

"Not happening. Next."

"An intimate massage."

"I'll intimately massage your eyeballs with my thumbs." Klaus chuckles. "Make me an offer."

"Blood."

"I've can get blood from anybody."

"Not from me...you've tasted me before, and you didn't have any complaints."

"You set me on fire afterwards."

"That was for tossing me around..._no hard feelings._" That's his phrase

I almost killed you._ No hard feelings. _

I tore out your neck. _No hard feelings._

I ruined your entire life. _No hard feelings. _

The next thing Bonnie knows she's getting pulled into his lap. He links his hand with hers, and concentrates. That's all it takes. Her body thrumming with energy, she can practically feel synapses firing. Shoots out from his palm to hers, shimmies up her arm down her spinal cord. To the the tips of all ten toes, in every follicle of hair on her head.

"Ready?."

"Yeah."

"Relax." He says that like it's so easy. If he's feeling the way she's feeling, his face doesn't betray it. And she's still reeling from the exchange when he presses his lips to her neck. Kisses it. Bonnie's calmer than the previous time, but she's still nervous, which is a good sign. There's no need to become accustomed to getting bitten.

Bonnie still isn't that keen on this, but she could stop him if she wants, especially easy with all this power, and that's the only thing she had to barter. Because she doesn't believe in him doing something for nothing. She trusts him enough with her life, only because she can do for him. And she likes the equality in that.

She takes a deep breath stares at him. "Okay, okay. I'm ready." Klaus wraps his arm around her back. Rubs the warm palm up and down. Opens his mouth and sucks on the flesh. Bonnie sucks at the air. _"Do it." _Just like the last time, it feels like a pinch. Then the slight pain is masked by all the other sensations.

And when it's over this time, she's calm enough to let embarrassment really sink in. She's sitting on his lap. Holding his hand. Neck stinging. She watches him lick the blood from his lips. "Do.. do I still smell?"

"No more than you always do."

She punches weakly at his arm. "Thanks." She pecks his lips awkwardly and climbs over to the right side of the bed. Slides underneath the covers. When Bonnie turns away from him, she can feel Klaus' eyes on her.

"Stop staring. Either lie down, or get out." Eventually she hears him taking off his clothes, and feels him slither in.

* * *

><p>It'll only takes her that one time to figure out that, harnessing a thousand year old hybrid's power before bed is a dumb idea. If she's not kicking off the covers (because Klaus' body temperature is so high it's unreal), she trying to keep from moving her restless hands. "You can't sleep." Bonnie sighs and opens her eyes. Turns to face him.<p>

"Are hybrids always this hot?"

"I'd like to think it's genetics." Bonnie ignores the comment. "Are they?"

"I feel normal, so I don't know how hot I am."

* * *

><p>She adjusts her eyes to the dark and realizes he's grinning at her. "You smile too much."<p>

"I have a lot to be happy for."

"Not having a conscience would probably make me happy too."

"Bonnie, always so moral, except when you're not."

"Don't judge me...I'm not going around hurting people."

He chuckles condescendingly. "So? You're morally ambiguous at best. Have you ever painted? Once you add black to white, it's always grey. No matter how much white you add back in, it'll never be the same."

"Oh God, shut up…you love giving these second rate villain speeches."

"Second rate? That's laughable, but one day you'll wish you listened to me…you'll know I'm right."

* * *

><p>"You're so much different than Elijah."<p>

"How so?"

"With his noble this and noble that."

"Yes, my brother has a strong moral compass."

"Like when he's betraying me."

"Bitter?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>"You miss him?"<p>

"Who?"

"Elijah."

"I miss all of my family."

"So why'd you kill them?"

"It's a complicated matter."

"If I could have all my family with me, I would. Aren't you lonely?" He looks a little sad, if only for a second. Bonnie almost sympathizes with him.

"A bit."

"So why don't you take the daggers out?"

"The timing's all wrong. I'll do it eventually."

"How long's eventually?"

"I don't know. A few years. A decade. Could be another century or two." Klaus' logic was Klaus logic and Bonnie didn't' really feel like deciphering it. "Why won't you wake up the ones you killed a long time ago, they'll be too confused to be mad."

"I'd have better luck, waking up Elijah."

"Please don't." She definitely hates Elijah more than she hates Klaus. Klaus is a murdering lunatic, but he doesn't hide it underneath faux moral codes.

"You really dislike him."

"I do…is he your favorite?"

"I don't pick favorites."

"You killed him last though."

"I couldn't find him."

"So who's your favorite?"

"Who's your favorite, Elena or Caroline?"

"I can't choose."

"Well I can't choose a favorite sibling."

"Then who's your least favorite?" He chuckles.

"Kol."

* * *

><p>Look at us, being nice to each other."<p>

"I can be nice."

"It's rare. You'd rather see me in pain."

"Duh."

"You can't say one nice thing about me, when I have nothing but the utmost respect for you."

"Are you fishing for compliments?"

"No. I'm just trying to show you how disproportionate this relationship is." Bonnie lies there for a while before she says, "you're not hideous." She feels a blush rising and then his smile widens. "But you resemble the Grinch when you smile like that, and it makes you look like a serial killer so you should stop."

"_I am a serial killer_, did you forget?"

"I could never."

* * *

><p>Mystic Falls is boring. It always has been, and it always will be. But it's even more boring when you've been anywhere else. So it's no surprise that she spends most of her time at the Grill. Bonnie's there when Matt's opening up.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bonnie was lonely. Her reunion with her father was nice, but pretty one sided. She hadn't gotten the details on what Caroline told her Dad, but he wasn't as excited as she was. Nobody could be more excited than her. There were hugs; tears on her part. He'd commented on how she looked older, and she notice how much older he looked. It had been a long time.

Which is probably why she spent so much time smothering him. Suggesting going to the movies, or tagging along to go shopping with him. Sitting on the couch watching football when she wasn't a fan. He had a week and a half in town before flying back out, and she monopolized almost all of his time.

She wasn't upset when she saw that look of relief when she dropped him off at the airport. Bonnie was used to having constant contact with Klaus, and she'd never realized how much she hated to be alone. She'd been pretty alone before that, but having constant companionship could be just as pleasant as it was annoying.

"I have nothing to do. And everybody's doing...stuff." He chuckles and lets her in the door.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I haven't been to bed yet."

"Why is that?"

"The witching hour? All the good stuff happens at night."

"Not here." Bonnie laughs.

"I know…it's just I don't know what to do with myself...I've been thinking about getting a job. " Where she didn't know. It's not like she needed the money, but she was feeling a little like a kept woman. Bonnie never felt bad about it before, because she was still doing spells for him. She never wanted to feel indebted to Klaus in any shape or form, so as soon as she could do for herself, she would. He was still sending her money. She didn't really like that.

"What do you like doing?"

_Breaking bones. Setting things on fire. Handing out aneurysms. _"I'm a pretty good cook."  
>She'd learned at a young age to take care of herself. It was more of a necessity than a hobby. And while she was with Klaus, she cooked for the both of them. She had a lot of time on her hands, and was up early enough to catch all the cooking segments on the talk shows. Bonnie experimented. He'd set the table and they'd have a late dinner, and talk about nothing of importance. That's where she learned where she learned everything she never wanted to learn about cutlery. As odd as that was, it was actually pretty normal. She hadn't really sat down for meals with anyone since her Grams.<p>

"You want a job in the kitchen? It's not much and you'll probably quit after a week, but if you want it you got it."

"Really? I have no experience."

"It's not like I'm expecting a top chef. It's just burgers and sandwiches."

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"So you're working at the Grill?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Well...that's great Bon." She brings the rim of her glass to her pink glossed lips.

"Don't sound so excited."

"It's just that you can do anything, and that's what you want to do."

"It's an experience. I might really like it. It's no big deal."

"If you're happy, I'm happy." Caroline had a propensity for saying what's on her mind, yet she hadn't said what she really wanted to.

"What Care? What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>"…I was weather girl first, but then we got this fancy meteorologist, and then I got the reporting job, which I wanted to do from the beginning, but you know you have to work your way up. I started filing papers and…" She's interrupted by the two guys sitting at the next table.<p>

"Haven't I seen you on tv?" _It's not like you were listening or anything._

"Probably."

"Can we buy you ladies a drink?" Caroline and Bonnie share a smile. "Sure." Free drinks are free drinks. "This is Bonnie, I'm Caroline."

"I'm Terrence." She reaches out to shake his hand. "And I'm Chris." Whens she goes to shake his hand he kisses it. Creepy guy move.

Then he slides into the booth and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "So you guys are from here originally?" This is also one of the worst conversations starters because people rarely come to Mystic Falls, and even more creepy than the hand kiss.

"Yeah. Born and raised. But Bonnie's just came back from an extended vacation."  
>Bonnie sips on her drink. "How long is an extended vacation?"<p>

"Six years."

"Wow."

"Where'd you go?"

"Everywhere." So she starts talking about her travels. They're actually pretty boring when you leave out supernatural stuff, which is why she prefers to deal with the supernatural. But if Terrence wasn't human, she's positive that he would be her type. Chris is more of the type she'd get Klaus to compel away from her.

When Terrence goes to get them another round, Chris moves his hand to her thigh. She gently picks it up and moves it. He puts it back and she places it back on his own leg.

"You're creepy." He laughs.

"Bonnie."

"No seriously. He is." This time when he moves it, she grabs his wrists and caresses it. Then she starts to warm it up. When he pulls back and yelps she starts laughing. _No hard feelings._

"What the fuck!"

Bonnie mutes him. There's this spell she'd found in Greta's grimiore that was similar to this one, but she tweaked it for her own liking, because there was the whole not speaking but being able to move thing that didn't really work for her. So she rewrote so that it put the person affected by the spell in a little bubble. No noise gets out. You have very little room to move around. It's perfect or times like these. Greta had the best spells. Seriously, the best, she wishes she would've met her.

Caroline looks down at his wrists and whispers, a little too loud, "Bonnie, what'd you do?"

"He wouldn't keep his hands to himself."

"So you burned him!"

"Yeah."

"Bonnie. He's human."

"He also had his hands all over my lap."

"You can' t burn him."

"It's not that bad."

"Bonnie." She sighs.

"Compel him." Caroline's eyes almost pop out of her head. "You want me to compel him? When did that become okay?"

"Don't act like you haven't done it."

"Yeah, but you're gonna leave him wondering why there's a handprint seared into his skin." Bonnie almost shrugs, but Caroline's clearly bothered by this. "Fine. I'll heal him, but it'll be easier if you compel him. Memory spells are hit and miss."

"Bonnie."

"Please Care, I won't ask to do it ever again." Caroline does the compulsion as she heals his arm. By the time Terrence is back at the table it's like nothing has ever happened. And when Chris' hand slides to her thigh she just spills a drink in his lap.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for making you do that….I really, really am." She wraps her arms around the blonde. "I swear I won't do it again." When Caroline leans into the hug she feels forgiven.<p>

"You're kinda scary when you're like that. When you act like you don't care."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Bonnie knocks on Elena's door and when Damon answers it with Matty's chubby little arms wrapped around his leg, she frowns. She bends down to pick up the toddler. "Hey cutie. Where's Elena?"<p>

"No hey Damon? No how are you Damon? You're time with Klaus has made even more rude. I didn't know it was possible."

"Hello, Damon. Where's Elena?"

"Out. I'm babysitting."

"She lets you do that?"

"Junior loves Uncle Damy. And at least I'm not evil."

"So you say." She walks into the living room and has a seat.

"You're guilty until proven innocent with me."

"And you're an idiot, because you can't prove otherwise."

"Bonnie, let's not..." He doesn't get a chance to finish because Bonnie does the muzzle spell again. That's something she wishes she would've learned when she was sixteen. How many useless conversations could she have eliminated? She looks over at Damon mouthing obscenities and trying to wave his arms.

"Look at how goofy Uncle Damy looks." She laughs and bounces the baby on her leg.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Elena walk in twenty minutes later. "What's wrong with him?"<p>

"I got tired of him talking." Stefan just laughs and plops down next to her. Elena giggles for a second, but then she goes into mother mode and asks her to stop.

"Way to prove that you're not evil."

"Just because I want you to shut up, doesn't make me evil."

"Well it sure doesn't help your case."

"What case?" She looks back at Elena. "Are you sure it's necessary to let him have his voice, because I can't deal with him."

"Bonnie, don't worry about him. Come upstairs. I want to talk to you about something."  
>She follows the brunette into the bedroom. Plops down on the huge bed. "You set a guy on fire?" She refrains from rolling her eyes. <em>Do they tell each other everything?<em>

"Elena. I just warmed him up. It wasn't like a third degree burn or anything. I've had baths hotter than that. Rug burns that hurt more." Damon yells up the stairs. _"Rug burns, huh?"_

She doesn't raise her voice_. "Keep listening and I'll cut your ears off and feed them to you."_

He laughs._ "Evilllll."_

"Bonnie, would you really do that?" _Probably. _

"They'd grow back."

"Bonnie!"

"I'm half kidding. He knows I'm kidding."

"I'm worried about you."

"No need to be. I overreacted last night… I know it was wrong, but what I don't know is what you guys are expecting from me?"

"Nothing. We're not expecting anything."

"I've been essentially on my own for more than half a decade, and you guys are expecting me to be the same way I was when I was seventeen. I think that's a little unfair."

"We don't expect you to be the same, but we don't know you."

"Well get to know me. I'm trying."

She sighs. "I know, it's just weird."

"Yeah, I don't like how we are right now either." Elena sits down and wraps and arm around her, and Bonnie leans into the embrace. "We' don't mean to make you feel like that…we just need to spend more time together." Bonnie hugs her tighter. " The police station is having a bake sale, me and Care planned on making some stuff, we can make a night of it."

"That sounds fun."

* * *

><p>"Remember when we threw that bake sale for cheerleading…we had promised to make everything from scratch." Caroline thought that they could make pot brownies (but only enough for them, because Bonnie and Elena had vetoed the whole sneaking it into the school's batch idea). They'd gotten the weed from Tyler, and made them at Matt's. It sounded it like a good idea.<p>

It wasn't.

"We ended up eating everything we made. Then we passed out until the next morning."

"Then we woke up and freaked out."

"So what'd you guys do?"

"We bought like a million Oreo's and put them in little baggies."

"Our coach was so mad."

* * *

><p>"…so what's gonna happen when you guys have to leave?"<p>

"Leave where?"

"You guys are vampires sans Elena. Eventually you'll have to go."

"I'm on tv, I'm supposed to look young, so I've added some years, but after that I don't know."

"And you guys?"

"We…it's a sore subject."

"Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Heyyyyyyyyy Bonnie." Bonnie rolls her eyes. Rolls her dough in sugar.<p>

"Hello Damon."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm family. I'm always welcome."

Stefan looks up from his place at the table. "No you're not."

"Can he go away?"

"Didn't know you hated me so much, Bon Bon."

"I don't hate you. You're annoying." Damon smirks. Pulls a wooden spoon out of an idle bowl. "Can I lick the spoon?"And before he can bring it his mouth she snatches it.

"Can I stake you?"

"Do you think you could?"

"I know I could, without even breaking a sweat."

"I could stake you too, without breaking a sweat." He winks at her and she frowns. Caroline stands behind him and imitates gagging. Some things never change.

"You're so annoying."

"And you're evil."

"Let's play a new tune."

"How many people have you killed Bonnie?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"A body count doesn't prove if I'm evil or not."

"It could, and I meant people as in humans."

Bonnie gets serious. "Less than you...I didn't keep score." Caroline stops stirring. Elena stops pouring mix into the pans. Bonnie shrugs. "I'm sorry about it. I'm still dealing with it. And it's not up for discussion."

* * *

><p>"How's Klaus?" Elena asks, and she can tell that she's trying to make an effort. Bonnie stops separating the egg and drops the whole thing in. <em>Shit.<em> She avoids bringing him up. They didn't really get that she could like him, and dislike what he does at the same time. That their relationship wasn't black and white. So she didn't want to bring it up.

"He's good I guess."

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Not really. A few texts here and there."

"Oh."

"He's kind of dramatic…you need to be in the right state of mind to talk to Klaus."

"And you're not?"

"I don't really know how I'm feeling. I'd rather not talk to him right now."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, Bonnie this is so good."<p>

"Thanks. I've been perfecting this recipe for years."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made it for parties. Birthdays usually." Caroline gets emotional when she asks about the witch's birthday. More emotional than Bonnie. She's never been a fan of her birthday considering so many bad things happened around them. Her mom leaving; her Grams dying.

"They weren't that horrible. Care."

"So what'd you do?"

"Klaus always took me to dinner. On my twenty-first we went to Vegas. Hung out with some old vampires. Drank."

"You hung out with vampires on your birthday, you still hate vampires right?" _The sky's still blue, right?_ Bonnie tells them about what happened in Paris. She leaves out the Klaus biting her part.

"Well one of his "friends," because we know that Klaus doesn't really have friends, tried to feed off me, and then there was fire… and Klaus…it was fun." Elena looks at her skeptically. Caroline's face is blank. Bonnie never realized how much she'd have to censor. There was a lot to censor.

"Well hopefully, this year we'll be able to do something and there'll be no fires."

"Yeah. A fire free birthday would be nice."

Caroline all but screams, "We can get stripperssssssssss!" Bonnie's eyes light up.

"Yessssss!"

"Nooooo. "

"Elena seriously?"

"You're an old woman."

"I don't like the idea of naked men shaking their…penises in my face."

"That's the best part." Bonnie and Caroline glance at each other and start laughing.

"God, Elena, must we say penises?"

* * *

><p>After they're done bagging and wrapping all treats, Bonnie grabs her bag. "This was nice. I'm glad you invited me." Despite all the strange pauses and having so many things that they couldn't, didn't want to talk about, it was the first time they'd all been together and it was almost like old times. Almost. Bonnie hugs Caroline first and then goes to hug Elena. "You're always welcome."<p>

"Like me." Flicks Damon on his forehead. When she goes to hug Stefan he says, "I told you guys just needed a little time."

He was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is not a long chapter at all, and considering it took forever to write I don't know why.**

**I'm pretty sure I hate show Klaus. So much, I had to take a break and reevaluate why I liked him in the first place.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

Witch dreams are always vague and random, so when Bonnie first gets them she takes them with a grain of salt. They never mean what they're supposed to mean, and interpreting them usually takes longer than the event.

The first few give her nothing but a location, and that's not even clear. It's a crowded area. There's a faintly smoky sweet aroma. She should know what it is, but she can't place it. There's a lot of people. It could be a concert. A parade. It's not enough to work with.

A week later she can match a face. Sienna toned skin. Jet black hair. She looks like a Bennett; she looks like family. That's what hits her the hardest. That this isn't some random woman who's got it out for her. This is blood.

The dreams take a violent turn, more like something out of a horror movie, than anything else. She's walking through the crowd, feels a light tap on her shoulder but she turns around she's the only one standing. There are decapitated bodies leading a trail to her. Bodies with chunks of skin cut out. Bonnie hears a crack as a neck is twisted and ripped off; feels the warm blood spraying her in the face. It's graphic and disturbing and after she wakes it up it stays with her.

She becomes obsessed with interpreting these dreams. She writes it down, says it out loud. Runs over the details again and again, but none of it makes sense. When she tells Klaus he decides that they should just move. It's ridiculous because Bonnie knows that it won't make a difference. She knows you can't run from destiny or something to that effect. If it's meant to be, it'll be.

* * *

><p>She and Klaus have been getting along lately. They're not best friends, or anything, but they've moved passed cordial to almost friendly. They have about as much in common as to be expected. They have opposing views on pretty much everything. Music. Food. The value of human lives. But the one thing Klaus and Bonnie can agree on is the importance family. Bonnie doesn't have much family, less every day, but most of the close ones are composed of her friends. And Klaus' are all dead, but he still gets her need to be close to them.<p>

Klaus threads his arm through hers guiding her through the pavilion. Bonnie can't even pretend that it's not a pleasant feeling. If he wasn't a psycho, she might consider this pleasant.

"I don't understand why markets have to be outside."

"That's where they've always been."

"Yeah, well that makes sense before air conditioning, but post AC, not so much. It's hot." It's been strangely warm for it to be springtime. _That's the global warming for you¸ Love._

"Is that why you're wearing next to nothing?" She looks down at her shorts. At her tank.

"You sound like my Dad, but I'm sure that's due to you being ancient." Bonnie stops to buy a bundle of incenses and when she brings them up to her nose, it reminds her of something. She's smelled it before, but she knows she's never used these before. Maybe her Grams did. She shakes it off.

"How old is your father?"

"Forty-two…actually he'll be forty-three in a month or so."

"What do you plan on getting him?"

"Nothing really."

"Well you have to." _Okay, fine._

"How am I going to send it to him?"

"Through the post."

"You think that's safe?" He shrugs his shoulders. "I could take it the next time I go to Mystic Falls." She glances up at him. "Wh…when is that?"

"In about a month." They'd spoken about it before, because eventually he'd need to go back for blood, and as much as she'd wanted him not too, for Elena's sake, she hadn't planned on changing his mind. _Promise me that you won't hurt any of them while you're there. _After some negotiation and a promise of a couple of extra one sided feedings_, because blood from the tap is the best_, he agreed.

"Um…yeah, that'd be good. You're not gonna hurt him right?"

Klaus sighs. "Didn't I say I wouldn't?" All she can do is trust his word, and thus far he's kept it. "He's all I have."

"I know. I won't hurt your father." He smiles at her, that wide creepy smile and pulls her along. It doesn't really calm her.

They're strolling along when Bonnie gets that weird feeling again. When they pass a table full of jewelry, he reaches down to and picks up a watch. "So what do you usually get him?"

"It's a little old timey, dontcha think?"

"You said he's—" She starts and stops just as soon.

"What?"

"I'm having déjà vu." She closes her eyes and thinks. There's flashes. Blood. Heads. Curly black hair. Her heart starts to race. It feels like it's swollen in her chest— heavy.

"Let's go."

"What's wrong?"

"Letsssss go." But before she can pull him toward the car, she feels a light tap on her shoulder and acts on instinct. Bonnie turns around a lets off a round of aneurysms and the next thing she feels is Klaus yanking her back. That snaps her out of the haze she's in.

This is not a witch. This is an elderly man who's fallen to the ground while people are crowding around him.

Bonnie can't pinpoint when she starts crying, but she realizes that she is when she can barely speak between sobs. "I can't….I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to…I didn't…" Klaus grabs her wrist and yanks her to toward the exit. "You need to breathe, or you're going to pass out. And stop crying, people are going to notice." Inhaling huge gulps of air probably doesn't help.

"I don't…."

"It's okay."

"It's not okay! I can't talk to you about this!" She needs someone to give her a hug and tell her it'll be alright. Someone who'll let her cry on their shoulder. Someone who doesn't enjoy killing. She needs her Grams.

* * *

><p>The car ride home is silent. "Bonnie, it was an accident." She swabs her tears with the bottom of her shirt. "I've killed somebody…I just killed somebody…<p>

"Calm down…you don't even know if he's dead."

"They were back to back, he's dead."

"Well it wasn't on purpose." She jumps out of the car and slams into the front door. Wiggles the knob, hoping it would be unlocked; knowing that it never is. She ends up blowing the hinges from the frame.

"It's not a big deal."

"I killed somebody who was innocent because I got scared…that's not a good enough reason to die. He had a family, his own life and I took that from him…I can't give it back." His face is blank as usual. She doesn't know how he can be so clueless. "I'm not a killer. I don't enjoy killing. It's not okay to kill innocent people."

"He had one foot in the grave, already."

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>Bonnie checks the news for days to see if they say anything about the older man, but she finds nothing. Maybe she didn't kill him. It still doesn't ease her mind. Neither doses being around Klaus. He couldn't understand why she was upset, and she couldn't comprehend how he couldn't be.<p>

Mainly she's upset with herself. She doesn't know what she's supposed to do. If she reacts on instinct she hurts people, but if waits, she could get hurt. There's no happy medium when you're faced with something dangerous.

Then she's mad at the dreams. What was the purpose in them, if not to confuse her more than she already was? Yes, she knew who was after her, but was she even there? She didn't even see anyone that resembled the hybrid. Whoever was sending her these dreams could go to hell. Nothing good had ever come from them and probably never would.

Klaus props himself up against her door. "Stop sulking. I brought you a gift."

"What kind of a gift?"

"Come in here and see?"

Curiosity gets the better of her, and when walks into the living room there's a man sitting at the table drinking a beer. She smiles awkwardly. He's not a werewolf, or a hybrid. Klaus rarely brings home humans, so maybe he's a vampire. "Hello." He nods at her greeting.

"What'd you bring me?"

He motions his head towards his buddy. "I don't see anything."

"Him."

"Him?"

"You have a problem. I have a solution."

'What is my problem? And how is he a solution."

"You don't want to kill innocents. He's not an innocent."

Bonnie's mouth drops open. Klaus has had some stupid ideas, gross ideas, but this is probably the most disgusting. "What the hell Klaus?"

"Your great American legal system has decided to take him out back and put him out of misery." _What?_ Her confusion must show on her face because he clears it up. "He's on death row, actually, he's..." He takes a look at his watch. "Two hours past his expiration date.

"So you broke him out of jail…people are going to be looking for him."

"I compelled him out of jail. I crossed my t's and dotted my i's, Sweetheart." She crosses her arms and when he continues to stare at her, Bonnie falls back into the nearest chair. "I'm sorry— I don't know what you want me to do."

"Kill him."

"No."

"Gregory here's killed fourteen—" He interjects from across the table. "Fifteen actually," Bonnie's eyes bulge.

"Why would you bring him here?"

"He's not innocent. That was your complaint the last time."

"The only time… I'm not an executioner; I don't want to kill people. Neither do I believe anything that comes out of your mouth, so where did you really get..." She directs her attention towards the middle aged man with his lips pressed to the mouth of the bottle.

"Where did he find you?" Bonnie doesn't let him answer before she asks this next question. "Is he compelled?"

"No."

"Then why would he come with you."

"He was literally on his deathbed, wouldn't you want to break out?"

"Then why bring him here for me to kill him?"

"He's prepared to die, and I promised him his family would be well taken care of."

"Who's ever prepared to die?"

"You were."

"That was for a good reason."

"Maybe he has a good reason." Bonnie looks over at him.

"I feel like I've reached the end of my story."

"I don't want your murder to be a part of mine."

* * *

><p>The first night he stays Bonnie locks herself in her room. He's creepy and this is weird. Stuff like this happens in movies, but <em>life is stranger than fiction.<em> The next day when he's still there, she finally decides to talk to him. "So…you're a murderer."

"Yep. And you're a witch." Her eyebrows raise ridiculously high.

"Klaus told you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't believe him…you seem like a pretty nice girl to me."

"_Okay_— what's your full name?" She's planning on doing a full search on him when she gets the chance. She'll regret that later.

"Gregory Nash. The Patchwork Killer?" He says it like she should know who he is.

"You've got a nickname? Must be notorious."

* * *

><p>"You brought another sociopath home as if one isn't enough—" He looks as if she's slapped him in the face. Offended even.<p>

"I feel like I have a healthy social life."

"What?"

"Sociopath's are antisocial. I am not."

"This is not a joke."

"I'm not joking."

"Get him out of here."

"No."

She feels bad about it, but after seeing what he's done a small part of her wants him dead. She's not condoning this kill, but she's not doing it.

"Take him back."

"He's not a puppy."

"Yeah he's a serial killer."

"You needn't worry, you aren't his type." She mock sighs.

"Well that's a relief…whew." Wipes imaginary sweat off her brow. "Take him back."

"If he leaves this house, I'm setting him free."

"He'll kill again." Klaus shrugs. "It'll be on your conscience."

* * *

><p>She walks in on Gregory and Klaus sharing stories. Bonnie stands in the kitchen and eavesdrops, and by the time he's finished, he's painted a picture that only Klaus could appreciate. Injecting victims with horse tranquilizers. Slicing slithers of skin. Letting them bleed out. Sewing the pieces back post mortem. Eventually she inserts herself into the conversation.<p>

"Why would you do that?"

"I needed a _thing_." Klaus as usual has a shit eating grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Two days later after she's listened to them exchange way too war stories, she finds a spell that'll stop his heart. It similar to the spell she'd used when fighting Klaus, except there's no waking up from this. Bonnie knows she's being manipulated, but she's too conflicted to pretend that killing him hadn't crossed her mind. How upset she'd been about vampires destroying Mystic Falls! The rage she directed towards Damon. This was the same thing, except he was human. He was a killer. He'd hurt more people if he was left to his own devices. And she knew that if Klaus said he'd let him go, he'd really let him go.<p>

And while she was faced with the supernatural on a daily basis, she'd forgotten that humans could be monsters too. They could kill, and torture. They could enjoy it. What kind of person did that make her if could prevent it and didn't?

She was going to do it. It would be a one-time thing. She'd make it as painless as possible, then it'd be done.

* * *

><p>Bonnie does it while he's napping on the couch. It's midday, so Klaus is in bed, it's just the two of them. At first, she closes her eyes, but then she reminds herself that she's saving lives<em>. Own up to it<em>.

* * *

><p>"It seems our friend has passed in his sleep."<p>

"What a shame."

"How'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?"

He grins, wags a finger. "Aha..a magician never reveals her secrets." All she can do is roll her eyes.

She hopes he enjoyed that, because it's not happening again.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple days Bonnie mourns Greg's death, but doesn't mourn his life. He was a horrible person. But when she's not crying, she's setting Klaus on fire every time he steps into her room. <em>It's therapeutic.<em> She could throw up a barrier, but she wants to see how many times he'll do it_._ Thus far it's been eleven.

"Go to hell."

"Let me in."

"Go away."

"You need to eat."

"I'll eat when you go fuck yourself."

"I don't think that's possible."

"_I could make it possible_."

"We're being a little dramatic aren't we?"

"Do you realize that for normal people killing isn't an aphrodisiac? I'm feeling bad about it. So leave me alone."

"Get over it."

That makes twelve times she sets him on fire, this last time is just because.

* * *

><p>The month after Gregory's death, she'd moved from not speaking to Klaus to ignoring him at all costs (something he hates). Bonnie spends a majority of her time practicing spells and spending time outside of the house.<p>

While ignoring Klaus has pretty positive results, it also means she hasn't been feeding. Despite getting stronger, she's still not that powerful. She hasn't been practicing but a few years, so she knows that this is probably normal, but she'd gotten a taste of what could be and had it snatched away from her. Without that extra boost she's nowhere close to feeling the way she did when there were a hundred dead witches' power running through her veins. Everything now feels inadequate.

But those who cannot do, plan, and that's what she does.

Bonnie knows she needs him, but sometimes plotting Klaus' death helps her get through the day. She doesn't want to examine how creepy that is. So when she's exploring the woods behind her house, _in daylight because she's not that naïve_, and she finds wolfsbane, all kinds of things come into her mind.

* * *

><p>It's the third day of leaving piles of the plant in front of his bedroom door.<p>

It's the third day of him coming to dinner skin puffy, smelling of burnt skin and more woodsy than usual. It's a smell she's beginning to love.

"How long are you planning to do this?"

"Until I'm not mad anymore."

"I could kill you before then."

"If you were going to do it, we wouldn't be talking about it." He glances at the glass of blood sitting on the table.

"What'd you put in this?"

"Wolfsbane. A small sprig of vervain. Spit."

"Oh a Bonnie cocktail, _how lovely_." She watches him as he drinks it. Smiles when chokes a little at the end. "Tell me why you're doing this?"

She'd killed Gregory because it was the right thing to do. That's what she had to keep telling herself. But as much as she was at a fault, and she couldn't deny her participation, Klaus orchestrated it, and she blamed him. "I'm gonna have to live with that on my conscience forever…I know it doesn't even register with you, but if I'm hurting, I feel like it's fair that you are too."

"An eye for an eye leaves everybody blind." So? She can adapt. That's all she's done since becoming a witch. Adapted.

"Everybody blind sets us on an even playing field."

"Let's get it over with shall we? What did we have in mind? Do your worst."

This experience has taught her new things about herself, but it's done nothing more than remind her of who she really is. No one has ever said that Bonnie Bennett doesn't hold grudges; she always has and probably always will. Once you make it to her shit list, you probably a lifelong member. But she didn't know how vindictive she can be.

Her need for revenge is probably her worst quality, it probably going to be the thing that gets her killed. That 'you hurt me and I'm taking you down with me' mentality is what caused her first death. She's sure it'll cause her final one. She'd come to the conclusion that if she was going to die a supernatural death, she was going out fighting.

"There's always ripping out your heart, but that won't cause long lasting effects. The time you come to, you'll be healed, and even if I slow down the process it won't really satisfy me… then I had this great idea to fill your room with wolfsbane , since it grows in such abundance here, and lock you in, but then I'd have to listen to you scream, and I haven't mastered any silencing spells… but that was only after I thought about making like a tea with the leaves and injecting them into my skin, and having you bite me, but that was just because I'd read so many articles on Greg. That's really not my style either…it's a little extreme don't you think?"

"_Only a little_."

"Plus I'm not sure how dangerous that would be for me. You could snap my neck before it's over, so I threw that whole plan out of the window."

"So glad. Any other ideas?"

"I'm a little put off on aneurysms at the moment so that's a no…and there's fire which is a personal fav—"

"_Yes I know_."

She smiles. "So I'm gonna go with fire."

"If you set me on fire, will I be able to walk out of my room without hearing my skin sizzle?"

"Yes."

"So we'll be back at square one?"

Square one is her hating him on general principle_. I'm cool with that._

"Yes."

* * *

><p>The house still smells like flambéed Klaus when they're sitting on the couch later. "You're pretty fond of torture."<p>

"That wasn't torture."

"Yes it was."

"Well, it wasn't _bad _torture."

"Do you hear yourself? There's no good torture." Bonnie shrugs and folds her legs onto the sofa.

"How does torture work its way into this "good" persona you keep clinging to?"

Her Grams raised her to be a good person. To be responsible, and kind. To treat others the way she wanted to be treated. But her Grams didn't live with Klaus. She hadn't been through the same things Bonnie had. All those things are ideal if you're living under the right circumstances. Everything is circumstantial.

"I make mistakes, but that doesn't make me a bad person."

"Precisely, that's what I've been trying to tell you."

"You want me to believe that we're the same And we aren't. You feel no remorse for anything you've done. That'll never be me."

"You're young, give it time. Death is trivial when it comes to everything else in life. It only takes seconds, why should you think about it for longer."

"Because people matter."

"You say that now, give it time." Bonnie turns toward him.

"You don't know me."

"I know we're more alike than you want to acknowledge. You've recently joined the club of big bad murderers, where I am the president. I've got your number." Bonne frowns.

"Don't think of this as a reason for us to start bonding. I only did it because of you. "

"Don't act so innocent, if you're looking somewhere to place the blame take a look in the mirror… you can tell yourself that you didn't enjoy it, and you might not have_, this time…_ but you've got this darkness in you, that with the right help could be something great. Stop fighting it."

Bonnie shakes her head. "That won't happen. I'm not like this usually…you bring out the worst in me."

He smiles. _"I know."_

* * *

><p>A day of working at the Grill is comprised of mundane activity after mundane activity, that result in her hair smelling like fry grease at the end of her shift. She'd only been a lifeguard before this, and clearly this is a lot different, but it's filled with just as much down time. While it keeps her hands busy for the few hours she's there, it doesn't really do much for keeping her mind occupied. And that's a different experience for her— not having anything on her mind. She was on the run for six years, and while she can't really say she was living in constant fear, it was always there in the back of her mind, that someone was after her. Now there's nothing.<p>

She works the lunch shift because she holds on to the hope that one day, Mystic Falls will have some kind of night life, and there's less teenagers there during before school lets out. She doesn't have the tolerance to really deal with teenagers anymore; it's not like she had when she was one.

But when she gets there in the morning, when there's just her and Matt she likes that the most. Matt, who has always been extremely judgmental, is the least judgmental when it comes to her.

He's got a business and a kid, and Bonnie thinks he's got a girlfriend on the side, which means he has no time to judge her.

He's not constantly questioning her actions.

He doesn't really care about Klaus.

Their relationship is ideal.

Bonnie's sitting on his desk drinking lukewarm coffee from the donut shop down the street while Matt's leaning back in his chair, phone up to his ear, smile on his face. When he hangs up the phone she laughs.

"Who was that?"

"A friend."

"Mmhmm. A friend. You and your friend have plans tonight?"

"We're going to Caroline's party. You're going right?" She nods. What else would she be doing?

"I can't even imagine how much she'd yell if I didn't."

* * *

><p>She rarely has bad ideas, but when Bonnie goes to visit her grandmother's grave before Caroline's dinner party, she can't call it anything but that. She'd been putting it off since she'd come back, but it was past due.<p>

The last time she'd seen her Grams she'd told her to stay out of vampire business. She'd stayed out of that mess, only by finding herself in some more.

But what really hit her hard was that Sheila said that she was proud of her, and that's what she thought about the most. There was a large chunk of time that passed between then and now, she'd done a few things that weren't going to get her any praise. The thought that could change the way her grandmother felt about her broke her heart.

While Bonnie cared about her friend's opinions of her, she could deal with them, her Grams opinion was always the most important. Even now.

She'd felt like the prodigal son coming home, except there was no possibility of a warm welcome. There was a graveyard, a tombstone, and grass. Shelia Bennett's body rested next to the other women who shared the same last name. Mothers and sisters and aunts and cousins. Family.

Bonnie felt this distance she when she was staring at her grave. She knew for a fact that her body was the only thing in there. But she still spoke to her. Left flowers on her grave.

The trip did drain her if nothing else. There weren't any tears, but it was still a depressing visit.

* * *

><p>When she walks into Caroline's apartment and is bombarded with people jumping from behind furniture and screaming, it's a wonder everyone survives it. Bonnie hates surprises. You can't plan for them. You don't know how to react to them. You aren't prepared. <em>She hates them. <em>But she knows that Caroline put a lot of work into this, and she's grateful that she has such good friends.

The entire gang's there sans Jeremy who's in Denver or Colorado or somewhere nobody wants to live, but compared to Mystic Falls, she could see that being better. Elena informed her that he only comes home for holidays, and Bonnie can't blame him. She hugs Alaric who doesn't look as old as she assumed he would. Next is Tyler, who she felt when she was still in the car, and that familiar tingle was an odd comfort. Then Matt and his "friend", who she'd seen a few times around town, but still can't place her face. Then there's Elena, Stefan, and she pats Damon on his shoulder, because it's Damon. He must sense she's not in the mood today, because he keeps his evil commentary to himself. She's grateful.

"Thanks guys. I really wasn't expecting this." She'd been home for months; she was actually kind of glad that they hadn't made some big deal of her return.

Caroline grabs her by the arm leads her to table. "Elena bought those creampuffs you like, here have one." She all but shoves the pastry into her mouth. Bonnie laughs. "Thanks Care."

During the beginning she's not really into it. Her Grams is on her mind, but eventually she starts having fun. It's like old times. Drinking and playing Pictionary and laughing. This is good for her; for them. It's kind of overwhelming how loved she feels and she hasn't felt that in a while. Everyone is smiling. There's no talk of anything supernatural. It feels like being around family. They are her family. It's amazing that people who aren't related to you become more than just your friends.

This puts her into the best mood she's been in since she's here. When she goes home that night she feels like they're back to normal. Well, as normal as they're every going to get.

* * *

><p>She's lying in bed, still feeling ridiculously pleased about her current situation with her friends, when she dials the familiar number.<p>

"Well hello." She can hear the smile on his face. Can see it like he's standing in front of her. It's probably as big as hers.

"Hello."

"I was beginning to think that you'd forgotten about me."

"As if you'd let me…where are you?"

"Philadelphia… have you —" There's annoyance when he answers the voice in the background. " Bonnie."

"If you have company, I can call you back —"

"No, no. It's just Rebekah." _Oh._ She can barely remember the blond Original. She knows Caroline hated her, but that's about it.

"Oh. When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"How's that working out?"

"She's still a little angry."

"Just a little?"

"She's gotten into the habit of stabbing me with her dagger whenever the moods strikes, which is often." Bonnie hasn't laughed this hard in forever. "It's not like you don't deserve it. I would've done more than that."

"Yes. I know. I'm sure the two of you would be great friends." _Maybe_. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"That's an empty response."

"Things are looking up."

"Looking up— "

"I'm happy."

"If you say so… tell me what's been happening with you." Klaus loves to hear himself talk, but when he wants to, he can be a good listener.

"…you hate surprises…" _I know._

"…if it wasn't a third degree burn, I don't see what the big issue is…" _Exactly._

It's still strange talking to him about her grandmother. She knows for a fact, that Sheila would not be a fan of him, but he's the only person who wanted to know about her. The only person that really got how much she valued her, and her opinion.

"I just can't help but think that she's disappointed in me."

"I'm sure she isn't."

"You don't know that."

"She's seen what you've been through. I'm sure she understands."

"You didn't know her."

"But I know you…you've got a good heart That's all that matters." It pacifies her enough to drop it, even though it doesn't mean that much considering who's said it.

She wants to know what he's been doing. What's he's done. Who he's doing (out of sheer curiosity). She can live vicariously through him; anything is more exciting than being here.

"My sinister plans are top secret unless you're planning on participating." She laughs.

"I'm gonna have to pass."

"You're loss. But when you're ready you know how to reach me."

"I know."

"You're happy though? Be honest with me. Was going back was worth it?"

"I am. It was."

* * *

><p>"Come in Caroline."<p>

She smiles and steps over the threshold. "It's dusty in here."

"My dad says he rented it out for a few years, but after that couple left he hadn't been back."

Walking into her grandmother's house after so long was… underwhelming. Bonnie was expecting to be hit with all these feelings, but really it just felt empty. It was familiar, but it didn't feel the way it did when she was younger, when the older Bennett was alive.

"So why are we here?"

"I'm moving in. I thought you could help me decorate."

"Really?"

"Yeah I need my own space, and it's in my name, and I know all the neighbors..." Caroline's grin makes her grin.

"No, no, that's great. So that means you're staying?"

"Staying?"

"In Mystic Falls."

"Yeah." Bonnie can't read the expression on the vampire's face. "You thought I wasn't?"

"I…I don't know, it's just…you don't really seem that thrilled to be back."

"I am, last night—"

"Was one night, it's been this weird vibe since you've been back…I've kinda been waiting for you to leave again."

"I want to be here." She wraps an arm around her friend. "And you know if I didn't, you'd be the first person I told." She nods. They stand in the empty room awkwardly.

"Well do you have a broom?"

* * *

><p>They're sitting on a pallet in den. Eating takeout. Drinking wine. The entire house is cleaner than she's ever seen it, and her Grams kept a clean house. "I can't believe your back."<p>

"Me neither. Like sometimes I forget where I am."

"It must be so different…being with us, instead of _him_." She gives her friends credit, they've been trying.

"It's weird that I'm always alone…like we were close. So it's like somebody cut the umbilical cord, and I'm just out here, and that's different. But you guys have been really good about that."

"Close, like you talked to him about stuff?"

"Yeah. Occasionally he gives me perspective. We don't have the same relationship that me, you, and Elena have, but yeah...I guess we're…friends." That's the first time she's ever acknowledged him as such. It's a peculiar feeling. Caroline arches a brow.

"Tell me more."

* * *

><p>"He folds his clothes up after he gets out of them."<p>

"Who does that?"

"I'm saying, it's so weird."

* * *

><p>"…so he drinks from you?"<p>

"Not all the time. I don't keep him full or anything, probably like a pint if I've just fed, or like a couple of sips when we…if we're…" Bonnie's face warms up. She can remember dozens of times where she and Caroline talked about boys. Years later and it still feels the same, which is odd because Klaus is far from a boy, and she doesn't feel the same way about him as she did as boys in high school

"_Ohhhh._"

"Yeah. _Ohhhh_."

"So you guys….._that's kind of kinky_." That sets them both into a round of giggles. Bonnie's pretty sure they're drunk now.

* * *

><p>"You and Elena have gotten really close."<p>

"We got closer after you left. It's like we realized that all the stuff we used to argue about was kinda stupid." They both laugh. "Not that we always get along, because she's so…Elena." Bonnie chuckles.

"I know…she acts the same, but it's like she's even more Elena than I thought was possible."

"It's Matty. He was unexpected, but she's so good with him. It's like she was meant to be a mom…"

"Yeah, it works for her."

"I can't wait until he gets older though, when he's like six or seven. Can you imagine a Matt 2.0 running around, terrorizing everybody?"

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. I'm glad he grew out of it."

"Aren't we all."

* * *

><p>"In a few of years that could be you."<p>

Bonnie chokes on her wine. "_Or not_."

"I just mean you could have a family."

"I have you guys."

"But that's not the same thing. You have this house, and you can get married, have kids… have a normal life." It hits her then that Caroline can't really have that. She can imitate having a normal life, like having a job, or having a boyfriend, but eventually she'll have to move, and start over.

"I'm sorry Caro. I forgot about that."

"It's fine. It's now that you're back, it makes it really obvious how much is gonna change." Caroline looks misty eyed, and Bonnie'll cry if she does. She could never hold her alcohol, and she's a weepy drunk. She leans over and hugs her. "We'll just make the time we have together count…okay?"

Everything has to count.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I don't know, Care."

_I don't know._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have a posting schedule, but so far I'd been sticking to Thursdays, but this chapter's been mostly finished for most of the week, and it still doesn't feel **_**right.**_** But I hope it's okay.**

**This story has a slow build, so I'm sorry if it seems like nothing's really happening. Also I kept a lot of details vague because I don't want to write myself into a corner. I know where I'm going I just don't know how to get there.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

Bonnie's strategic and a planner. Spontaneity is not her strong suit. Klaus is impulsive. He fails a lot because of it, but it's helped him survive this long, so it works for him.

Usually, he tends to alternate between disgustingly happy, or in a state of rage. She actually is more entertained by the latter because his cheery disposition is too cheery for her. She's happy more often than not, but she doesn't wear her emotions on her sleeve. It's easier that way. If you can't be read, no one knows what to expect. There's a comfort in that.

While Klaus makes his disappointment apparent, hers is buried deep under layers, and layers of niceties. Smiling when she doesn't feel like it. Lending an ear when she didn't want to be bothered. Keeping it in, because her friends were going through stuff too. Bonnie's been disappointed too many times to keep reacting to it. She's perfected having an air of aloofness, a feigned indifference when it comes to how she's feeling. She's upset, so what? It'll pass_. I'm fine_.

He explodes when upset, he's manic and unpredictable; Bonnie closes in on herself. She'd love to be happy all of the time, but if she can't she tries to remain emotionally neutral. Her magic is fueled by her emotions, and she refuses to let a bad mood take away her control.

Klaus is always on either end of the spectrum. Because he usually fails to get a rise out of her, and she always knows how to rouse his inner psycho (which he admires because he's insane). His intensity verses her lack thereof, is really the only reason they work.

After Gregory's death they'd been getting along. It was a huge learning experience for the both of them. That was when they both learned what the other was capable of. Know thy enemy, or whatever Klaus was to her. She'd been with him almost a year, and she's sure she knows more about him than she knows about anyone else. But the only thing he really enjoyed was being in control. He was used to being in charge, and she liked to do everything to let him know he wasn't. She'd push, he'd pull. It was more of a game than anything. They'd pull a few "pranks"; share a few quips. It was more like flirting than anything else. It wasn't harmless, because occasionally Bonnie would end up it tears, or Klaus would end up in pain, but it was fun.

* * *

><p>But the key to them getting along was minimizing their time together. Bonnie's used to being alone, and Klaus hates being alone, so it was rare to have a lot of time to herself. But she'd been getting it the last couple of weeks and she was thankful.<p>

Klaus needed her to do a spell, which wasn't unusual. That's what she was there for, but of course it couldn't just be easy breezy like he'd promised. "I need you to get into contact with an old friend of mine."

"There's these things called phones."

"He never really got into modern technology." Phones aren't that modern. "He's a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Okay, do you have something of his?"

Klaus pulls out a bloody rag and places it in front of her. Bonnie grimaces, but takes it anyway. "I just need to do a locator spell and I'm sure I can open up some lines of communication."

"Well you can skip the locator spell because I know where he is…"

"And that is?"

"I think he's underneath a Bank of America now. It used to be a sandwich shop, but I think the bank is more fitting….John was always a greedy bastard." Bonnie shakes her head. She's done questionable magic. She's done magic for questionable people. But besides bringing Jeremy back to life, she's not interested in resurrecting anyone; especially a vampire. "I don't do dark magic."

"I don't want him alive. I just want him to tell me where he'd hidden my box."

"What box?"

"A box that belongs to me… containing things that also belong to me. And a gift for you, if you can talk to him." She's skeptical about his gifts but interested in this box. "How long has he been dead?"

"About eighty years or so." He looks at the frown on her face. "Yes I killed him."

"And you buried him afterwards, doesn't seem like your style."

"I said he was a friend."

* * *

><p>"Our definition of friend differs, because a friend doesn't want to kill you."<p>

"Yes, well we've got the location of the box and he couldn't have killed me if he tried. That's all that matters."

"He possessed me. And that's all that matters?"

"You're a witch it was bound to happen sooner or later." She reminds him about the Emily possession. "You should be used to it then."

* * *

><p>Bonnie hadn't spoken to him since that night. He'd left her gift, a grimiore, at her bedroom door and that was it. When she'd taken a look at it was a little too dark for her, so she'd locked it away with all of the others she collected and hadn't thought about it since.<p>

Tonight she went out with a couple of the girls in their apartment building, and he'd gone feeding. They weren't _her girls_ but they were still sweet, and fun, and young. Most of the hybrids that she came into contact with were male, so were most of the werewolves. There were tons of lady vamps, but she can't ever see herself hanging out with any of them.

She's making breakfast (dinner) when she feels him. "Honey I'm home." And just like that he's broken the silence."Yayyyy!"

"Is that sarcasm I hear?"

"From me? Never." He walks into the kitchen with that stupid grin on his face. "Well that's an interesting outfit you have on there. Wouldn't peg you a fan of the dominatrix look"Bonnie shrugs. "I'm trying something new." She'd never really done anything drastic in Mystic Falls, and it's not like she wanted to stand out_ that _much, but now none of that really mattered. She could die any day. She'd made a bucket list and all of the stuff she wanted to do could be easily done. It was nothing but cosmetic changes, and seeing places, and doing things where she wouldn't die. No bungee jumping or swimming with sharks. She played Russian roulette with Klaus every day and that was enough thrill for her. "How was your night?"

"It was great."

"And yours?"

"Awesome."

"Glad to hear it."

He sits next to her at the table and watches her scrape butter onto her waffle. He hates that noise. Bonnie loves that he hates it. But she does like that he sits with her when she's eating. Her dad used to do that when he's in town; it reminds her of home.

Bonnie also likes that she's so comfortable with him. She can be mad at him one minute, and they can sit down beside each other the next. "Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been around. You haven't left your bedroom in days."

"Well. I needed to sleep off that possession."

"Ah, yes. I heard it does take it's toll on the body." She smiles and drowns her breakfast in syrup. And when she starts to cut it into little pieces he slides his hand toward her plate. She lays the serrated edges of the knife on his wrist. "I"ll cut you. Don't test me."

"Leggo my Eggo?" He's not expecting her to laugh, well not as loud as she does. He pops a syrup drenched triangle into his mouth with his other hand and he feels a small stinging on his arm and even smaller amount of blood seeping from the cut. He hadn't expected her to actually do it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She's not. He could see it in her shining eyes, even if she didn't wear that smile on her face. He smiles back. He likes when she gets like this. She knows she's playing with fire, but fire is the only thing she has any control over. Why should she be afraid? That fearlessness (stupidity) intrigues him, which is why she's hurt him so many times and lives to see another day. He knows it and she knows it.

She's barely stood up when he's got her pressed into counter. He can almost feel her heart thudding in its cavity. She's preparing for an attack. He makes eye contact. Smiles. It's just enough to get her to pull back enough.

Klaus is strange and unpredictable, and she's used to that. Except he's making these googly eyes and this is new and uncomfortable. She tries to joke it off. "Are you gonna kiss me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. Is that a correct assumption?"

"I don't know. Maybe I will."

"What if I don't want you to?"

"I"m not going to force myself on you Bonnie. Do you want me to kiss you?" She can't remember the last time she'd been kissed. Not that she was desperate or anything, but it might be nice. He has nice lips too. _Why are you even thinking that? _It's not like she hasn't kissed him before. She just hasn't _kissed_him.

"It's not that I'm not flattered…_ actually I'm not._But what I don't understand is why you want to?" She says with a smirk; he smirks back. She knows he won't give her a real reason. If Klaus isn't speaking in riddles, he's vague. If he's not doing either one of those he's embellishing. She's prepared for anything.

"I'm attracted to witches."

"So I'm just any ol' witch to you?"

"You're my witch." She scrunches her nose up in distaste. "Are you my hybrid?"

"No."

"Then I'm definitely not your witch."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm my own witch. I'm Bonnie…"

"And I'm Klaus."

"Exactly. And you want to kiss me because me threatening you gets you hot."

"Is that what you think?"

"That's what I know…" His grins looks like it could crack his face. "…and I'll kiss you. But could you hurry it up because if my food gets cold I'll cut you again."

He laughs, but then he's pressed his pillowy lips against hers. Bonnie wraps her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him closer. For a premeditated kiss, it better be good. She doesn't even realize that she hasn't taken a breath until he pulls back. "Oh."

She pulls him back to her mouth. Wraps her arms around neck. It progresses naturally. They're just kissing until she can feel his big hand cupping, _rubbing_ against her sex. Somehow that turns into him pulling her underwear to the side. Then his fingers are searching, searching, _finding _the spot that makes her gasp into his mouth.

Bonnie returns the favor. Clumsily she unzips his pants. Pushes them down with her feet. He moans when the warm flesh fills her hand. She strokes it and looks at him. "Yes." Bonnie doesn't have to explain what that means, because just as fast as he'd pressed her against the counter he's lifted her on top of it. He knows. Sometimes they're in sync like that.

He comes into her slow. Bonnie's got one hand gripping his arm while the other is busy working between her legs. Klaus starts to churn his hips as she mumbles into her lips. _You like that? _She mumbles back. _Yes. Stay. There. Please_.

There's the hum of the refrigerator making ice, and there's the rattle of a jackhammer hitting concrete at the construction site around the corner, but she can still hear the small little grunts he's making as they seep out between kisses. It's nice.

It's not a long fuck. It feels like they've just started when they're both whimpering and moaning. She's clenching, _grabbing_, and then coming. It doesn't take long for him to follow her_. "Fuck." _He rests his forehead against hers.

"_Yeah fuck." _

Bonnie pushes him away from her and jumps off the counter. There's a little awkwardness there, but not much. _It's just Klaus. _"Just want you to know that this changes nothing. This was just sex. I'm not some naïve little girl. I'm not in love with you. You aren't my boyfriend."

He laughs. "Why would I want a girlfriend, especially one who's made attempts at ending my life?"

"We know stuff like that turns you on." They both laugh — it's true. "My food is cold."

"Let's skip the violence and I'll just take you to breakfast."

* * *

><p>He's not her boyfriend, nor is he her older brother and yet he never fails to act like it. She's gotten used to moving around, and there's really no use to forming huge attachments to people but sometimes it happens. She knows he's supposed to be protecting her, but he tends to over do it.<p>

"Why are you dating him?"

"He's nice."

"He's a child."

"He's twenty."

"A child... and why does he want to meet me? Not that he shouldn't want to I mean it's a once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the original hybrid."

"You're superiority complex is showing."

"Really? I'd thought I had it well hidden underneath my snark and charm."

"You're not that charming and you're snark is lacking."

"Well you lack height, and you're messy."

"I rest my case... besides he doesn't know what I am or what you are, so it won't be such a big deal to him." David had asked why she never invited him she. She tried to explain that she was embarrassed by her roommate, which was completely true, but it made her sound like a bitch and she ended up inviting him over anyway.

"And why doesn't he?" She dreaded even having the conversation. How do you explain that to someone?  
>"He's human."<p>

"I rest my case."

"What case?"

"Humans are beneath us Bonnie."

"I'm a human."

"No. You are a witch."

"That doesn't make me better than anybody."

"Actually it does."

* * *

><p>"This is Lourdes, an old friend of mine." Bonnie smiles at the woman sitting on their couch. She's been waiting for Klaus' next stunt for about a month, and it seems like she's getting what she wished for. Bonnie looks at him skeptically. "What are you up to, you don't have any friends."<p>

"Just because you've never met any—"

"Because they don't exist." He ignores her as usual. " I just thought it would be nice since we would be entertaining already it would be the perfect time for the two of you to meet. You know what I always say, the more the merrier."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"How do you know Klaus?"<p>

"I met him when I was nineteen." Bonnie takes a good look at her she doesn't look that much older. "When was that?"

"1965."

"So you're a vampire." Of course.

"And you are a witch." She nods. Lourdes smiles at the hybrid. "He's always liked witches." There's a story there that she might want to hear— if she actually cared.

"Yes I've heard. So why are you here again?"

"Bonnie don't be rude."

"'I'm just visiting. Klaus heard I was in town and told me to stop by."

"You just heard it huh?"

* * *

><p>Dinner is a failure as expected. There's Klaus who grills David from the minute he walks in the door. "How did you meet our dear Bonnie? What are your intentions? I'm a fan of fantasy are you? Really? So you don't believe that there could be witches...none of the ones I've met flew on broomsticks, but they've all given me a good ride or two."<p>

"Klaus. You're being weird. Stop it." She tried to warn David that Klaus was _odd_, she really hadn't expected him to act like this. But David just thinks they're teasing him and that's good. Good until Lourdes tries to take a bite out of his neck and he's screaming and Klaus is laughing and Bonnie's first response is to set her on fire.

* * *

><p>David has to be compelled and forced blood before she walks him to his car. The goodbye is bittersweet. She's happy he's alive, but Bonnie knows it'll be the last time she'll see him. Lying to him put him in danger and that's not what she wants. Innocent people get hurt when you keep secrets. If she hadn't learned that from dealing with the Salvatore's, she learned it tonight.<p>

"Did you know that was going to happen?"

"No. But wasn't it fantastic?"

"I hate you. I knew you were going to do something. I knew it. _I know you_."

"This wouldn't have been a problem if you would've warned him." She hates to admit when he's right, so she won't. But he is. "Good riddance. You need someone who's your equal. Someone worthy of your affections."

"Like a hybrid."

"Yes."

"Proud papa much?"

"I am. You should be feeling very proud mama considering you helped make them." She really shouldn't, because her best friend is forced to donate blood to keep these making these things, but she does. "I am, a little."

"We're not that different you and I... I've got your card and you've got mine."

* * *

><p>Life should have been great. She was at home, she was with her friends, she had no threats on her life. Bonnie had been hanging with the girls getting to know them again, and realized that they hadn't grown as far apart as she had thought, but was this all there was. Working and drinking and sleeping. All day. Every single day. It was boring. She couldn't wrap her head around this being her entire life. She didn't know how any of her friends did it.<p>

Bonnie still has this weird anticipation for the weekend that she never shook from her high school days. Weekends are just like weekdays in Mystic Falls, but that doesn't stop her from getting excited about them. Atleast today she'd catch Klaus right after he'd wake up for their pre dinner chat. It was really ridiculous how much she anticipated talking to him.

"I can't see you."

"I can see you though….wait." Her face lights up when his pops onto the screen. He's shirtless. Hair messy. Face scruffy."You look rough."

"And you look like you smell like fried potatoes."

"Ha ha." She pulls the bottom of her shirt up to sniff it. "I do."

* * *

><p>"I might start looking for your replacement." Bonnie scoffs.<p>

"I can't be replaced."

"Aren't we arrogant."

"Learned from the best."

* * *

><p>"Plans for the night?" She throws on his accent. "Drinking. Drugs. Debauchery." They both laugh. "The usual."<p>

"I'm actually having dinner with my Dad. And then I'm probably gonna call it a night."

"Sounds…fun."

"It will be."

* * *

><p>"Where is Rebekah?"<p>

"I don't know I don't keep her on a leash."

"But you kept her in box." This still something Bonnie can't wrap her head around. It's weird. He just laughs. It wasn't funny.

* * *

><p>"It sounds as if you're having the time of your life."<p>

"It's not _that _bad."

"I can tell by your enthusiasm."

"I haven't been here long. I was with you almost a year before I stopped feeling homesick."

"The best cure for homesickness is coming home."

"Where is home?"

"With me." He barely gets it out before she hears Rebekah's cackling in the background. "Are those the lines you used to get into her knickers? _'With me'_ that was cute Nik." Klaus turns all of his attention on his sister. "Don't you have anywhere else to be?"

"I came in here to remind you that we've have places to go."

"Like where?"

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that they're _with me_." She's goes into another round of cackling.

Bonnie laughs too. "Bye Klaus."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's made herself comfortable on the living room floor with her back pressed against the couch. Crosslegged and barefoot. Her plate balanced on her lap as she forks rice into her mouth. Her father sat in the recliner legs propped up, hand on the remote, flicking through the channels.<p>

"Watching commercials won't kill you."

"You don't know that, I'm old. "

"Dad just pick something."

"My house. My tv."

"Daddddddd."

"Bonnieeeee. You have your own house with your own tv."They end up watching the thousandth season of The Bachelor while her father criticizes all the women for wanting to date said bachelor. He's snoring by the end. "Dad."

"Dad wake up."

She goes to grab the remote and he grabs her hand. "I was watching that."

Bonnie laughs. She knew it would work. "I'm about to leave."

"Let me walk you to the door."

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?"<p>

"Can I get a hello?" She places a hand on her hip and arches a brow. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"Is Elena in trouble?"

"Actually she isn't. I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay."

"There's been bodies piling up..."

"Was it Stefan?" Damon's mouth slowly forms into a grin. "It isn't but I'm assuming you're not too confident in my brother's self-restraint?"

"I like Stefan, but he's a vampire Damon. Just like you. You guys drink human blood. It's stupid to try and stop it."

"Well look at Bonnie Bennett all grown up."

She slides her key into the lock. "Don't get too happy. I still think the best vampire is a dead vampire." She's halfway to her bedroom when she realizes he's not behind her. "Are you going to stand there or are you coming?"

"You're inviting me in?"

"What could you possibly do that I couldn't handle? Come in Damon." He follows her into the den. "You're so cocky…and junky." She rolls her eyes and motions him to the couch. "You can't handle a vamp or two."

"Considering how many bodies there are it's more like four or five."

"Oh. What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know Morgana. You're witchy and evil, I'm sure you can figure something out." She's realizes that he'll never drop her being evil. She's also realized that it doesn't matter. _It' s just Damon_.

"And why can't Stefan help you?"

"Stefan and Elena are out of town."

"Oh, yeah. Where's Caroline?"

"I don't know, probably reporting on the lack of squirrels in town since Stefan switched from chipmunk…he was starting to pack on the pounds for a while there." At Bonnie's glare he continues. "She's doing whatever it is that Caroline does…besides we aren't the best of friends."

"_Imagine that_."

"Are you going to help me or not?" She will. It'll be on her conscience if she doesn't. "So what do I get out of this?" She also doesn't want anything but she's used to negotiating and it's a hard habit to break.

"You get to spend some quality time with me." Truthfully Damon can be occasionally entertaining. Between there bickering and flirting their relationship is similar to her friendship with Klaus. Except Damon's Klaus-lite and she's less inclined to hurt him because he's more inclined to whine about it. That removes takes away most of the fun. "That's not enough….how about I do this for you, and we'll determine what I want at a later time, okay?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p>While Damon is perfectly able to see in the dark, even with the bright moon shining Bonnie can barely see anything. She's got her hand fisted in the back of his shirt, while she's focused on not falling. "If you wanted to feel me up, you just had to ask."<p>

"Shut up."

"You want me, you can't deny it."

"I'm denying it."

"If you take a ride on the Italian Stallion I guarantee I can get you destination in half the time."

"And I've been getting around fine by myself. Thanks though."

"I come with a saddle, if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't even wanna know that means."

"It means I'm hot to trot."

"No more horse analogies."

* * *

><p>Spring's almost over and the weather is behaving accordingly, but there's still a slight chill to the evening air. It's silent besides the sounds of twigs beneath her feet and the occasional animal scurrying along the underbrush. "Why didn't you call Tyler?"<p>

"Call him for what?"

"He's a hybrid, he can smell vampires."

"Didn't think of that… but we don't need him anyway." He points to an area of trees. An area that looks exactly like all the other areas around it. "All of the bodies have been left over there, so if we're going to find anything it should be around here."

"Great." Damon leads her through the tree's, pulling back branches and holding them so she can pass. He lets one go to soon and it catches the side of her neck.

"DAMON!"

"Sorry. I thought you could've walked underneath that one."

"Am I a hobbit?"

"_You didn't know?_"

"_I'd completely forgotten how funny you can be._"

"Most people do."

He turns to take a couple steps then whips around. She has to grab him to keep her balance. "You're bleeding." She shrugs.

"It was that branch."

"You want me to take a look at it?"

"Did you become a doctor while I was away?"

"I've always been a love doctor, and I've got the cure for our sexual tension." Bonnie can't roll her eyes hard enough. "We have no sexual tension. How bad is it?"

"It's not deep but it's long. It's bleeding a lot…can you not feel all that blood running down your neck?"

"Not really it just stings. Do you want it?" Even in the dim light she sees those crazy eyes glaring at her. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. It's there. I'm not gonna do anything with it."

"Okay." She tilts her head to the side. She holds back a moan when she feels his tongue swipe against her skin. He laps at the cut for a few seconds before he starts to suck on it. Damon's going to push her until she stops him and she knows this. So she's not surprised when his fangs against pressed against her neck. "If you're going to do it, do it." And just when she feels him slide in, just when she gets over the pain and starts anticipating the pleasure, it feels like electricity is running through her veins; it's not from Damon. Someone is doing a spell. She pushes him off.

"You sa—"

"You feel that?" Damon smirks. "This magic between us."_ Really?_

"You got the magic part right… can't you smell it?" He takes a dramatic whiff and grabs her hand. "We're gonna talk about this later."

"There's nothing to talk about. Sometimes I like a little fang—"

"With your bang."

"There'll be no banging."

"Tonight. But it's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>They see the glow from the fire before the figures come into the vision. It looks like a few campers standing around a fire, but that zing in her veins lets her know that it's not.<p>

There are three men and one woman standing around the witch performing the spell. From their crouched position they can only see her bowed head, auburn hair glowing, and the crumpled sheet of paper she's reading from. Bonnie can tell that she's not that powerful, nor is she that skilled. She'll be lucky if all she gets is a puff of smoke. "What is she saying?"

"I don't know."

"You're a witch."

"But I don't speak Latin fluently." Bonnie doesn't have to know what's actually being said to recognize that the girl doesn't know what she's doing. "You think she's the one killing people."

"She's more dangerous to herself than anybody else."

"You think they're vampires?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out."

Damon jumps up and walks towards the fire before she can stop him. "My friend and I were wondering if you guys are vampires."

The tall blonde woman answers and Bonnie can tell she's the one in charge. She can also tell the she's old. She's met dozens of vampires, and the older ones are always so composed. Nothing really bothers them. And they're always arrogant.

When she speaks her accent is thick, southern, but not Virginian. "Who wants to know?"

Bonnie sighs and stands. If she lets him do as he pleases there'll be a lot of words exchanged and then he'll probably get himself staked. "I'm Damon Salvatore. My friend here is Bonnie Bennett."

"Again who are you?"

"There's no need to be rude—" He stops when he realizes a heart is flying towards him. Then there's another. And another. And another. Bonnie spins them around before she lets them drop to the ground.

"REALLY BONNIE. MUST YOU SHOW OFF."

"I'm evil. I witchy. It's what I do." She turns her attention to the girl. She's pale even against the light of the fire. The younger witches' hands are shaking as she stutters over the words. " You can stop now. Are you alright?"

"Ye—yeah. Ple —please don't hurt me. I swear I didn't know what I was doing." Bonnie laughs and touches her arm. The girl relaxes a little. "I can tell. What's your name?"

"Lauren."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You're a witch right?"

"Yeah. And so are you…how did you end up out here?" She starts to tell her about finding an ad on line looking for witches to small little spells for money. "…and Mystic is only a half an hour drive and I thought it'd be fun."

"You know what's fun? Dying, because that's what would've happened if you finished that spell."

"Shut up Damon."

"What? It's true. That's what happens when you write checks your ass can't cash."

"Shut up Damon." She rubs Lauren's shoulder. "He's trying to say, that if you do a spell you're not ready for, you'll exhaust yourself. And sometimes, sometimes your body can't handle it."

"But that only would've happened if they didn't rip out your neck if you failed." Bonnie lights his shirt sleeves on fire. "I didn't know they were vampires until it was too late. I'd already gotten in the car and it's not like I could just hop out."

"Where are your parent's? Don't they teach you about stranger danger?"

"Damon, please stop talking. You're not helping."

"Do you have a mentor or something?"

Lauren's father is a warlock and just like any other seasoned witch wants her to learn the fundamentals; the history. She just wants to do spells. "Look. I get it… I was like that too, but he's teaching you that for a reason. You need to listen to him." Bonnie has no right to lecture her considering her past. But if it she can prevent anybody from getting in over their head she will. "What did they want you to do?"

"I don't know. All I know is that they're working for somebody else. And they couldn't find any witches to do the spell…Oh! They kept saying that it had to be done here because this is where vampires were created. You can have the notes if you want." She hands over the crumpled notebook paper and pulls a few out of her back pocket. Bonnie's hand rubs against hers as she hands them over, and she's shocked. It's not a small shock. "Sorry. That happens when I'm emotional." Bonnie face lights up. "Can you do that on command?"

"Yeah."

"Whenever you see a vampire, do that."

"What if I hurt them?"

"**That's the point**. Try it out on him."

"He's a vampire?"

"Didn't know they made em' this handsome did you?" Lauren's face turns red and Bonnie dies a little on the inside. This girl will never learn. "It doesn't matter how cute they are." She throws up her hand before he can comment on that. "Or how sweet they are…or how nice they seem. Shock them for as long as you possibly can, then run."

"But…"

"But nothing. Try it on him."

"_Wait— no_."

"Yes. You're a big bad vampire, you'll live."

* * *

><p>After Damon calls the sheriff and Bonnie's finished her impromptu vampire survival lesson they walk Lauren back to the car. "You're sure you don't want to let me drive twitchy."<p>

"I—I'm fffine but youuuu owe me."

"I helped you. You helped me. We're even."

* * *

><p>"I'm still upset that you didn't let me get a few quips in."<p>

"It was taking too long."

"As snarky as you are, one would think that you would appreciate the art form."

"You're just like Klaus. Mostly talk and almost no follow through. Talking gets you killed."

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?"

"I'm not like Klaus."

"Okay, you're not like Klaus."

* * *

><p>Damon wraps his arm around her shoulder and lowers his voice. "You think she's going to listen."<p>

"No. That's why you're going to compel her."

"Where are you morals Bonnie! Compulsion is soooo wrong!" _He's so annoying._

"It is, but she needs it…I mean she answered an ad for witches on the internet... I'll sleep easier knowing she's safe…you'll do it."

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"No."

* * *

><p>He looks over at her from the driver's seat. "It's still early, we could go for a drink." Lauren's in her car on the way back to Virginia Beach and all she wants to do is go home and take off her pants. She's actually pretty exhausted. She hadn't used that much magic in a while. But it felt good. "I'm actually kind of tired. I mean I did kill four vampires, in case you forgot."<p>

"You won't let me."

"But come in, I'll make you a drink while I figure out what this spell is for."

* * *

><p>"You enjoy killing."<p>

"I don't."

"You do. You could've just burned them but you ripped their hearts out. It almost seemed personal."

"You and your brother are the reason I dislike vamps; mainly you. I'm sorry most of my experiences have kept me from wanting to be bff's with them. But I don't really think about it anymore. I just do what I feel…it's not as much fun as it used to be."

"Are humans more fun?"

"Damon."

"Fine. It was worth a try."

"Let's just figure out what this spell's for."

* * *

><p>By the time Damon goes home, Bonnie's only interpreted a couple lines of the spell. She'd probably do better if she looks in her grimiores for something similar. Most spells aren't built from scratch. They're a variation of a base spell, and she's sure she's seen something similar but she can't remember where.<p>

Damon thinks that since it's written down somebody has the original copy; they'll be back.

"It'll be like old times. Us working together. Except this time it's bad cop, bad cop."

"Sure Damon."

"Don't act like you're not excited. You need some excitement in your life."

He's right. She wanted it. She just might get it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. I hope you all are doing well.**

**I would like to thank you for reading and reviewing. This chapter's been rewritten four times, and this is the edit that makes the most sense, so sorry for the wait. I feel like I got a lot of stuff out of the way though. It's seemed like the pacing's been too slow, but I won't speed it up too much because it has to keep that transtition-y feel.**

**There's also a lot of Klaus/Damon parallels which is partly intentional because I do feel like they're really similar, and I think this Bonnie would only hang out with Damon if she got something from that she wasn't getting with her other friends. Idk if that makes sense. But partly because I want to start writing Bamon stuff and need to practice writing Damon again.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of the week. But I make no promises.**


	6. Chapter 6

If Bonnie would've predicted her future it definitely wouldn't have involved living with Klaus. She also wouldn't have predicted that she would enjoy it. She's happy. She can't remember the last time she'd been this happy. She had to run away from Mystic Falls to do so and that's confusing.

She's not carefree, far from it, but she's not constantly concerned about the state of other people. Bonnie's the most important person in her life right now, not that she still doesn't love her friends because she does, but it's good for her to be by herself. Sometimes she feels a little guilty for leaving them, but they'll be fine. They have a slew of people who'd help them out if they ever need to. And she's got herself. And Klaus.

While Klaus doesn't actually care about humans, he's fairly in tune with what they need. Or maybe it's just what witches need, and it makes sense because he's had dozens of witches and warlocks work for him. Of course there's Greta and Maddox. Gloria. Tara and Charles. Cecily. She's pretty sure he can remember every witch he's ever met. He also remember these small little details about them. _So and so didn't like peanut butter _or _she had a beauty mark on the back of her neck_.

She didn't have to ask him to know that he'd killed witches. It was common knowledge that if you got on his bad side no matter who you were you'd die, but he was always respectful when he speaks of them and that was surprising. Most of them died while doing his dirty work and Bonnie doesn't know if she could tolerate hearing him bad mouth them. He never does though.

But Klaus is attracted to power, and who else is more powerful than witches? So it's completely predictable that he's obsessed with them.

Bonnie has never been one to become obsessed about anything—except vampires and that was short lived. Caroline was…Caroline, and she can't ever really hate her. She'd grown to tolerate Damon, and she thought of Stefan as friend. Yet as a whole, the vampire species could die off and she'd rejoice. s

Klaus though, is ruled by his obsessions: hybrids, witches, collecting dead relatives like trading cards. It's a strange feeling that she holds more weight as a witch than she does as a human. Being a human means nothing to him and at least she knows where she stands. When he asks hers to magic she's expecting it, and when he acknowledges her human aspects it's more of a surprise than anything.

* * *

><p><em>She's standing over a dead body. The chest is split wide open. Skin and flesh flapping in the wind. The ribcage serrated down the middle. Then she's bending down and carefully sticking her hands inside<em>_. Cool blood __squishes beneath her fingers as she tries to grasp hold of the muscle. Klaus is beside her holding a jar and when she finally pulls the heart free she drops into it. She licks her palm._

_Then she looks at his face, dark veins prominent on his ashen features__— a vampire.__ She glances over at Klaus and smiles. He smiles back and helps her stand. "You're going to wash before you get in my car. I still can't get the blood out of the upholstery from the last time." She just giggles and pats his face with her sticky hand. _

She wakes up laughing.

* * *

><p>She's going over this teleporting spell for the millionth time. She could move little things since the beginning and by the summer after her grandmother's death she could throw Damon across the room, but she's barely able to move more than one big thing at a time.<p>

"Occasionally I would like to come home and find all my furniture where I left it."

"Occasionally I'd like to welcome you home. But you make it so hard." He plops down in the armchair in the corner. She flips it over and smiles when he glares at her. He sets it on all fours and takes another seat. The coffee table and the love seat are mid-air before they start to shake and she drops them on the floor.

"You're going to burn yourself out." She's the strongest she's been without the aid of a hundred dead witches. She's still stronger than she was before leaving Virginia not counting her bimonthly feedings. "I'm fine. I'll just feed again."

"You fed less than a week ago."

"Point?" He yanks her down onto the arm of his seat. She stands up and he pulls her back down. "You're going to hurt yourself…it won't matter how much you feed if you're tired. Take a break. Besides I have someone I'd like you to meet."

"I'm done meeting your friends." He chuckles.

"You'll want to meet this one."

* * *

><p>The bell on the door clangs as they walk into the occult bookstore and Bonnie's smacked in the face with the scent of old books. The sun's started to set and the purple-y orange hues match the interior of the store.<p>

They're a few steps in before a middle aged woman, no more than an inch taller than Bonnie stands before them. Her coppery skin draped is draped in a turquoise dress. Her dark hair cropped close to her head. Bright eyes shining. She's smiling. Bonnie glances over at Klaus and his face mirrors hers. It's a little creepy. "You look delectable, as always." Bonnie scoffs.

"Remember you're charm doesn't work on me." _Or anyone._

"It did. Not too long ago."

If it's possible she smiles even harder. "It did." And when she steps closer and he opens her arms to embrace her Bonnie feels like she's intruding on this moment. She steps to the side and takes in her surroundings. There's books. And more books. It's actually not much to take in.

She turns back to the couple who's separated but eyes are still focused on each other. Finally, the woman turns her attention to Bonnie and reaches out a hand. "I'm Regina." Bonnie hesitantly takes her hand and she gets flashes of her life. Flashes of her time with Klaus. Magic. Death and life. But most importantly she feels safe. "You're a witch." Bonnie smiles.

"And you're Klaus' new girl." Her smile falters and before she can disagree Klaus says it for her.

"She's sensitive about the title." Bonnie rolls her eye. It's not a title. She's not Klaus' girl. Or Klaus' witch. Or Klaus' anything. "Bonnie will suffice."

"She knows, I've told her about you." She doesn't like to hear that he talks about her when she's not around. Regina wraps an arm around her and sits them down on the sofa in the lounging area. He sits in the plush chair across from them. "What did he say?"

"He told me about your little problem."

"KLAUS."

"BONNIE."

"Wait…what problem?"

"The hybrid one."

"KLAUS."

He leans back in the seat. "I trust her."

"You don't have to. I do."

"You did that little secret witchy handshake. You can trust her, you know you can." She sighs, she can, but it's the principle. "You witches stick together don't you, you had nothing to worry about."

"What if it wasn't okay?"

"But it is."

"You always do this…you're always putting me in unnecessary danger because you think I'll be okay."

"You put yourself in unnecessary danger without my help. And you're still alive aren't you. " Klaus would be the kind of parent that pushed you in the pool when you we're afraid of drowning— Klaus is an asshole. She can feel herself getting worked up when Regina pats her arm. "Maybe you should leave."

He rises to stand. "Are you okay with that?" Bonnie doesn't feel all that comfortable staying with a friend of Klaus'. Especially another witch, despite feeling safe. But she doesn't need him to hold her hand. She half smiles. "I'll be fine." He nods at the witches and then he's gone.

She sits there twiddling her thumbs. It's rude to bring up what she saw, even the non-explicit stuff, but she'll never get over knowing so much about another person without speaking to them. "So…you used to work with Klaus… I mean..I saw that but…"

"Eleven years." Bonnie's mouth drops open. "You're still alive." She smiles. "You're sound surprised."

"'s…so how did you..leave?" Bonnie knew they had a deal, but she couldn't really think about what was going to happen when she was safe to go home. It was an abstract thought; a small part of her didn't think that she'd make it out alive.

"He needed magic, I needed money and a place to stay. It was just business. Then one day I decided that I was tired of it, and that was it. I left."

"That was it? Klaus doesn't seem like the type to just let somebody go." The Martin's had made it seem like Klaus kept Greta against her will, but the more she found out about the witch and how Klaus treated his other witches she questioned it. There's no more laughter in her voice. "He didn't keep me hostage… I wasn't a prisoner_, but I paid my dues_…I won't pretend like it was all rainbows and unicorns. He's not the easiest to work with, but it's worth it. If you're serious about your magic, which I assume you are, he's got the resources to help you. I can help you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I owe Klaus a favor." The older woman grasps Bonnie's hands in hers. "Do you trust me?"

"I do."

* * *

><p>Bonnie never got the chance to talk with witches. There was her Grams, and Luka. The five minutes she had with Lucy, but to be able to sit down and talk when she was immersed in the craft was completely different. She had so many questions, which Regina answered, or gave her a book to look it up in, but there were a few questions that were kind of personal.<p>

She's thumbing the pages of this hippy, new age, health book trying to figure out if it's okay to bring those up when Regina breaks the silence. "That book would probably be more interesting if you actually read it." Bonnie awkwardly smiles. "Probably."

" I can almost see the wheels turning in that head of yours. What is that you want to know?"

"When were you with Klaus?"

"1964 to 75." She hides a gasp. "Don't take this the wrong way, but why do look so young?"

"Tricks of the trade," Regina inflects at the end of the sentence, which tells Bonnie that she should know what she's talking about. "Vampire's blood." Bonnie grimaces. Blood isn't exactly gross and she's had enough of it to know if it was, but drinking it on purpose was weird.

"We're constantly being used by vampires, it just makes sense that we use them right back."

"Yeah, but you drink their blood."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it vamp blood has a lot benefits." That caught her interest. "Like what?"

Regina moves over to thumb the spines of a set of volumes. "Here."

"This whole book is about vampire blood?"

"Blood, organs."

"You can use them in spells?"

"You can use anything in a spell."

"No, but vampires are dead."

"Undead…that makes all the difference." Vampires were just as useless as hybrids were. She never really got what they were supposed to do? Drinking blood and hiding from the sun was supposed to put them higher on the food chain than humans. _Such a waste of magic_. And most of the ones she'd met personally were jackasses. If they were going to keep making appearances in her life, she might as well learn how to use them. "Is it dark?"

"Don't tell me a little dark magic's got you scared." Bonnie stick out her chest and tries to down the panic she gets when she thinks about it. "I'm not scared; I just usually don't do it."

"You do what you gotta do to survive, and if you've gotta whip out some of the black to save your ass, you do it…I'm not tryna to scare you, but considering the position you're in, you may need to do some things you don't want to do and you'll do it. Forget the consequences." Bonnie's done black magic before for Jeremy, but she doesn't want it to ever become something she does without thought. "I'll remember that."

* * *

><p>"I'd expected you to be older." Bonnie shrugs. She'd expect she'd be off to college right now. Expect the unexpected. "He has a lot faith in you."<p>

"I know."

"You need to be careful. Witches are a dime a dozen and he has no problem finding a new one. "

"Good witches aren't though." Regina smiles. "I see why he likes you…I'm not trying to question your skills…I know you've seen my past, and I've seen yours." Her face begins to heat up, she could've seen anything. "I know what you're capable of; I'm just saying be careful…and remember you can call me if you need my help for anything." She nods.

"Because you owe Klaus." She rests her hand on top of Bonnie's.

"Because witches look out for our own."

When Regina drops her off in front of her apartment building, Klaus is waiting for them on the steps. Bonnie waves and runs in through the door, not before Klaus grabs her arm, "did you get what you needed?"

"I did."

* * *

><p>An hour later he comes into house while she's stretched out on the couch thumbing through the book. "Are you gonna tell me about Regina?"<p>

"I know you've already seen everything."

"Do you see her often?"

"When I can."

"She said she owed you a favor."

"I'm sure she did." Bonnie looks at him expectantly, " so you're not gonna tell me what you did for her?"

"Why didn't you ask her while you were there?"

"I didn't want to be rude."

"So you don't care about being rude to me?" She ignores the question. "Where'd you meet her?"

"When did you become so obsessed with my past?"

"I'm not. When did you become obsessed with witches?"

"Who said I was obsessed?"

"I'm just stating the obvious."

"What did she tell you?" She smirks.

"Why didn't you ask her while you were outside?"

"Maybe I didn't want to be rude."

"Ha that'd be a first."

* * *

><p>Klaus comments on the book that she's started to carry around like a second skin. "It's just a book."" Bonnie turns to him and frowns. "Why didn't you tell me that drinking blood would make me stronger?" Bonnie starts thinking about what Regina said. She wants to be a better witch and working on spells isn't enough. She's skilled and she knows that, but she lacks the power to do what she needs. Klaus has been alive for a thousand of years, and he probably knows way more than he's telling her.<p>

"You didn't ask. Besides you're already increased your feedings to twice a month. How much power do you need?"

"Did you really just ask me that? Oh mighty, powerful Klaus, whose sole purpose in life was to become an unstoppable hybrid, wants to lecture me on power tripping. Okay…cool. That makes sense."

"Power in the wrong hands is useless, and you've got as much power as you need."

"I can never have enough when someone more powerful wants to kill me."

"People want to kill me everyday."

"BUT THEY CAN'T….and I don't want to need your help, I need to be able to take care of myself on my own."

"Calm down…you will in time."

"The time is now."

* * *

><p>The last time she'd been awake this early on a Saturday was— never. She'd never been up this early on a Saturday. And she really didn't understand why anyone else would be up this early either. So when her phone rings she contemplates just letting it. If they need something, they'll call back; they do.<p>

Her voice is raspy and dry when she answers the phone and if she's expecting to hear Elena, because Elena's always been a morning person. She's surprised when it's Klaus.

"What do you want?"

"Are you still in bed?"

"Duh. What do you want? It's too early for friendly conversation."

"Early? I thought you'd taken on human hours."

"I did. But it's Saturday."

"Would you like me to call you back?"

"Nooo. Did you need something?"

"Rebekah is acting odd." So nothing. He needs nothing. "Okay…"

"She's being secretive." If she could open her eyes , she'd roll them. "She's a thousand year old vampire. She has the right to have some secrets. You have plenty of them."

"Yes, I do and doesn't that worry you just a little."

"You're right, but Rebekah's not you…where is she right now?"

"She didn't come home last night."

"Is that what you're worried about? You're taking this big brother thing too far…she probably just wanted to get away from you."

"You joke, except I know my sister. She's up to something."

"Doesn't mean it has anything to do with you. You're being paranoid. Is that all you wanted?"

"If I knew any better, I'd assume you didn't want to talk to me"

"You assumed right. You're probably just getting in and I'd just gotten in bed." Considerate people would apologize, say their goodbyes, and Bonnie could go back to sleep. Klaus isn't considerate. "Long night?"

Bonnie could just hang up, but he'd just call back. She sighs and tells him about working with Damon. The details are vague mainly because she's still pretty confused as to why she's speaking to him this early. She forgets to leave out the part about getting bit by Damon. "Did you kill him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't make it a habit to kill my friends."

"He's your friend?" She guesses he is.

"Sure."

"You know what they say, you are the company you keep." She catches herself before she starts to get defensive. It's just Damon. "What's so wrong with him?" He's arrogant. He's self-absorbed. He thinks he's charming when he's really just creepy. The two of them should be besties. "Did you forget that he got your grandmother killed?"

"Never, but I can't hold grudges forever like you."

"I don't hold grudges. I just don't take betrayals lightly and neither did you once upon a time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm afraid all my hard work is going to waste."

"What did you do?" They've had this conversation dozens of times. He thinks she should be grateful for what he's done for her, and she is, but really? "You'd be nowhere without the help of a witch."

"You'd be nowhere without me. I've molded you into the _perfect_ witch, and you're throwing it all away to play supernatural detective with _Damon Salvatore_."

"Would it be better if it was Stefan?" He takes a while to answer and when he does, she's knows he's smiling. "Actually it would be."

"Wow, you've still got that crush on Stefan— let it go."

"It's not a crush. I just admire his work."

"It's a crush."

He chuckles. "Well let's just agree to disagree."

"I guess we'll have to. I'm going back to bed."

* * *

><p>Her muscles are pleasantly sore when she gets up for the day. She hasn't done that much magic in months, but she shouldn't have been sore at all. This is unacceptable.<p>

She attempts to research the spell but her head is clouded with Klaus' words. Maybe he was right. Maybe she is letting herself go. She cracks open a grimiore and does the first spell she finds, and while she can do it, _and she had no doubt about that_, she's drained.

But today's not the day to worry about it. She's got plans with the girls, and she's tired, and it's probably nothing but a small blow to her pride.

It's still unacceptable.

* * *

><p>Girls' night in as a teenager consisted of watching a movie and passing out before the ending credits. Elena always burned first bag of popcorn. Bonnie always ordered the pizza. Caroline always brought the alcohol. Add three laptops while the movie played in the background and it was exactly the same.<p>

Bonnie and Elena watch Caroline shovel slice five into her mouth and she doesn't look like she anywhere close to stopping. Elena leans closer to her. "Where does it all go?"

"I don't even know."

Caroline wipes the sauce she's dripped on her keyboard. "I can hear you guys. I haven't fed today."

"Why not?"

"Because someone who shall remain nameless…_just kidding it was Elena_, " Bonnie laughs, "woke me up to go shopping before the crack of dawn and kept me out allllll day."

"She's exaggerating it wasn't that early."

"It was like nine. Who wakes up at nine on a Saturday? So she calls me to tell me about this Macy's sale, and you know I like shopping more than anyone, but I'm a vampire and it's in my makeup to want to sleep in."

Elena rolls her eyes and Bonnie laughs. "I wasn't even going to call you, but I didn't want to go alone and Bonnie's phone was turned off.".

Caroline double winks and Elena's face lights up. Too bad she has nothing important to tell them. "Long night, huh?"

"Stop winking at me. I was with Damon." The simultaneous groan is expected.

"Doing counsel stuff?"

"Yeah I guess that's what you'd call it."

"So it's vampires. How many do you think it is?"

"We killed four last night, but they were here doing some kind of spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"I don't know."

"You don't seem that worried."

"I'm not."

* * *

><p>Three glasses of wine later, Bonnie's knocked all of the snacks off the coffee table in an attempt to show that she still remembers their cheer routines. Caroline has accidently kicked Bonnie in the head while attempting to do the worm, and Elena's sang (slurred) through half of Justin Timberlake's discography. And after laughing until they cried, the brunette had all but passed out on Caroline's shoulder while Bonnie curled up on the loveseat while Caro IM'd her YouTube videos.<p>

The vampire had started off sending her _"this really cute penguin video_", which turned into another really cute penguin video, and an hour later they were watching _really cute cat_ videos.

"Isn't that adorable?"

"I guess."

"Don't you like cats?"

"Not really." Elena's eyes pop open. "WHAT? Cats are adorable."

"You're a witch."

"I didn't know that was a requirement. You like bats?"

"Why would I like bats?"

"You're a vampire."

"And I'm a doppelganger." The girls look at each other in burst into laughter. "Yeah you're a doppelganger.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you don't like cats."<p>

"I don't know, I'm more of a—"

"Dog person. Woof woof." The cool breath on her ear makes her cringe. "Why are you so close to me?" _Why did Elena give you a key?_ Damon slides down from the arm onto the seat until there's no space between them. "You didn't have a problem with me being this close last night."

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

"Bon Bon gave me a sip of her witches brew."

"CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL? I gave him some of my blood." Elena doesn't look like she cares, while Caroline just looks disgusted.

She didn't think about the semi-bite before she asked him to do it. She just wanted it, and that's has Klaus' influence all over it._ The number rule of leading a hedonistic lifestyle is doing what you want, when you want, because you want to. _ "Is there a reason you're here?"

"I can't come see my favorite ladies." He gets three blank stares. "I was actually looking for Bonnie."

"Great. You could've just called."

"Your phone is off." _For a reason._

"Well you found me, and if it's about the spell I'm no closer to knowing what it means."

"That wasn't all I wanted."

"Then what else do you want?"

"World peace, to save the dolphins, for you to admit that you want me."

"You know I once killed a vampire because he reminded me of you."

"Oh yeah?"

"I gutted him like a fish and used his carcass as a pot for my plants." They'd kept in the living room for about a month before Klaus complained about it. "_This is a little strange, even for me_." _Ahh, memories._ "Is that a true story?"

"You wanna find out?"

"No. I believe you."

* * *

><p>Damon makes himself at home next to Bonnie. Legs stretched out. His arms taking up most of her space; one draped around her shoulder. She'd ridiculously close to breaking it. "Liz said she found another dead body this morning." He glares at Bonnie. "It wasn't Stefan." She throws her hand up in defense, she hadn't assumed it was. "<em>Animal attack<em>?"

"Yeah."

"You think it was part of the group _I_ killed last night." He rolls his eyes. "I was there. I don't need you to keep saying who did what."

"I didn't need you tell them that you bit me."

"All you had to do was say you wanted to keep our love affair on the," he leans closer to her ear, "down low." Bonnie turns toward him and sees him smizing. _Girls fall for this? Ugh_. She lowers her voice, "_if you don't stop whispering in my ear I'll rip your's off and chew it like bubblegum_." He doesn't stop smiling but he does scoot over.

"Would you really do that?"

"I wouldn't chew it."

Caroline gently pushes Elena so she can rest her head on the couch. "Well I have a perfect idea. You leave so we can finish our girls night."

"That is a great idea. Bye Damon."

"Bye Damon."

"Why can't I stay? I can be one of the girls." He wagles his eyebrows at the witch, "if that's what you're into." Bonnie flicks her wrist and with it goes Damon flying across the room. He stands up and adjusts his clothes. "You don't have to be so rude. I'll leave." He gives the orders to make sure lock the doors, and to not have too much fun without him, _because they were obviously having so much with him_, and then he's slams the door. Seconds later Elena jumps halfway off the couch. _"What was that?"_ Caroline lets out a sound more akin to a scream than a laugh and Bonnie starts laughing with her until Elena joins in. it's probably the least funny thing to happen all night but they somehow they can't stop.

But that's what girl's nights are about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hate saying I'm going to update and not being able to, so I'm sorry about that. I kept feeling like I was losi ng the character's voices, so I keep editing it. And I hope that it doesn't seem all over the place, because I don't think it does, but I know what 's gonna happen next. And I try to balance out the friendship scenes, because it felt there hadn't been one in a while.<strong>

**But anyway, this week's episode had great Klonnie scenes. That was the first time this season that I'd been really happy after watching an episode and I'm excited to see how the it ends.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**Part 1**

Her position on vampires hasn't changed much, but that's due to her previous experiences with them. Werewolves are less likely to kill he considering most of the ones she's met have only killed once so she has no issues with them. Hybrids though are a different story. They're half vampires so they should automatically go on her shit list but she's had a chance to spend time with a few up close and personal and it's really a case by case basis. Learnning that the ones made during Klaus' summer with Stefan didn't have a choice it makes it a little harder to judge them. Bonnie knows what it's like to have something huge like that thrust upon you, so she can sympathize.

She's also learned to view them as people. That's what they were. That's what most of them consider themselves to be. They can be monsters but all their emotions are still there. They've been through some of the things they've been through. It's easy to relate to them.

And they've welcomed her with open arms. Werewolves are like witches, they take care of their own, and somehow she's been considered one of them. They've embraced her all of her and it's something she didn't know she needed. Back home they see her as the witch formerly known as Bonnie. Here they respect what she is but they don't forget she's just a girl. Usually she's the first witch they've knowingly come into contact with; it's not as though they have prior experience with these kind of things.

There's still conflicting feelings there. Killing is wrong. Personally she's never seen any of them kill anyone in front of her, but she's not naive enough to think they don't. But she's killed. Not regularly, not for fun but it's happened. Is it okay for her to kill on accident without judgement? Klaus is the only one that knows and he's not passing it but that means nothing. If other people knew they would,just like she would if the shoe was on the other foot. Bonnie's not predispositioned to be a killer. Vampires are. So how is she supposed to judge them? It seems unimportant but it is to her. She compartmentalizes because it makes things easier to understand; she doesn't understand this. She's accustomed to doing things because they're the right thing to do, even when they're the wrong thing to do. But what is wrong for a natural born killer?

She promised Klaus she wouldn't kill them, like he'd promised witches were off limits. It's irrational and she could go back on it, but what does it mean when a serial killer has a better moral code than you. Klaus doesn't lie. He manipulates and plays mind games but it's always with the truth. He's honest.

She can't imagine how many people he's killed over the years, but she knows when he goes out alone there's the possibility that some could die from his hand. _The thought doesn't keep her up at night. _ He's come home breath smelling of blood. His clothes drenched in it. It's normal. She doesn't even about it anymore. His lack of remorse has always bothered her, but the longer she's with him she realizes it's unreasonable. He wouldn't be able to function with a thousands years of guilt on his mind,_ and why does she even care about that when he deserves it_, but she still has a hard time dealing with what she's done and taking on his sins would drive her crazy.

Rules aren't written in stone and there's always an exception. The longer Bonnie's away from Mystic Falls the more she's able to realize it. She's done things straddling the line of shady. She's actually crossed it more than a few times, but at her core she's still the same.. All she's ever done is try to be authentic. Authentic for a seventeen year old with minimal life experience differs from experience of a twenty year old. That's without considering the supernatural. Her reactions are real. Her emotions are real. It's never been a conscious decision to act a certain way she's just Bonnie. Sometimes she's wrong, but most of the time she isn't.

Pretending that Klaus hasn't influenced the new her, or at least made her realize some things about herself would stupid. Bonnie can be vindictive and sneaky and cunning and she finds out that they're not bad traits when used the right way. She thanks him for bringing that out in her.

She's knows what makes him tick, how people like him tick; she even likes some of those ticks. He says he'll do something consider it done. She admires that. He'd promised to protect her and so far he has. Sometimes that means protecting her from herself.

She's positive he cares about her, well as much as Klaus could care about anyone who wasn't already in a coffin. Not in a let-me-hold-your-hand-and-tell-you-how-great-of-a-person-you are kinda way. But in a you're-a-witch-and-I-respect-that-more-than-anyone-but-you're-still-human-so-if-you-forget-i'm-here-to-remind-you-except-i'm-going-to-be-a-complete-jackass-about it kinda way. She needs that support, and though she could do without the policing, she's okay with it. It works for them.

She's never tries to actively fight how she feels about him. Dormant hate is still there, she doesn't think it'll ever go away, but it's not constantly nagging her. He balances her, keeps her on the right track when she gets out of line (well when she chooses to listen). He knows how to talk her down from something dangerous, _unless it's dangerous and benefits him_. The hybrid doesn't process how human emotions really work and he misses the mark most of the time, but when he tries he tries hard. Awkward hugs. Death threats in her honor. Gifts taken from people he's killed. "You killed somebody for that."

"No this wasn't the reason."

"You can't go around killing people."

"You're not even convincing anymore. I don't even think you believe that."

"I do."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"People are important to me...if people matter, I matter." He doesn't get it, but he accepts it. Tha doesn't mean that he stops killing and she's not expecting him to.

His affection (if you could call it that) delves a little bit deeper than a dead witch is a useless witch like in the beginning. Klaus is a psychopath but he forms bonds with witches. She sees it with Regina. She can hear it when he talks about Maddox or Greta. She can feel it when it's just the two of them. He's not exactly sweet, but he's generally cordial to her. He lets her get away with things she knows not many others could. He brings out the worst (best) in her and at this moment nobody knows her more than he does.

* * *

><p>They've moved five times. Four different countries. Three hotels. One apartment. Two houses. Bonnie's favorites happens to be the latter. She likes her space, and it's a bit hard to have it with two bedrooms that are so close together, she could lay in her bed and probably hear him breathing if he breathed. Having all this extra space is the only benefit of living in rural Montana.<p>

Mystic Falls is not some metropolitan city, but her closest neighbor was a few feet away. Here it's miles between their home and their neighbors which is bittersweet. There's acres and acres of land by isolation makes for a boring life.

The house is what you would expect from something that's been standing there for a century. It's old, but the inside is modernized, well modernized for Klaus. It's furnished deep reds and golds. Huge plush rugs sit on top of the hardwood flooring. His signature ugly, uncomfortable velvet backed chairs are scattered throughout the living room.

The kitchen is considerably bland but she expects it to be. Klaus doesn't cook, he doesn't need to eat. It's big and and strangely empty and Bonnie uses it more than he does.

There's five other rooms in the house not counting the three bathrooms:the library, their bedrooms, a room packed to the brim with extra furniture, and two others that must have been guestrooms at one time judging on the way they're decorated.

It's comfortable. She's comfortable. Life is good.

* * *

><p>The stronger Bonnie gets, the more visions she has. Not the vague creepy one sthat come to her while she's sleeping, but the small ones where she can predict the weather, or knows who's going home on American Idol before it's aired. So when she sees Klaus' ticket scheduled for the next week in a vision Bonnie realizes she needs to feed now. Bonnie prefers to do it during the middle of the lunar cycle. The moon is biggest and brightest then, Klaus is more powerful, and usually in a good mood so he's more likely to let her do it without the customary complaints. But if he's not going to be in town it'll throw her whole schedule off.<p>

He's been monitoring her feedings for the last couple of months, and ever since that conversation they had about power he's been watching her carefully. Part of being a good witch is knowing your limits, but another part was seeing how far you can push them, push yourself. That required power and relying on him for it was frustrating. "You don't give a child a bb gun and expect them to know how to use it." And while she understood that he was trying to say that she needed more practice, that she needed to crawl before she could walk...it was _insulting._

Bonnie didn't have the luxury of being a child. She was the weapon in that analogy. That's what witches were. She 'd been destined to be a weapon from birth, and after that realization everything was downhill. You can't fight it. You have to embrace it.

* * *

><p>Privacy is a non-issue between only real secrets Bonnie had were the ones she kept in her head; she's sure if she wasn't a witch he'd find those out too. And Bonnie ever the egalitarian decided that was unfair so if she wanted to know something bad enough, she'd find out.<p>

He keeps that huge wooden box that she'd gotten possessed for at the end of his bed. when she They'd both been in a good mood, meaning that they could tolerate being around each other for a few hours. Stretched out on the humongous throw rug on his floor Bonnie tapped her foot rhythmically against the box. She's flipping through a magazine and simultaneously explaining that "rad" isn't a commonly used slang word anymore and he sounds like an idiot when he says it and it's embarrassing. "I can make anything sound good." She rolls her eyes but she's smiling. Closing the magazine she rolls over on her back and lifts her head slightly to see him on the bed. "If I look in there will you get mad?"

Klaus glanced up from the notebook was scribbling in. His back is propped up against the pillows. Remote beside him but the television turned off. "Yes." He makes no move to stop her when she opens the lid so she assumes he's joking and that should've made her pause. She doesn't know what to expect, but she can remember how adamant he'd been at keeping it a secret before and it's weird now that he doesn't care.

Her heart jumps when it's open but it's filled with nothing but books. _Well that was anticlimatic._ "What else was in here?"

"That grimiore I gave you."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She pulls one out. The cover is leather; pages yellow. She runs her fingers along the spine; the binding's in good condition. Bonnie flips to the first page and her vision if filled with a collage of flips to the next page and it's the same thing. The whole book is the nothing but these faces. Some smiling or crying or frowning. Men. Women. Old and young. And in small letters inside of the women's pinned up hair, or curved along the men's chin are dates. "What is this?"

"What do you think it is?"

"Are these people you've killed?" He smiles. That strange, bizarre huge smile and that gives her his answer. _This is just one year._ She can't wipe the look of disgust off her face, but she can't stop looking. She moves on to the next book, and the next. Until she's gotten them all over the floor and Klaus is sitting beside her telling her the stories of their deaths.

How the coal miners daughter had a thickest accent he'd ever heard, and how prettily she bled. The young barrister that he'd kept alive for weeks before he drained him. The old woman with consumption. "It was a mercy killing." He shows her face after face, tells her story after story until she asks to see the witches.

He grabs a few books. Enough to span a hundred years, and he searches. In a sea of faces he picks out one in this year. Two in that. Another one in this book. There's not enough of them to fill a page, but she still feels for their deaths. She won't ask them how they died, it doesn't matter he caused their deaths. But somehow she eased by the lack of her people in the books and simultaneously disgusted that she can think like that. People matter. All people matter.

This is her history though and her Grams was big on teacher her the importance of that. Grimiores are an insight into its owner but it's not a diary. Sheila's spells are more are more defensive in nature; they're about protection based in white magic. Greta's are about the attack and dabble in the dark. They aren't first hand accounts.

Klaus identifies with his werewolf side more than anything else. Vampires aren't important to him; the only ones that matter to him are in wooden boxes, but werewolves are everything. He's focused his entire life around them. It's the only thing that links him to the father he's never met, that family is the ones that embraces him. Even if it's out of obligation. She gets it. Naturally she resents her mother, but if the older Bennett sought her out, she'd accept her. There's nothing like family and that doesn't diminish what are friends are to her, but they don't understand her struggles. They aren't witches. They aren't Grams. There's a huge difference. She needs that connection even if it's only learning about their deaths.

The strongest ties to her past are through a man who killed her ancestors and there's no pretending she's happy about it but she'll listen. She'll learn. Knowledge is power. "I told you I don't go around killing witches. You're more useful to me alive than you are dead."

He waits for her to respond, maybe to scream or yell or cry. She wants to. It's unfair that this happened to any of these people but especially to hers— except she can't. Unlike Klaus she's grounded in reality. She knew what he was, she knows who he is. _She knows who she is._

She closes the book and puts it back in the chest. Does the same with the rest she'd pulled out. Closes the lid. "If I ever end up in one of these books I want my own page." She goes back to reading her magazine.

Since then he's showed her other things he's drawn. His family: Rebekah dancing with Stefan, hair in fingerwaves; Finn with shampoo commercial hair sharpening knives; Kol laughing with his mouth open he same way that Klaus does; Elijah sitting with his chin propped on his hands probably spewing some nobility bullshit. He has dozens of pictures of Greta. He doesn't have to say it for her to know what he cared about her. He'd drawn a few of Regina after they'd visited her. Today when she crawled into bed beside him he'd been sketching Maddox face. _Well she thinks it's Maddox's._

Klaus' what Bonnie likes to call FMSing (Full Moon Syndrom-ing) like he does every month the week before the full moon. She'd assume that not having to turn meant not dealing with the side-effects of being part wolf. She actually didn't know that there were any side-effects at all, but every month without fail he starts turning the air down to freezing, eating meat and somehow he becomes a bigger asshole than she thought was possible— _oh it's possible. _Add that into already feeding the week before and that minimized the chances him actually doing it.

Today he came home covered in blood, broken a few glasses, and he'd been yelling on the phone (while he's psychotic, he's usually polite) when she'd woken up. Bonnie pulls the covers over her legs. Smoothes out the wrinkles. "What do you want?" She smiles at him. "Maybe I just wanted to sit next to you."

"You're not a good liar. I know you want something and the answer's no."

"You don't even know what it is. I just want to—"

"No."

"I just wan—"

"No."

"Feed."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"You know I could always figure out a way to make you."

"Do you think that's wise?" _No. _She watches him erase the eyes and start over. "You could always—"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was gonna say. You could—"

"No."

"Klaus."

"Bonnie."

"_Niklaus."_

"_Bonnie."_

"_Nikki." _That makes the both of them pause and stare at each other. There's a small sliver of a smile on his face when she sneaks her request in. "You could give me some blood."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're beginning to annoy me." He annoys her everyday. She won't beg, not now. She has her pride. "So what time's your flight?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your flight, for Virginia?"

"How'd you know?"

"Psychic remember?"

"Did you want to come?" She glares at him. "You know I don't." Despite saying that she does, as frequently as she does, she'd rather get a root canal. She's been away long enough that it doesn't feel like home anymore. Here she can work on her magic. She can be selfish. She can be who she really is. While she has conflicting feelings about that in regards to her friends, she'll get over it. That's what she does. She loves them but sometimes you need to put yourself first and really going back to Mystic Falls is putting them in danger.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Will you miss me?"Bonnie rolls her eyes. "It's unlikely."

* * *

><p>It's no so much that she misses him it's more that she's bored without him there. The first time he'd went back, they'd been living in that apartment where Gregory die— <em>where she killed Gregory.<em> He only was gone a couple of days and she hung out with their neighbors for the first one and slept most of the second.

But now she was in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do, and nobody to talk to. She still kept in touch with a few people but it wasn't like she could just call them up. He hadn't made any hybrids due to the lack of Elena's blood so their usually busy household wasn't busy at all.

Bonnie thinks about starting a garden. Shelia had one and Bonnie enjoyed working on it with her but winter is coming so that's a no. Klaus bought her another Prius because she hates driving his gas guzzler and he hates that she always moves his seat up, but if there's nowhere to go there's actually no point. She could work on spells and she will, but part of doing magic is making him the test subject. The downside is hearing him complain about it. The incense she uses burns his sensitive nose. All the smoke makes his eyes water. "_Don't you find it strange that you get off on hurting me?" No._

The first day goes by slow. She makes brownies from scratch. Burns the first batch while lounging in bed emailing Regina. Lays on the couch in her underwear and puts her drinks on the table without a coaster._ "Really flying by the seat of your pants here."_

The second day she's in Klaus' room changing the passwords on his computer from _hybrid_ back to _blood (he'd changed it after she'd figured it out the last time)_, when she falls asleep.

_She's in a park. Midday. Nobody's there except a woman on a swing. Bonnie hears her name being called and when she looks really looks she recognizes the woman._

"Lucy!" She walks over to the swingset to be enveloped in a hug. A hug that's not long enough. "It's nice to see a familiar face."

"It is. You look good."

"Thanks, so do you. You look very tan."

"It's the island sun."

"Which island?"

"Staten." Bonnie wasn't expecting that. "This is real right, like you're really here."

"Here as in I really tapped into your consciousness then yes." Bonnie's lets that register. "So anybody could do that?"

"Don't worry... whatever wards you got up are pretty good, it's taken weeks for me to get through them."

"But you could."

"Raye would have to know who you are to even try to tap into your brain, find some of kind of personal link, and again it'd take weeks with the wards you've gotten put up."

"Raye? Her name's Raye? It doesn't sound that villian-y."

"Who's born a villain?" She's right even though _Klaus_ sounds like one. "I'm sorry it took this long to get in contact with you. I tried once before in the beginning but my magic was kind of limited then."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Some of the elders formed a coven in upstate New York to rectify our little problem. Tried out a couple of spells, borrowed a lot of magic..."

"I'm assuming it didn't work."

"You're assuming right. Personally I think it was the spells, this is unprecedented you know? We don't know what to use. It was just trial and error.'" Bonnie takes a seat on the swing pumps her legs to get a little bit of air.

"Do you know how she even exists? I mean there are rules that prevent this right?" Lucy wraps her hand around the chain of her swing. Digs a toe into the sand. "There's these new werewolf, vampire things...you heard of them?" Bonnie strains to keep her face neutral. "Hybrids...yeah I think I heard of them."

"Yeah hybrids, and if a hybrid turns a witch she can go through the transition and keeps her powers... doesn't sound like a bad setup to me, but I'm not some crazy homicidal bitch._ "Yeah doesn't sound too bad." _

_Klaus is the reason she needs Klaus' protection in the first place. __**She's the reason she needs his protection. **_She barely gets time to comprehend it when she feels a slight pull on her body. Lucy answers her before she can ask. "You're about to wake up."

"No not yet..." The pull is harder. Lucy feels farther away. "If you need me you'll find me. I'll keep you updated."

**She's the reason she needs his protection.**

She's reason her family is dying.

How is she supposed to deal with that?

How does she even begin to wrap her head around this?

_She can't. So she doesn't._

She takes her mind off of it. Flipping through one of Greta's grimiores she finds a spell that requires four drops of vampire's blood. It's not a spell requires much power but the challenge is the vampires blood. Substituting ingredients is risky so that's out of the question; she takes risks but not unnecessary ones. She needs to find a vampire.

Tingling in her neck signals a werewolf is near and that radius only extends a couple of miles, but touching vampires is the only way she recognizes them. But first she has to find one. That's the her plan for the day.

_Blood calls to blood. _Klaus doesn't keep vials of his blood anywhere, but he does keep that grimy rag that belonged to John. Picturing the dissatisfaction on his face does nothing to deter her. She can handle him if she needs to. Except if he kills her, which he probably will because she pours water on it squeezes that nasty liquid over a map. It trails into three lines; the closest one stopping thirty miles off. Finds another map smaller in area and does it again until she narrows it down.

Grabbing two mason jars, a hunting knife, and a backpack to put it in she's out the door.

She's done more dangerous things but it doesn't keep her heart from thumping when she starts to walk up the long sidewalk. The house is similar to theirs, same design. Long wooden porch. Steps weathered and sagging a little. Wicker chairs on the left side. Porch swing on the right. She begins to step on the first one when a figure in the shadows on the left moves and stops her in her tracks.

"Hi. How can I help you?" She steps into the light unnatural red hair pulled back. Long straight nose taking up most of her face. Her blue eyes focused on the witch.

"My name's—." Bonnie extends a hand and waits for her to shake it, until she realizes it's still in direct light. **Vampire. **Bonnie steps closer and the woman finally shakes it. She feels death. It makes her smile until she gets yanked up the steps.

_Why would anyone question her disdain for vampires? Why?_

The redhead presses her back uncomfortably against the railing. The jars in her backpack hard against her spine. _"What are you doing here?" _Bonnie blows her backwards into one of those wicker chairs. It shocks the both of them. Thankfully her instincts kick in faster now.

"I was just going to ask you to donate some blood."

"For what?"

"A spell."

"What are you a witch?" Bonnie nods. "Are you joking?"

"No." The woman start to rise and Bonnie pushes her right back down. "I don't trust you."

"You come to my house demanding my blood—"

"I was going to _ask._ I used to the word "donate."

"What are you going to give me in return?"

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Blood."

"Not from me."

"Isn't that a little backwards? You want me to give you my blood but you won't give me yours."

"I'm not going to kill you in the process."

"I'm not going to kill you."

Bonnie smirks. "I know, because you're not drinking from me. How do you normally get blood? You don't drink from cows or deers or anything?" Her nose scrunches in disgust. That's her answer. "I can drip blood into your mouth, but you'd have to be restrained."

"I'm not a child being fed from her mother's breast. I can bite you and control myself."

"I don't trust you."

"And I don't trust—"

"Look, this is just a nicety...I could take it if I wanted it. I'm being courteous here." She hates people that push their weight around, but really this conversation is going on longer than it should. "I've got $200 in cash...and a leather jacket...that you probably don't need...but that's worth way more than a pint of blood." The vampire contemplates it for a few seconds until she agrees.

"Okay."

"What's your name?"

"Lynne."

"I'm Bonnie."

* * *

><p>Bonnie feels horrible when she's riding home leather jacket snug against her body. One jar filled with blood the other filled with ashes sitting in the passenger seat. She never said that she wasn't going to kill her, just not while she was taking her blood. It wasn't a lie, not really. And dead vampires don't need money or jackets nor should she feel apologetic. A service was done today. One less vampire in the world. She should feel better.<p>

Pulling up to the driveway she sees Klaus' car. She wasn't ready for him to be home just yet. Working out her feelings about how she came to be in this situation would take more than a couple days and she hadn't even attempted to. She blames herself. If she didn't help him make his hybrids her family wouldn't be dying but Tyler would've died that night. Not a choice she would make. She blames Klaus; well adjusted individuals wouldn't go around killing people because he wasn't loved enough as a child. It's not fair. Life's not fair. Nature definitely isn't.

How dare nature force her to uphold their rules when they couldn't even do it on their own.

Klaus is an anomaly. He's a also a mistake. She gets punished for bringing her boyfriend back to life, and Klaus walks around unscathed. Allowed to make baby Klaus' who in turn make Raye.

She sets her keys down on the kitchen table. Puts her blood in the fridge. Writes Lynne's name and the date on the seal of the jar and sets it on the counter. On her way out she walks straight into Klaus' chest. Stumbling back she reaches out for him and he helps her regain her balance. She pushes him off. "What's wrong with you?

"When's the last time you made a vampire, not a hybrid but just a vampire?"

"No how was your trip?" She rolls her eyes and asks him again. "Three or four years. What does that have to do with anything?" Bonnie nods and keeps nodding. Lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay...okay." He reaches out to touch her and she pulls back. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Bonnie walks past him only to be pulled back by her belt loops. She yanks away from him, "don't touch me!" She feels her magic bubbling underneath the surface of her skin. The lamp on the hallway table shatters. Her face feels on fire. Hot tears stream down her face. This is about more than her. This is more than is about family. It's about being forced by _nature _who should have had her back, who should've cared more about her than to put her in this situation.

She's angry yes, but she won't let it cloud her judgment. That anger is essentially useless. Nature's omnipotent. She's too big. Too powerful. She can't be stopped. And Klaus...she can't kill Klaus in retribution— _not right now_, she doesn't even think that would make her feel better. She hates that, that he's the only one she could turn to for this. Why would she give her those dreams about him? She knew. She knew!

"Bonnie...what happened?"

She's always been good at pretending she's okay. A couple years with Klaus doesn't change that. Clearing her throat she says, "Lucy came to me in a dream...and she told me...I know why I'm here."

"Okay...and why are you crying?" He rubs the pads of his of his fingers across her cheek and she jerks back. Her initial thought is to tell him the truth, but that strong sense of preservation she has kicks in. If she tells him the truth there's nothing stopping him from feeding her blood and snapping her neck. He likes her, but he likes power more. A vamp-witch is going to be stronger than a regular witch and the thought that she could possibly be sired to him is worse than death.

So she'll lie. Lying to a vampire is easier if you're already emotional. _Milk the situation_. The tears are real, they're just not for the reasons he thinks."Raye, that's her name...she was doing a difficult spell for some old vampire and she performed it on a magical hotspot...but she wasn't strong enough and died before she could finish it...the blood in her system reacted with the excess energy...somehow she was able to keep her powers." It's not a bad lie, it's not the best but it doesn't seem too perfect._ It's perfect._ She adds a couple of sniffles at the end.

He cocks his head. "And you thought I turned her?"

"I mean Greta and Maddox were gone...and I know you were still trying to make your hybrids then...and Mystic Falls is a hotspot...I just jumped to conclusions...I didn't have anybody to talk to about it and I've been letting my imaginaton get the best me...I guess." She shrugs and half smiles. Wipes her eyes.

"It's understandable. I could find out who did it for you." _Not a good liar my ass._

"How would that help me?"

"I thought you understood revenge Bonnie."

"What if I never find them...I don't want to spend my entire life trying to get revenge and still have to watch my back all the time. Who does that? Oh wait you do." Bonnie laughs a loud genuine laugh and wraps her arm around the hybrid. Acts normally. "How was your trip?"

"Very fulfilling." She doesn't want to know. With no humor in her voice she asks, "did you kill my dad?"

"No. Is that what you think of me? You think I go back on my promises." He looks so offended she starts laughing again. "I assumed he enjoyed his birthday gift since he was wearing it while I was there...he's in top shape physically, doing well financially which is a blessing during these tumultous times...how long has been in finance?" _This is the twilight zone._

"My whole life...why were you talking to him?"

"You told me you wanted me to check up on him."

"I was expecting you to do some creepy stalker-y looking through the windows kinda stuff. Not actually speaking to him." He shrugs his shoulders. "What about my friends?"

"They're alive. All well. Elena's-"

"Don't tell me." She climbs into his bed and he climbs on the other with his laptop in hand. She watches him type in password. He does it again. "Bonnie. I thought we talked about how we're going to stop doing this." The last time she wouldn't tell him until he'd threatened to throw Sheila's grimiore in the fire, and this time he looks annoyed enough that he just might do it. Snatching it from him she logs him in.

"It's blood."

"Speaking of blood what'd you do today?"

"That's a non-sequitur."

"You smell like the inside of a oven and you have dried blood in between your forefinger and thumb on your right hand. He brings her hand to his mouth and licks it. She slaps him away.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. Not really."

Later that night he finds the jar and laughs. "If you kill me...you're going to put me in a glass jar too?" She shrugs. "Maybe an urn." He starts laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry it's taken so long just to only be one part. But I've written this chapter three times. Three completely different ways. I also spent a week trying to build a non-appropriative, non-offensive werewolf mythology from what we know that didn't suck, and it sucked. Part 2 should be up in the next couple of days but this chapter is pretty long so I hope that makes up for it.**

**I also don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

**Part 2**

Important milestones for Bonnie: getting her driver's license, learning she was a witch, learning about vampires, her grandmother's death, almost killing Klaus, dying, bringing Jeremy back to life, leaving with Klaus, her first human kills, and the most important may be the first time she realizes that while witches care about other witches, Nature, the Mother only cares about herself. That was a pivotal moment of her existence. The whole time she'd been thinking that there were rules that needed to be followed and if they're ignored you face consequences. She hadn't realized that it only works that way when Nature decides it does. Bonnie's always the one facing the consequences so she stopped playing it safe.

It wasn't a conscious decision; she just stopped caring about things. Now she feels like it's coming to bite her in the ass.

She's not weakened significantly. Most witches who came into the craft as late as she did would be lucky to be this powerful. But her power is a security blanket. It's kept her safe. It's kept her loved ones safe. Power = comfort. Bonnie's not comfortable without it.

She hasn't told Elena and Caroline because it's such a trivial thing and she's positive that they won't get it, but she feels like if she doesn't talk to anyone about it it'll drive her crazy.

Klaus would overreact—that's just what he does. He has the tendency to be overly protective like an immortal mother hen, but that's who she leans on for these kinds of things. She wants to talk to him, but she doesn't want to actually tell him what's happening. She wouldn't' tell him this if she still with him, yet he's good at calming her down when he's the not the cause of her stress.

* * *

><p>Dreamwalking has always been Lucy's thing. Bonnie prefers reality where things that don't make sense just don't make sense. Dreams have deep underlying meanings and by inserting yourself in someone else's you disturb that. That doesn't even factor in her trying to decipher what they mean. The few times she's walked into Klaus' dreams she's been amazed at how tame they are. That has to hold some significance that she doesn't even want to take a crack at interpreting.<p>

Clothed in long pajamas Bonnie finds herself leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom attached to his bedroom. They're in that old house in Montana and despite everything that happened there that was a good time for her. For the both of them.

She shivers. Chilly air blows through the open window—that's for him. Wood's crackling in the fireplace— that's for her benefit. Her cold feet pad against the hardwood until she steps across the rug. Steps on top of the box and climbs in the bed. The comforter is pooled at the end, syet her side of the bed is still warm. Klaus' lying on his stomach, his face turned toward the window eyes shut. _Who dreams about sleeping? Seriously? _Hispajama pants are slung so low on his hips there's no need for him to be wearing them. Bonnie crawls up his body and straddles his waist. Rubs her hands along his skin. It's hot to the touch as always. "_Wake upppp_." When he doesn't acknowledge her (because she just _knows_ he's awake) she leans to kiss his shoulder. "Klaus wake up. I want to talk to you." Then she moves to kiss his face.

"I know you're up." She climbs off of him and before she really thinks about it lays a smack to his ass. He doesn't even flinch. No matter how many times she's woken up next to him, she always slightly panics at how still he is. Then she remembers that he's dead.

The next dozen slaps have the same result. She knows it didn't hurt; it's like throwing a grain of rice at an elephant, but she expected some kind of acknowledgement. Maybe for him to tell her to leave him alone, he usually gave her that. She tries to turn him over; flips him on his back and climbs back to her previous position. "Klaus. You know this creeps me out."

She pinches a brown nipple _hard_ and he gasps. _Just a little_. It brings a smile to her face. So she twists it until he starts laughing. "You're an ass," that makes him laugh harder. "You're toes are as cold as icicles." Her legs were folded behind her. Feet resting on his thighs. She looks down at him fondly, "my Grams used to say that."

"You told me…you look like a child when you grin like that." She pecks his lips. Bonnie reaches down towards the end of the bed and pulls the duvet over them. Snuggling up to his side she drapes her leg over his and moans at the warmth.

Dreams are strange in the way that they feel real. You wake up disoriented and scared. Sometimes panting and shaking and it's all in your imagination.

Their pillow talk is rarely sweet. Rarely meaning almost never. She also doesn't have that much time. "If I lost my powers would you kill me?" He looks down at her and arches a brow. "Are you losing your powers?"

"No. I just think that one day…" Her voice starts to shake. "I'm afraid that I might…and, and I…and I don't know what I'll do…"

"I've never met a witch who lost her powers permanently."

"I could be the first." He wraps his arms tighter around her. _It doesn't feel like a dream. It's feels like she's at home. Home. "Shut up."_

"What would you do if I lost them?"

"I'd turn you…being sentenced to live out your existence as human…I wouldn't wish that on you." She rolls her eyes. She hadn't expected a different answer. "I was a human for seventeen years of my life."

"Thankfully I didn't know you then." Bonnie laughs despite herself, "and you were never a human you were living as one." _Whatever._

"If you had to be human…" The scoff he makes explains how he feels about that. " would you want me to kill you?"

"I'd still be a werewolf."

"Let's just say you weren't anything, what would you want me to do?"

"Take out Rebekah's dagger and let her turn me."

"And if you couldn't be turned?"

"I'd want you to kill me…don't act like you wouldn't want to." Sometimes she does. Sometimes e doesn't. The one constant in her life is Klaus. As long as she's loyal to him, he'll be loyal to her. He'll always be there. He'll be around long after she's gone. The thought of him not being able to do that makes her feel…it's an indescribable feeling. All she knows is that she doesn't like it. She changes the subject. This dream was just supposed to ease her mind, not make her feel uncomfortable. "What? No wife or kids? Husband maybe…if that's the kind of mood you're in?"

"What would I ever do with a wife?"

"Love, honor, and cherish her. All that good jazz."

"Ah yes. Go 'halfsies," the word sounds awkward rolling off his tongue, "on a baby perhaps." Bonnie raises her head from his chest. Runs her fingers across his mouth. His lips form a grin underneath them. "You're so weird."

"So are you."

Bonnie feels the herself being tugged back into reality. It feels like she just got here. She lets out a puff of air and rests her head back on his chest.

* * *

><p>She misses him more than she'd actually thought. She misses him a lot.<p>

Her dreamwalking calmed her down a little and that's what she went there for, but if she was being honest she just wanted to spend time with him without actually having to say it. She and the girls are great now but she's lonely.

She wakes up alone.

Goes to bed alone.

And if the girls are busy she's alone.

She's not accustomed to being alone. If Klaus was a normal human being she could admit that to him, but he's not. He was only as cool with her choice to move back because he's positive that she'd hate it. Then he'd come down and drag her back to Philadelphia, except being a third wheel to him and Rebekah does not seem like something she'd be into. That was always going to be a bit of an issue.

She'd just wait until he came back for Elena's blood. She'll see him then and then he'd leave and she'd wouldn't be going through these Klaus withdrawals anymore.

* * *

><p>Elena's the only Gilbert alive in Mystic Falls, and despite knowing what most of the founding families would do if they knew how much trouble the doppelganger brought to the town, she feels indebted to this town. Bonnie knows the counsel was put in place to protect but she can't forget that these people, their ancestors, burned hers at the stake. And Liz tried to kill Caroline once. Bill tortured her. These are the kind of people that do things like this to their own daughter, and while Caroline can get over it, Bonnie can't. It's same kind of feeling she gets when she remembers that at once upon a time the Salvatore's owned people that looked like her. It's not constantly on her mind, but when she thinks of it causes a twinge of anger. But really, a little skepticism on her part is well deserved.<p>

But Elena is sweet, too sweet at times, and has taken over the title (from Caroline) as fundraising queen. If there's any kind of volunteer work, or committees to be on Elena's probably the head of it. This year she's the chairman on the board of the summer festival committee (not to be confused with the summer carnival, or the summer Founder's picnic), which means by extension Bonnie and Caroline are helping out.

It's a relatively cool day for summer and the girls are stretched out in the driveway making signs. Matty had been given a large sheet of butcher paper and some finger paint but he seems more interested in pulling grass from the roots. Bonnie found herself being more interested in watching him than painting. Caroline whines, "so how many of these do we have to make?"

"We only have two more, and you came late so I don't know why you're complaining."

"I was working."

"You were sleeping."

"I'm on tv if you need proof."

Elena frowns. "They tape most of your segments a day before. You were sleeping."  
>The blonde shrugs and pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Caroline smiles. "You got me."<p>

* * *

><p>Seventeen. That's it. No other context just seventeen. She doesn't realize what it is until Elena grabs her wrist. "What?" Caroline points to the asphalt she's been painting on. "Oh. Sorry."<p>

"What's seventeen?" Bonnie's a little confused. "I don't know."

Bonnie rubs the sweat from her brow. Dips her brush back into paint. "Don't worry about it. It isn't a big deal. Let's just finish these banners."

She's not really all that excited about the festival. Big crowds give her anxiety and if it wasn't from all the times she'd gotten hurt in places like that with Klaus, she can just think back to the stuff that happened here. She's more excited about the food, and the booze, and passing out in bed at the end of the night.

"Is Stefan going?"

"Um, I think so, but I know for sure Damon is."

"Greattttt."

"You guys seem to get along now."

"In small doses, only in small doses."

* * *

><p>When Bonnie arrives the first people she sees is Matt with his girlfriend, Natalie, and Matty's sitting on top the picnic table. His chubby hands squeezing a hotdog between his fingers and feeding it to Natalie. After Bonnie gushes over the cuteness, which it's hard not to, she goes to look or Elena, and when she can't find her she looks for Caroline.<p>

As much as Caroline reminds her she's on TV, it's still kind of hard to wrap her head around. So when she's taping a segment for tomorrow's evening news Bonnie's kind of shocked when she sees her in action. She's good at it, but she never doubted that. But that still doesn't give her anyone to talk to. There's Tyler who's having a heated conversation with his mother, and he and Bonnie have never been close. Then there's the whole him being a hybrid, and her smelling like..the way she smells when she hasn't fed and that makes every one of their conversations awkward. He can't ignore it like she can't ignore that annoying tingle in her ears.

She's grabbing a drink when she spots Stefan sitting on a bench across the street. She waves, and then decides to walk over. "What are you doing over here?"

"Sitting."

"Yeah, I know, but I mean why are you over here?"

"Big crowds are kind of an issue for me." _Oh._ "When's the last time you drank from a human?"  
>Bonnie may be feeling comfortable with her friends again, but there's six years of awkward topics that she doesn't know are awkward until she brings them up. They don't talk about what's going to happen when the vampires have to leave or Stefan's blood problems. That actually don't talk about anything Bonnie deems a big deal. It takes him a long time to answer. "When I was with Klaus."<p>

"That's good right? It's been a long time." Stefan locked himself in the Salvatore's basement for that first year after she'd left. If it wasn't for the prompting of Damon, Elena says he probably still be in there.

"To a vampire that's nothing." He could blink and it would seem like a hundred years just flew by. It is nothing to him. He lowers his voice and leans closer like he's telling her a secret. She know Stefan won't bite her, but there's something in the gesture that makes her hackles rise. "I still think about it."

"About killing?" His confession doesn't surprise her. She's surprised that he told her. "You're a vampire aren't you? That's normal I think." Stefan smiles, this small smile and leans against the back of the bench. "So why'd you come, if it bothers you?"

"Exposure. I don't even think about biting Elena or Matty, but I don't know how far that courtesy extends, and if I don't test out the boundaries it'll be easier to make a mistake." Bonnie wants to laugh. His language: courtesy, mistake. It's funny how people see things. You end a life and call it a mistake. You save one and it's a courtesy. She's never realized how similar she and Stefan are.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't like crowds either...the first time I killed a human was in a crowd. Well, I never really figured out if I killed him, but I'm pretty sure I did." He looks over at her and she shrugs. "I still think about it sometimes too...I know it's not the same, but for a while I was really afraid of hurting people and not being able to control it." He nods in understanding.

They sit there listening to the sounds of children screaming, firecrackers popping. The mixture of voices until Damon comes over. "Scoot over, loser."

"The Rippah, the witch, and the most handsome vampire in the world a meeting for the history books." She can't even be bothered to roll her eyes.

"Is handsome your favorite descriptor?"

"I'm tall, dark, handsome just naturally comes next... so have we compared war stories yet? Don't tell me I missed it." Bonnie rolls her eyes this time and Stefan chuckles. "Sorry you just missed it."

"Darn. I don't get to hear any stories about Saint Stefan and your time with good ol' Saint Nik. My night's ruined."

"Do you know why they call Stefan a ripper?"

"Um...I'm pretty sure I do."

"Have you ever wondered what it looks like to see a head fall off straight off somebody's shoulders? One moment it's sitting there, the next it's JENGA!" Stefan says his name in warning. "The best part is when he puts it back on and it happens all over again."

"Damon."

"I'm sure I've seen worse." Damon turns towards her blue eyes roaming over her face. It's creepy. "I forgot you were the wickedest witch this side of the Mississippi."

"Not just this side."

"God isn't that sexy Stefan?"

"Sure."

"You can admit you like your women a little bitchy. Look at Katherine; look at Elena. It tickles your pickle." He slides closer to Bonnie "Do you want to know what tick—"

"That's my cue to leave, I'll see you later Bonnie."

"If you see Elena tell her I'm here _please_."

"You say that as if you don't want to spend time with me." Damon slides even closer to her and takes the lukewarm beer out of her hand and sips. Grimaces. "They didn't have anything better."

"It's a family event. What did you expect?"

"At least some good beer. It's not like the founders are short on cash. Maybe a nice wine .You can't turn water to wine can you?"

"Sorry, I'm just a witch." Damon pours the contents on the ground and tosses it in the garbage next to him. "You finish translating that spell?"

"Not yet."

"Why not? You can't just magic up a translation."

"_If I could I would_...I've had other things on my mind."

She'd called Regina after Lucy told her in oh so politely that her magic problem wasn't a problem because she'd taken hadn't tested this theory, and to "stop acting like that dramatic freak you live with" (she'd met him a year ago and was not charmed _at all_). So she called the older witch who gave her a _you don't use, it you lose it_ speech. "You can't just stop doing magic cold turkey, that's not how it works...you can't go from what you were doing to floating pencils every once in a while, you have to ease your way back into that." Regina calmed her down enough to realize that she was overreacting, but didn't give a real solution. She doesn't know how to find middle ground. She's been either floating feathers or bringing people back to life, and after she'd lost the help of her ancestors she did didn't have much downtime before having to close the door to the other side. In Mystic Falls she never got the time to go slow and learn the ropes and when she left with Klaus she stopped wanting it.

"What kind of things are on Bonnie Bennett's mind?"

She smiles. "I was thinking about you Damon, only you."

"Bon Bon, as much as I love to hear those words, I feel like you're being facetious."

"Really? I'm being completely serious."

"Fine, don't tell me.

* * *

><p>Damon's doing that thing where he's flirting as crassly as possible trying to goad her into..something. His intentions are never clear. She doesn't know if he's doing it because he actually likes her, or if he's just wants her to admit to liking him. Then there' the option of him just wanting to sleep with her, which really makes the most sense. It's flirting with a purpose but what is that purpose? And why is she the object of his…whatever this is. That brings up the issue of the doppelganger. This was something she knew for a fact was an off limit topic and yet she couldn't even get Caroline to spill the beans. Caroline can't keep a secret if her life depended on it. "So when you'd stop obsessing over Elena?"<p>

"I was never obsessed with Elena."

Bonnie's in tears when she stops laughing. "You don't have to lie. I'm not judging."

"If you want to know when I stopped pursuing her…um you know I was the first one to realize she was pregnant? She hadn't known that. "I knew about them hooking up.. she's young I expected her to do something stupid…but it's one thing to choose Stefan…everybody chooses Stefan but she bred with Matt… she broke up with Stefan and she ran to Matt…it was a wakeup call. She's never going to pick me. "

"How'd…" She tries to word this correctly, but he answers her before she does. "I denied it for the first few months….maybe it was some kind of hysterical pregnancy…then I heard the heartbeat…after that it felt like I blinked and Matty was here…this brown haired blue eyed loud thing that looked like a wet naked mole rat…and Elena was so happy, and Matt was happy…and even Stefan, they'd gotten back together then, was happy, and I had to figure out why I couldn't be."

"And that was?"

"I was fixated, _not obsessed_, fixated on the idea that Elena would be the happiest she'd ever be with me. But I saw her with the baby and she was glowing and I thought, _how am I going to compete with that_…and am I supposed to be the vampire Mr. Mom…it's Stefan's dream to play house not mine. Besides, Matty the most important thing in her life now and I don't like to play second…" It's a good enough reason if any. She just shrugs.

"Way to be sympathetic." Bonnie shakes her head. "I'm not…not really. I'm glad that you moved on….it was kind of pathetic if we're being honest….when you were 'pursuing' Elena a lot of innocent people got hurt. I just can't forget that. You're an asshole when you're in love…not hat you're not an asshole all of the time," He grabs his chest in mock offense. "I just like to see people for who they are. Not for who they want me to think they are and not who I want them to be. You're easy to tolerate now ."

"Hmmm…who am I?"

"What?"

"You said you see people for who they are, who am I?"

She cups his chin with her fingers. Turns his head to the side examines his profile. "A mass murderer with a good genes." She gets a smile from that. That's the closest she'll ever get to calling him handsome. "You just described Stefan."

"No. Stefan's a mass murder with good genes and a hot back." Damon scoffs. "Have you looked at my back?"

"Not really."

"Then he wins by default."

"It's not a competition Damon."

"It is."

"You've got bluer eyes."

"That's because Stefan's are green." Bonnie rolls her eyes. It's like speaking to a child.

"Exactly. Therefore yours are more blue. You're the mass murder with good genes and blue eyes. You've won."

"That's all that matters."

"What about Klaus?"

"What about him?"

"Who is he?"

"Why are we talking about him?"

"I'm just trying to feel you out Bonnie. You cohabitated with the man for over half a decade…just trying to understand how you could've done it."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not?" Because she didn't want to think about him. "I don't get its relevance."

"It'll give me insight into how you think."

"And that serves what purpose?"

"We're best friends now. Shouldn't we get to know one another better?" He leans towards her. Smizing.

"Nope I think we know each other well enough."

"Who are you?"

"Bonnie."

"That's it?"

"Yep. I know who I am, and I don't have to explain that to you."

* * *

><p>Eventually they make their way back to crowd. They're passing the pavilion where country music is blasting out of a set of huge speakers, when Bonnie gets slammed into by a little girl holding an ice cream cone. The cold confection drips down her bare thigh. "Sorry."<p>

She grits out a no problem and looks for the nearest set of napkins. They happen to be on a table where the girls are sitting on a bench. Elena's sipping on a lemonade. The vampire with a mouth full of blueberry pie takes hold of the witches hand and pulls her down on the table. "Taste this." Caroline all but shoves it in her mouth. "It's good."

"I knowwwwww."

"When's the last time you fed?"

"Before I left home. I'm just being greedy." Bonnie turns to Elena and grabs some of the paper towels off the table. Damon snatches out her hand. He dips a corner into Caroline's water while she protest. Then he proceeds to wipe the stickiness from her leg. "Um thanks."

"That's what friends are for." She rolls her eyes. "Sure." She directs her attention to the brunette. "It's a nice turn-out. You did good."

"It is if I do say so myself. I'm exhausted."

"At least you're done with all this until the next one…when's the next one?"

"The Fourth of July."

"See a whole week of rest." Elena laughs. "If that." She takes another sip of her drink. "Hey best friend…" Damon who's been standing there staring off into space looks at her. "Yesssss?"

"Would you like to get me a drink?"

"You're only nice to me when you want something."

"If I was nice all the time you wouldn't want me."

"You're right. Anything else?" Caroline screams for him to bring another piece of pie and he's off. "He sure seems eager to please. I wonder why that is."

"I don't know what you're insinuating but please don't."

"Just don't let him become obsessed with you… Elena's with me on this."

"That's generally a bad thing for all parties involved."

"I can't help if he becomes obsessed. I'm pretty amazing; I'd be obsessed with me too." Bonnie starts laughing first and she's the last to stop when Damon brings them back their snacks. Damon brings an extra piece of pie that he eats while simultaneously going for seductive. Okay, maybe he actually is seductive, but this is neither the time nor place for that.

"Where's Mutt?" Both girls start to answer and stop. When Elena starts again, Caroline starts. The blonde finally gives up. "Who are you taking about?"

Damon chuckles. "Not Lockwood. You're high school sweetheart. The football player. Your baby daddy?"

"Yes. I got it. He told me he was only staying for a couple hours. He'd had a long day and he was gonna take Matty home bathe him and put him in bed."

"Aww how cute."

"Where's your mutt Barbie?"

"He has a name."

"I'm aware." Tyler walks around the table to give Caroline a hug. He frowns at Damon. "My ears were burning so I knew you had to be talking about me_. I do have a name_ and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill you to say it."

"It wouldn't kill me, but it would bring me the joy that calling you Rover does." Cue four separate eye rolls.

* * *

><p>Gilberts were always doctors. A Forbes was the sheriff. Fells tended to be preachers, and a Lockwood was a mayor. Occasionally there variations but more often than not they didn't skew off the path.<p>

Tyler surprisingly was a firefighter. Bonnie thought that the would be a problem due to his…condition, but "there's rarely any fires and it's not like they can kill me." They're talking about the prospect of hooking her up with one of his fireman buddies and she's actually entertaining the thought when Stefan pops up next to their table.

Damon looks at his brother. "Where have you been?"

"There's vampires here."

"_Yeah._"

"Other than us. Maybe three or four."

"How do you know?"

"A group of girls..a couple of guys walked past me with fresh bite marks on their necks…they were almost healed so that means there's blood in their system…_which means vampires." _He looks annoyed that he has to explain it.

"There's nothing we can do. They're trying to be careful… we can't just pick them out of the crowd, can we?" Everybody looks at Tyler. "There's too many scents here. Sorry."

"Fine then we'll leave it alone I guess."

Elena gets up and walks over to Stefan. He doesn't look like he's out of control. Just kind of frazzled. Frustrated maybe. The couple starts whispering into each other's ears which is more because of the noise than the need for privacy. "I don't need to be here all night, so I think I'm gonna take Stefan home."

"Okay that's a good idea. You guys be safe."

Bonnie isn't comfortable knowing that there could be vampires everywhere. It's irrational because she's not actually scared of them, she just likes to know where they are. She's also not comfortable just sitting there as if it's no big deal. "Stuff like this happens all the time." The witch is used to 'stuff happening' but the stuff that happens in Mystic Falls is always on a larger scale. She's used to dealing with one big thing at a time. Not twenty.

Damon's in her ear before she can realize it. She'd been assuming he was going to make so innuendo-laced comment, but he just asks her if she wants to go back to the boardinghouse. "You're on edge and you're making me nervous."

"Um…yeah. Okay."

"Can they come?" He groans. "I guess."

* * *

><p>Bonnie and Caroline are stretched out on a couch in the parlor drinking some expensive cognac that only takes a few fingers to get them tipsy. "Hey you got a map?" She blames it on not doing magic regularly, but this is what they should've done the day she found out vampires were in town. "Yeah I think. Like a town map?" Damon gets up and goes rumbling through a desk drawer.<p>

"I need blood."

"Human."

"No yours. And Tyler's maybe." Tyler perks up, "for what?"

"A locator spell."

* * *

><p>Tyler bites into his wrist first and as almost as soon as it pools onto the page his wrist starts to heal. Damon takes longer to and the excess blood just pools up at the wound. He lifts it to her mouth. Raises his voice to a falsetto. "Here, you want it? I'm not gonna do anything with it. It's not a catch? Please Damon drink from me. It gets me soooo hot."<p>

Bonnie deepens her voice in response. "I'll give your wrist a little suck…don't forget I got a little something you could suck in return. Ba-dum-tssssss" Damon laughs.

"I would never say "little" when referencing to any of the things on my body that I'd like for you to suck." Bonnie giggles and brings the wrist to her mouth. Flicks her tongue over the cut. Presses her lips to soft skin there. She looks up to see his reaction and he's grinning. She starts to suck.

It's not a lot of blood…maybe a mouthful. But she prolongs the suction. She can tell he's more amused by the visual than anything else. Bonnie's amused that he's amused. His blue eyes are focused on hers. Grin on his lips. She feels the blood starting to tingle in her veins. It's a welcomed feeling. "Um…guys." Bonnie kisses the skin there and pulls away with a smack. She doesn't miss a beat. The next second she's reciting the incantation and watching the blood trail off into nineteen lines.

"We're here….that's Stefan." Caroline counts the lines. "And that's seventeen other vampires."

"Yep. Seventeen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Thanks for all the nice reviews. In my complete rage at last night's episode I forgot to post this. Sorry about that. But I did tell you this chapter was pretty long and it is. Hope you _enjoyed it._**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Hey guys! There's a long author's note at the end if you're into excuses and apologies. I also have gotten tired of editing this chapter so I apologize in advance for all the mistake. I'll go back later and fix them.**

* * *

><p>She hasn't been able to mentally get back to the place she was before she found out that she's the reason her life has been as hard as it is. Bonnie knows that it's not all her fault, and she reminds herself of this, but<em> it. is. her. fault<em>. That guilt she's harboring is mentally blocking her. It's making her dangerous.

She's tried everything. Meditation. Wearing a pendant with nuummite to open up her connection with the earth. Channeling Klaus isn't enough anymore. Her emotions are likely to swing at any time, and if it's draining on her, it doesn't really matter how much power she takes. She channels power from the other hybrids as well, but it shouldn't be this hard.

The funny thing is she can still feel Nature. Feel her in every breeze, and when she walks past a rose bush, it's there. Teasing her. And unlike her powers being taken away from her, this is her doing.

When her Grams died Caroline told her that it was okay to act out if she wanted to. She said that people make horrible decisions when they're grieving and it's normal. "You don't have to be perfect, Bonnie." Bonnie assumes the same thing applied now. At least it makes her feel better. She's still grieving. Grieving for all the women that shared a bloodline that died because of her. So she'll chalk this horrible decision up to that.

* * *

><p>Blood wasn't necessarily the worst taste in the world. It's coppery and warm, and when it came from a vampire kind of thick. She'd tasted it dozens of times. Always from Klaus, except that one time it was from Stefan. There were way too many cons to ingesting blood on a regular basis. There was dying and becoming a vampire, and by extension losing her powers. That wasn't something she looked forward to. At least if it was Klaus' blood she'd be able to keep them but there's a whole can of worms she didn't want to open.<p>

Bonnie could ask Klaus for his blood, but that required either overpowering him (which took up too much time and energy), or asking (which took too much time and energy); so that was out. The energy from vampire's blood was hard to get rid of. You couldn't push it back into something else, and if you did it more than likely was to be rejected. Then there was the whole Bonnie being a witch with mood swings. That in itself was the biggest con.

The pro is obvious. She could use the magic from the blood to overcompensate where she was lacking. That's really all she needs. Klaus always told her that power makes the world go round. He did have a point. She couldn't have done half the things she'd done if she was weak.

Bonnie's sure she could use hybrid blood, there's completely untapped potential in that, but if a spell calls for blood of the undead, it's probably bad to add werewolf in there for good measure. That's out. So she'll stick to run of the mill vampire. It was easy to get a hold of (depending on the area) since vampires were a dime of dozen. It makes sense.

* * *

><p>Klaus is always around. There's an odd amount of space he's been giving her, and she's knows it's because she's prone to blowing up, or blowing up his things. But she can feel him. Bonnie can't place a name to the emotion she's feeling towards him. It's not exactly anger, anger is too easy. It's emotionally draining to be angry all the time but there's something that makes it hard to be around him. It's irrelevant though since he's got his hybrids, and his family packed away in coffins. He has better things to do than worrying about Bonnie's feelings towards him.<p>

He's also got new things to focus his attention on. He's taken a liking to a hybrid in particular and Bonnie can tell because she's never actually heard of, or seen, Klaus snapping her neck. Bonnie should question why that's a sign of endearment but she really doesn't care that much; she's used to it.

Erica stands at eye level with Klaus. She always wore her black hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Her cheekbones sharp; lips full. Brown freckles a contrast to the golden hue of her skin. Bonnie wasn't around often, but she never saw her wear more than tank top and jeans even on the coolest day (it's not like it really mattered). Bonnie would always find her and Klaus huddled together in a corner, or sitting in the den laughing and drinking. It was like Klaus had a genuine friend. _Strange._ Bonnie did have this sort of admiration for her. She always just looked so unaffected by everything. Nonchalant. Cool. And if you dealt with Klaus' shit on a regular basis and never took it to heart, that had to mean something.

He'd also taken a special interest in a human. That wasn't strange at all. Klaus could become obsessed with someone for weeks. It wasn't like dating exactly. She knew he'd sleep with them, if they lasted that long. Even though Bonnie had been there, done that (literally, multiple times), it was hard to wrap her mind around Klaus being sexually enticing. Maybe it was the accent. But there was never any love there (on his part), Klaus was above that, but sometimes there was genuine attraction and admiration (on their parts for whatever reasons) and he would become attached. "The human condition is pathetic, I've been around a millennium and it's never ceases to find more ways to be more pathetic. It's a pleasure to watch to say the least." She'd see them around the house. Walkin to the bathroom in the morning when she was on her way in. Fang-shaped holes adorning their neck. Walking into the kitchen while Klaus made sure they ate like some even more twisted version of Hansel and Gretel, all while they wore grins with eyes droopy from blood loss; she was used to it.

She'd expected the house to always be filled with hybrids, but that novelty wore off. They had families, homes. Lives that didn't revolve around Klaus when Klaus wasn't in there presence. There were the few sired ones, and usually Klaus tired of them easily. "What fun is someone if they don't fight it? What fun is that?" Having another breathing human in the house was the next best thing. He tired of them easily too, but he could spare a human life it got to be too much. He wasn't fond of killing hybrids and he'd only killed one, besides the whole pack he told her died when he spent that summer with Stefan.

Bonnie's first run ins with vampires had taught her that they could be manipulative. Stefan was sneaky about it, and Damon didn't care if you knew. Katherine was a whole different story. But Klaus could be so nonchalant about it, he had this sort of iciness to him that could be charming if that's what you were into, and as much as Bonnie wanted to pretend that he couldn't turn on the charm, he definitely could. He'd have anyone eating out the palm of his hand. No compulsion need. Just twisted words and mind games to make them dependant on him. And after he'd gotten bored, _he was so easily bored_, or desired the taste for new blood, that would be the end. One day they'd be there, and the next they'd disappear. Bonnie knew it was likely he'd killed a lot of them but it really wasn't her place to warn them.

She didn't know when things like this became so easy to deal with, but she had to remember that she can't save everyone. More importantly, it was none of her business. That's how she kept getting herself into the predicament she's in now. Hybrid business is hybrid business. She'd learned her lesson; she'd needed to stay out of it. She can admit that it is entertaining to watch. So she'd smile at the brown-haired, emerald eyed boy (or blonde hair blue eyed girl, or brown skinned girl with the big curly hair and even bigger eyes) and go on with her day.

* * *

><p>She'd used most of Lynne's blood in an earlier spell gone awry, and if she wants to do the spell she's sure that'll fix her problems when she'll be the most powerful —the full moon. Sixteen days of a combined routine of meditation, channeling energy from anyplace she could get it, and drinking as much vampire blood as she could get her hands on.<p>

Even though the spell doesn't require any there were still risks with it in her system. She'll need her own blood to do it; that's nothing she's scared of. Blood magic is something she's done from the beginning, and stupidly is comfortable with, but vampire blood is different. It's tainted. Impure. The fact that it's mixed in with hers could bite her in the ass in the long run, but it's a risk she's willing to face. There's always consequences. It's time she stopped pretending that there won't be; it's time to stop pretending like she cares— if there's one thing she can't be bothered with it is worrying about it. She'll just deal when they come.

* * *

><p>Erica is in the living room stretched out on the couch with a flank thrown over her face. She groans when Bonnie opens the drapes. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I thought I wasn't supposed to get hungover..shit...I don't have to turn but I can't drink without feeling like my head is about to explode." Bonnie smiles, "well if you drink a gallon of whiskey, superhuman or not it's gonna get to you." Occasionally it happened to the original hybrid, but it was rare and painful for all parties involved. Erica grunts again and rolls over on her side, face towards the back of the sofa. Bonnie likes Erica well enough. She's always polite to her and she never tries to make small talk. They can sit in comfortable silence. The hybrid is always smiling at her, which is nice since she usually seems so cold. And on the occasion that she and Erica have to do some silly task (and they're always silly) for Klaus, she's good company.

"I can fix that for you...I mean if you want?" Still facing away from Bonnie she grumbles, "There's not enough pain medicine in the world that can fix this."

"Pain medicine, no, but magic yes." The witch moves to sit on the edge of the couch and Erica slides her body up into a seated position. "What would you have to do?" Bonnie'd realized that most hybrids has no contact with the supernatural except for werewolves. It wasn't unusual them to be intimidated or skeptical of her powers. "It won't hurt, I promise." Bonnie pushes back a loose strand of Erica's hair, places her hands on her temples and smirks. "Relax." Seconds later she's chanting under her breath and the hybrid feels the tension flow out of her body.

"See?"

Erica touches her temples as if she expect something besides skin to be there. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Erica sits back against the couch and puts her hands in her lap. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I need to get some materials for a spell. _Why_?" If Klaus was planning on sending them out tonight for anything, he was in for a rude awakening. She had things to do.

"I was probably going to see what Klaus is up to...but if you wanted some help, I'd be more than happy to come wit.."

Bonnie thinks that'd be okay. She can't really get in the way, and if anything were to happen, and it could since trouble follows her everywhere, she'd be able to take care of herself. "Yeah, it'd be fun to have some girl time."

Erica shrugs her shoulders. " Great. Great. We can go for drinks afterwards?"

"Sure." She'll probably need one.

* * *

><p>The drinking was supposed to wait but once they'd gone out, but the drop of Lynne's blood on the map lead them here. <em>Blood always calls to blood. <em>

The car ride was pleasant enough. There were the mandatory compliments. There was a lot of leg, short dresses and high heels. Erica's usually pulled back hair was loose. Shoulders out. Bonnie in long sleeves and sculpted shoulder. Back out. _They looked good._

After the compliments they got around to talking about their families. A little bit deeper than they usually get. Erica talks about her mother. Bonnie's grandmother. "Klaus tells me you guys were close." Bonnie raises a brow. It was always weird to know that he spoke of her when she wasn't around. "Yeah. She was basically my mom." It's a sensitive topic that quickly gets switched back to Erica's background. Erica's an only child just like Bonnie. She's only left the state once. Her parents were never together. She'd accidentally drowned her cousin's ex boyfriend in an aggressive game of chicken and activated her gene.

"It wasn't on purpose, not really...but I didn't really feel bad about it. He always treated her bad."

"Oh." Bonnie veers into the right lane. Checks her mirror.

"You can take a breath. I don't plan on killing you."

"You couldn't kill me." It's said without thought, and while it's partially true, it's an awkward statement to make. "I just mean...it would be pretty hard to kill me, unless you caught me off guard, not that wasn't super cocky or..."

"Will you believe me if I tell you I'm just tired and kind of anxious about this spell and I'm not actually use to making a lot of small talk with anybody besides Klaus and we're kind of assholes to each other. "

She takes a deep breathe and glances over. Erica just laughs deeply from her chest. Smiles with her eyes. "It's fine. I'm sure I couldn't kill you." Bonnie turns on her blinker.

To be such a small place there was way more people than Bonnie expected. That's why it was great to have Erica there. It was a lot easier for her to scent out a vampire than it was for her to touch every single person in the club. Bonnie's got a hold of Erica's hand while she guides them through the tiny area.

It doesn't take long before Bonnie's flirting her way outside with a vampire whose face she'd never remember, even if he wasn't going to die tonight. She doesn't forget to get his name because names are important. And the night ends with a jar full of ashes, and another jar filled with blood sitting in the back seat of the car.

"You get what you needed?"

"I did. Thanks."

A guy interrupts her next sentence grabbing her by the waist pulling her towards him. Usually she'd walk away, but she's in such a good mood she starts to dance with him, hips gyrating to the beat. He's just a prop and it's not soon before she forgets he's there. She grabs Erica's wrist and pulls her in. The dancing's a little explicit, at least for Bonnie's standards and the hybrid is barely moving. Mainly, she's just kind of watching the two go at it. Bonnie looks up to find her eyes watching her. She screams even though she knows she doesn't have to, "you don't have to dance if you don't want to."

She leans down to the witch's ear. "I can't really dance." Bonnie giggles. Her adrenaline's pumping, the music's blasting, and "everybody can dance." Bonnie places her hands on her hips and wiggles. "Move to the beat."

A few awkward moves later she finally gets a hang of it and Bonnie guides her. Three songs later the guy moves on, and eventually Bonnie tires and motions back to the bar. The heels she's wearing are starting to make her feet ache and she's actually ready to go. Bonnie can feel herself starting to sweat and she's kind of hazy from the small amount of energy she'd used for the kill. She takes a sip of the drink she'd just bought and wiggles her toes in her shoes. Erica's leaning back against the bar. Hair lightly tousled. Lipgloss slightly smeared as she sips on her drink. Huge grin on her lips. "You're really pretty."

Blushing, Bonnie returns the compliment. "And I think it's so cool that you're a witch." There's an awkwardness in the statement that causes Bonnie to shrug. "I had nothing to do with that." Erica begins to speak again but Bonnie leans in closer to hear her. "WHAT?"

"I think it's...admirable that you'd do so much for your friends. I wouldn't have made it through half of what you've been through." Her first thought is how awkward it is to listen to someone tell you things that they probably shouldn't know about. She'd need to talk to Klaus about that, but then it clicks and when it does it really clicks. This is how Jeremy acted when they'd first started dating.

Erica has a crush on her and Bonnie has this _thing_ for her. She'd never thought of it as a crush, but that's totally what it is. So it's only natural that Bonnie progressess to the next step. If she's wrong, it'll make for an awkward car ride home, if she's not, well she's not. Bonnie rests her hand on her shoulder. Leans in slightly. Watches her watching her lips. "You like me, right?"

Breathily she answers back. That's all it takes for Bonnie to close the gap. It starts with a light press of the lips. Gloss sticky-slick against her mouth. Hands come up to her face. Her hands move to rest against bare knees. Bonnie scoots in as close as possible. Push the strands stuck to Erica's face back. There's a small amount of tongue caressing hers. Not too much. It's perfect.

There's slight panting on Bonnie's part when they separate following a smack. "I'm ready to go." Erica nods.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>Bonnie's been a light sleeper since she'd realized she was a witch. She was too paranoid to deeply sleep like she used to. She wakes to Klaus' presence at the door. "You both have such good tast<em>e. I have great tas<em>te but not once did I think the two of you would get on so well_, so so_on. You usually take so long to loosen up. But I would have loved to watch it happen." Bonnie rolls her eyes and gently closes the door without leaving her side of the bed. She hears Erica grumble, "Please do that magicky hangover thing again."

Bonnie smiles. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Klaus prefers to be in isolated areas, close enough to a town for meals (and company), but far enough out that nobod comes snooping around (as if they would be alive long after that). Bonnie likes it because there's plenty of space to practice her craft. She doesn't feel confined and limited. So it's only natural that she makes the clearing in the woods behind her house her spell practicing home.<p>

It's oddly warm for a Alabaman spring, or so she's told. She's in a great mood. There's something about being a hop, skip and a jump away from Virginia that's a comfort. Her boots dig softly into the ground. Her shoulders relax as she breathes in. This spell has taken more preparation than anything else she's done. She'd been leaving a offering of fruits and flowers on a stone altar she'd made in the clearing every week. Bonnie had never shown appreciation for her gifts. Never like this. It was a good way to start a difficult spell; a great way to show that she was learning. She munched on a couple of bay leaves to keep unwanted spirits away (she doesn't know if she can deal with being possessed, _again_) while burning incense. Sat down and took time to learn the land at the site until red clay lived underneath her fingernails for days at a time.

She was ready.

The full moon was only a couple of days away. She still needed herbs which were easy enough to find, but she'd need a heart. Familiarizing herself with spells similar to one she planned on performing she'd realized that it was safer to have a spare. She needed to stop her own heart, but she didn't know anyone enough to ask them to be her anchor, and she'd hadn't went far enough off the edge to force someone to do it. The vampire heart would be a vessel. She would just tie her life force to it in case she died for a few seconds. And the heart not equipped for beating would reject her essence right back into her body. It should be easy enough. She'd brought Jeremy back to life, she should be able to do it for herself. She couldn't work up the sense to be afraid.

The fact that she'd gotten the spell out of the grimiore Klaus gave her should've stopped her.

The fact that it was dangerous also should stopped her.

But it didn't.

* * *

><p>Klaus is in the kitchen talking to his human of the week. Erica's just left for the next couple of days. The thing she's got going with Erica isn't complicated; it actually isn't anything. It's just to be completely open with somebody about who you are, what you are hasn't happened in a while. Then there's the whole mutual crushing which is kind of a pleasant feeling.<p>

She's lonely and she recognizes that _it's totally normal and it happens to everybody_. It's a deep kind of loneliness that creeps up on her when she realizes how alone she is. How alone she's always been. There's no other person who has lived her life, and no living one that she trusts that could help her through it. It's scary to be that alone. That's why this spell is so important to her. That's why going to the other side is so important.

That's why seeing her Grams is so important.

It's too close to the full moon to have more than a one hybrid in the house at a time. Despite not being controlled by the moon, apparently there's a natural instinct to be an asshole whenever they get close to their time of the month. If it wasn't her being asked to cook steaks or packs and packs of bacon (for "family/pack" dinners), she would be able to tell it was nearing by how aware, more aware, hyper-aware of her the hybrids are of her. Just like them she stronger during the full moon. Her scent's stronger. On top of that, she's harboring way too much power in her body at the moment to be walking on eggshells. Bonnie mentioned how uncomfortable it made her in passing, and that was the last time they'd had a full house during a full moon.

So it's just _the human_, Zachary, and Zach is cute enough, which is irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. He's got nice teeth, Klaus has a thing for teeth, and he's way too interested in hearing what Klaus has to say, and that's really all Klaus needs to mess with a persons head. Honestly he needs even less.

Zach is shirtless. Sitting on a bar stool, running long fingers across the cool tile. Klaus' sitting on a stool across from him, bare back to her when she walks into the room.

It's either too warm in the house, or maybe it's the blood running through her veins heightening her senses that have her smelling copper. She takes a look at the open wound on the young man's neck. Klaus turns his head and she quirks a brow. When he raises one in return she just shrugs. None of her business.

Smiling, she directs her attention to Zachary, "I cooked, so there's food in the oven if you're hungry. _You should probably eat." _She grabs a clean jar out of the cabinet, and by the time she gets the the door, Klaus is standing in front of her. "Have a seat Bonnie. _Hang_."

Rolling her eyes she puts her hand to his chest, the jolt of energy exchanged between them does nothing but make them laugh. "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Out."

"Out, where?" Bonnie remembers that she should hate him more than anyone in the world. But right now he's nothing more than an annoyance. "Out, you have company...we can talk later."

"I never like when you're this secretive."

"You only don't like it because you're not in on the secret." She laughs and he lets her slide through the door.

* * *

><p>It's almost dawn when she gets it,and she's lucky because she's got a vampire that needs to get out of direct sunlight before she can get the blood from him. She didn't need to do a lot of arm twisting to get him here. Especially after she figuratively, <em>literally<em> lit a fire under his ass. But a little restraint spell, and a twenty minute car ride and she had a vampire.

Usually she's a lot more polite when it comes to kills. She's not into torture (unless it Klaus), but this was the hardest kill ever. All she needed is blood. She didn't need Ron to try to bite her. He'd charged at her in a way that let her know he was young. He couldn't feel her power before hand, but he felt it when she threw him across the shopping center parking lot. She'd almost missed out completely tonight. It was a lot harder to find vampires in a public without someone who could scent them out. She was already annoyed that a town that was usually booming wiith vampires, it took her hours to find one, and then she wouldn't be able to find them in the crowd unless she went around touching everyone. She'd ran into Ron when she'd decided to check the locator map before she grabbed a roast for Klaus and some rosemary. She was on aisle seven looking at canned vegetables when she'd felt him watching her. On her way out she'd felt someone following her, and when he pounced she reacted. And kept reacting when he'd repeatedly tried to bite her. He should suffer.

He'd drawn a small drop of blood when he'd went for her arm. "Who turned you and didn't even teach you how to hunt properly. God!?" It was probably Natalie, or Andrew. It was then when she realized that she was killing off a bloodline by using a drop of the previous vampire's blood to find another one. For a moment, she felt guilty because she knows how horrible it feels. She snaps out it. "Who told these assholes to procreate?"

"This can go two ways. You can sit down open up a vein, give me what I want and be on your way, OR, you I can take what I want and you won't like it."

When he's filled up a jar and a half with blood, "that wasn't hard was it?"

He doesn't get a chance to answer when Bonnie has a fist full of his heart in her palm.

* * *

><p>She's just gotten out of the shower and is climbing into bed Klaus' seated in the chair in her corner. "Do you mind telling me why there's a dead vampire in the living room."<p>

She shrugs. "I don't really know."

"You could've left him outside, eventually you wouldn't have had to worry about it."

"I know, but..."

He crosses his right leg over his left as he leans back in the chair and grins. He's still shirtless. Still wearing the same pajama pants as earlier. "Is that guilt, I smell?"

"No! Why would I feel guilty?"

"Because you lied, and that's what comes next, the guilt. When are you going to let it go. Guilt'll kill you. Or so I'm told."

She pulls herself into a seated position. "What did I lie about?"

"_Give me what I want, you'll be on your way._' I did enjoy how demanding you sounded. I could tell that you meant business." Bonnie grimaces. She hates when she gets that angry and she hates when he mocks her even more. "I was out all night...I was running out of time Klaus, the full moon is tomorrow...and I still didn't have a heart, I don't know why it put it off last minute. I don't need this kind of stress."

"You still haven't told me what kind of spell would require..."

"Why does it matter?."

"Your heart rate is speeding up, you're getting upset. Wouldn't it have been easier to just ask for my help?"

"Go awayyyyyyyyy and let me sleep."

"Why didn't you ask me?" She takes a deep breath. "Because I don't like relying on you more than I need to." She says it with a little more force than she wanted to.

"But you can rely Erica? I thought we were friends Bonnie." She scoffs, "Friends? Are you jealous?"

"Bonnie. I don't do jealousy. I'm just wondering why you've been avoiding me."

Bonnie plops back onto the bed. "How long is Zach going to be around?"

"I don't know. I can't necessarily say. I haven't tired of him yet. Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Klaus I don't..." She pops back up. " I don't really like you."

She blinks and he's sitting beside her. "I know that, Love. But it's been awhile since that's affected our dynamic." A full deep laugh comes from her chest. "True."

She looks at his face. Eyes how relaxed his mouth is. She scans the slope of his shoulders. Reads his body language. Smells the blood on his breath. He's happy and it makes her angry. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't get how you can be so relaxed and you've hurt so many people...and I haven't near as many and I can't stop thinking about how what I does affects everybody. I feel guilty if I don't tip a waiter but you kill people for sport and it doesn't affect you at all, and it _upsets_ me not even because it's wrong, you've done a lot of things wrong since I've been with you, and I've done some too and that's another problem in itself, because I don't feel bad about those things as much as I should, but I'm angry because I'm jealous of you. I want to not care. I don't want to deal with anything anymore. It's my fault people have died, and I feel guilty about it. And I feel guilty that you're a big part of it but I still don't really hate you because I'm too busy being fucking jealous that you're happy!" Her faces has started to warm up by the time she's finished. The vase that rests on her nice stand is shattered

Bonnie fights back tears because it's embarrassing. Laying back down she turns her head to face the wall. She feels a tentative pat on the back. It's wise, that he's that cautious. He knows of volatile she is when she's upset. She lets it stay there. Lets the warmth, not from his skin but that warmth that radiates from him, the energy he channels from the moon warm her skin. He doesn't rub her shoulder or really try to comfort her. He just lets it stay there until she leans into it. "You've become quite the drama queen." Which makes her smile a little despite herself. "I learned from the best."

"I do have a love for theatrics." She's embarrassed when she grabs his arm and pulls him down, motioning him to lie behind her. He wraps it around her torso and sighs. "I don't want to be you."

"Of course you can't, there's only one me."

"I don't want to be heartless."

"Then don't be."

"I don't want to feel guilty either."

"Then don't." _Ugh_.

"I miss my Grams. My dad too but I really, really miss her. She'd help me get my life together." She wouldn't have let it get this bad in the first place.

"Is that why you're doing the spell?" She can feel the scoff before she hears it. "I've been around enough witches to know what's happening. I'm not dumb by any means." He probably feel her scoff before he hears it. "You're not going to try and stop me are you?"

"Why would I? You're going to do what you want to do, forget the consequences. I have no doubt in your skills." She didn't doubt her skills either, it was the power she was having issues with. "If I die, like the spell is too much for me and my heart gives out or something, you'll take me back to Mystic Falls right? Even if I die and I turn, don't let me complete the transition. Just rip out my heart. I won't be mad at you about it."

"Thanks for the reassurance, " he says sarcastically. "You're not going to die, but if that's what you want I have no problem conceding with your wishes."

"Great... if I do I'll find a way to come back because nobody gets to kill you but me. We've been through too much," she says as she nuzzles in closer to him.

"And you still want to kill me?" There's a smile in his voice. He's amused.

"We've discussed that we're only working together until I'm sure I'm safe. If I'm dead, I'm safe. I don't really think I want to kill you anymore. It's just I kind of have to. Promised myself."

"I know with a shadow of a doubt that you will never be able to kill me."

"Cocky words from someone who I've almost killed twice."

"Almost doesn't count."

* * *

><p>There's a weight lifted from her shoulders when she wakes. It's almost as if something as simple as a conversation helped. She's still antsy about tonight, still worried that she could fail but that feeling she couldn't explain is gone.<p>

Klaus takes her out to for a "final" meal, "in case you die." He finds a place that reminds her of The Grill with greasy food and waitresses with thick southern accents that remind her of home.. She orders a burger and fries. Klaus orders a steak: rare. He flirts with the waitress. Gets her tossing her blonde hair,and asking if they need anything to drink every minute or so. "Humans are so easy."

When they leave the restaurant the sun has started to set. She can feel more power surging through her body as her hands start to shake. Klaus who's better at pretending he's unaffected can't even do that. He grabs her hand and squeezes. "I'll drive."

* * *

><p>The heart's sitting in a bowl before she realizes how serious this is. She'd almost died for Elena plenty of times, but for her to this time it's about her. It comforts her more than it should.<p>

She's double checking to make sure that everything needed for the spell is there when she feels the tingling in her ears. While she can't really tell the difference between the younger hybrids, she can always recognize Klaus from anyone else.

Turning her head she finds him walking to the clearing with Zach. He's got his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Klaus kicks the bowl outside of the circle. "Have a seat." Gelled hair barely moves when the wind picks up as he sits down.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"

"It's better to have a beating heart, is it not?"

"Yes, but where am I going to..."

"Zachary here has a beating heart. To increase your chances of survival it's better to have a human anchor. And while I would not have a problem being your anchor, thankfully I am not human."

"Did you compel him to do this?"

"_Well, duh_. Don't want him getting scared and ruining the spell, do we?" Klaus is trying to be helpful and for once she doesn't fight it.

"Thank you."

Bonnie starts the spell when the moon is at it's zenith. Her legs are folded as she chants. Blood's leaking from her nose. Pressure is building behind her gums and it's not long until they're bleeding too. It's coating her teeth, the tang filling her mouth as she chants. She's feverish. Sweaty palms grasp on to Zachary's warm hands.

She's still in the woods but there's no one else there besides her. Yet she can hear, low, whispering voices speaking to her even though she can't interpret what they're saying. She could still taste the blood in her mouth, but she couldn't feel the ground beneath her.

Death. Bonnie's surrounded by it.

It's familiar; it's calming. It's the one thing she can understand.

Then there's a soft voice. High in pitch. Feminine. "You shouldn't be here."

When Bonnie finds her voice it sounds unlike her own. It's lighter. Bubbly almost. "I just want to see my Grams .Sheila. That's all I want.."

The voice answers, "you've seen her more time than most people who have lost a loved one have. You need to leave. The longer you stay here the harder it'll be to do so."

"Please...I'll do anything. I don't know what I'm doing anymore..._please_...I need her."

"You need to leave."

"If I can't see her then at least tell me what I'm suppose to be doing...why am I here? Why would you send me to him when..."

"What don't you understand? You're safe with him."

"But if I'm safe with him, why didn't you send every other Bennett to him. Why do I deserve to be safe?"

Suddenly, there's a woman standing in front of her. Petite. Skin kissed by the sun. Eyes so big and bright they would make a doll jealous. When she speaks her voice is airy. Ethereal even. "Why do you think you're the only one that safe? That's a very arrogant notion...that you're the only one chosen to be saved. You're the only one with Klaus."

"Who else is strong enough to keep you safe, and who's stupid enough to let someone who's almost killed them sleep underneath their roof. Klaus is. Your history with him is the key to everything."

"The key?"

"You're a small piece to a big puzzle Bonnie. There are things you've done that catapulted other plans into action. There are _deaths _that need to happen to fit these pieces together." The woman takes a step closer to Bonnie and smiles a sad little smile. Rests a weightless hand against her shoulder. "No one is angry with you. I'm not angry with you. Stop feeling guilty. It's not your responsibility to save everyone. People die. They have to keep the balance." Bonnie takes in this information when it finally registers. The woman puts her hand up. "Don't apologize and don't feel guilty. But remember this: you come from a long line of witches who have suffered and died at the hands of vampires. None of us see that in the cards for you. Don't disappoint us."

"But why aren't you angry? I helped create hybrids. That was my fault. I got you killed."

She smirks. "A witch is never really dead, are we? And what's so bad about the creation of hybrids?" Bonnie shrugs her shoulders in confusion. "You're a witch. No one will ever understand that. Humans have forgotten the role we play...how just our existence keeps them safe. We're relegated to Halloween costumes and science fiction novels. Most vampires don't respect us when we're the ones who created them. Werewolves have turned a blessing into a curse. Everyone understands that you're young and you've been on your own for quite some time. No one is angry with you...except maybe your grandmother, and that may have more to do with how you got here in the first place."

"I'm going to give you a tip, learn our history then maybe you'll understand why nothing is as bad as it seems. You have to go now. "

She doesn't get to respond because there's a strong push against her.

Klaus' presence is a comfort when she comes to. She doesn't realize where she is until she feel the marble of the bathroom counter.

The swelling in her gums is starting to go down, courtesy of the blood she'd guzzled

pre spell. Her nose is still leaking a little: blood and mucus and she wipes at it idly.

Bonnie grabs at his shirt. Tries to get her uneven breathing under control. He rubs his palms up and down her shoulders. "You're okay. You are alive, and you are okay."

He's wiping her face with a wet cloth when she's calm enough to start processing. She tries to hop off the counter and he puts her right back up. She tries to run for it again. "We gotta get Zach, why'd you leave him out there? You could've left me." Bonnie's still speaking in that awkward tone. Klaus gently shakes his head. Her face drops and she clears her throat. "He didn't make it."

"No he didn't."

"What happened?"

"Your power was too much for him..burst his heart right open." She grimaces. It sounds horrible, it must have been painful to watch. She's takes a deep breath. "Are you...alright?"

He looks a little confused when he answers, "why would I be?"

"Your...boy...guy, friend just died."

"I would've tired of him eventually. _How are you feeling? _You're alive, like I told you you would be, so I should say how guilty are you feeling? How long do you plan on lashing out this time?" It's insensitive, and a comfort. That's Klaus for you. He's insensitive and that means everything is right with the world. Bonnie's not really sad. The whole experience was informative. She tired, more like exhausted however, she's not really guilty. She couldn't really help what happened. Maybe that guilt will come later. She surprises herself when she mutters the next phrase.

_"Better him than me."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's been a looooooong time but I haven't forgotten about this story. Life's been happening, I got a job, I hate my job, so I'm looking for another one while being slightly stressed. It's great! But I keep wanting to start this story over from scratch but the changes would be minuscule and I would probably be the only one that noticed.**

**Just to clear up something that I will explain later on but will irritate me forever since I didn't notice it before, witches can be compelled. My headcanon is that the Bennett line can't since Ayanna was a big part in the creation of vampires. I've always planned on Bonnie dating a female hybrid, just because, but it is Femslash February so this is perfect timing. I also hate creating background for original characters and sometimes I think it shows.**

**I've also heard that the last couple episodes have been great for Bonnie, but I told myself I wasn't going to watch them until I finished this. I also told myself I finish by the end of January, but that was a lie. I know a lot of you have probably given up on the show, with good reason, but I don't have a life so I'm still watching. I have been writing since the last update and a lot of that can be used in the next flashback. There's been dozens (literally) of edits and I hadn't really sat down and cleared out how I'm going to get where I want to go. I did a lot of that now. A big thanks goes to Sky Samuelle who gave me some great ideas and did some brainstorming with me.**

**I don't know when the next part will be posted since I haven't even got started on it, but I promise it won't be a half a year later.**


End file.
